Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga
by halfhuman123
Summary: When the power of the Dragon Djinns is discovered, the Xiaolin Warriors must learn to form some unlikely partnerships. Pairings include JackKim and OCOC. New: Chapter Nine: The missing parts.
1. Chapter 1

All right, then, children, listen up!  
Okay, here's the thing: I decided to quit "Since Second Grade". Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Well, not really. But, for real, that story's pretty much met it's end. I love it soo much, though, that I'll keep the memories of it forever. 

Soo... what?

So what? So that means that I have to have a backup story, that's what. And this... is that story. "Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga" is the name of the game, and PLEASE to be reading and reviewing. I've had soo many ideas for this one. But here's the nitty gritty: Jack and his best friend, who's a girl, get separated. Sounds cliche'd,right? WRONG!

But you'll see later... Muahaha...

Jack: Uh... it's time to start the story now...

Right.

Oh, and I don't own Jack Spicer (Sob) or any of Xiaolin Showdown (UBER Sob). BUT I DO own Jayna (Whoopee)!

Chapter One: One's Unto The Time

'One's unto the time there was a really pretty princess girl. And she had a best friend, who was really rich, and was like a prince.'

'Only since he lived in the same neighborhood as her, he couldn't be a prince. So he has to be a rich kid neighbor.'

'Anyways. These two were bestest best friends. They played together all the time.'

'Except for when the rich kid cheated at Risk that one time, and he was s'poseda not get that one part of North America, but he did, but he wasn' s'posed'o, and I didn' play with him for a whole million MILLION hours.'

'Only mommy said it was more like five seconds, but I know, 'cuz I was there, and I sawed it.'

'They would go on a whole lots of a'ventures, like the one time we went into the forest behind my house, and found that baby dinosaur, only my mommy said it was just a dirty lizard, and to put that nasty thing back before I got Salt Vanilla.'

'Only I didn't even know what that was, so we still played with it still.'

'And then there was this one other time, when the rich kid neighbor kid had built this really cool robot thing, and we made it do the dishes for mommy, but then it got all wet when we played Sponge Warriors, and then the Fire Apartment hada come, and we weren't allowed to play with the 'tronics around the house anymore.'

"Yeah. We had the greatest times in the whole world all those times. THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO DO IT, Jackie!!"

A small blonde girl was pleading with a slightly red-haired boy. The girl looked like a mini Barbie, with the perfect-pursed pink lips and the short blonde wispy hair, set above two bright blue eyes. On the inside, however... well, that's a different story.

"I still don't get it, Jayney. Are you sure it's magic, and not some stupid thing that happens 'cuz of the light?" The boy, whose hair was a dull auburn color, glared at her through glazed brown eyes. He was a rocker wannabe. Everyone in the first grade knew that. Even the kindergarteners and the teachers knew that. And he liked it that way.

Jack and Jayna were close. There was no other way to put it. Both had been in the small town since they were babies, and their mothers had decided to share the same babysitter one night. Thus, the unbreakable bond formed. Both were about the same size and stature, and both had a bit of a tan from all the outdoor play. Both sets of parents knew each other, and they both loved to play Risk. The similarities ended there, though: the two were as different as night and day. Jack had his whole lifestyle set: He knew he was going to be a punk rocker, he knew he was going to build robots for the government one day, and he knew that his grandma was going to send him his very own helicopter that could fly him around and that was also a backpack for his seventh birthday.

Jayna, on the other hand, never knew what the next three seconds would hold, much less her whole life: She never planned ahead, except for when it came to homework and studying, she had a bad habit of procrastinating, and even if someone tells her something (Say that they're going to Disney World), she'll still be excited when you tell her the eleventh time that day, as if she had forgotten. She was the unpredictable one, but also the action behind all of the plans. Jack, of course, was the brain.

But not this time.

This time, it was all Jayna, and even Jack had his doubts.

"I know you're scared Jackie, and I am, too. But we can't be a'scared forever! We have to do this, and we have to do it now! There won't be another chance like this." She held up a small, sharpened bone. One that came of a wishbone she and Jack Spicer pulled together, while both were wishing she wouldn't move away that summer.

Unfortunately, it split, directly in half. And Jayna was moving in two days.

Jack took the sharpened bone and stood up. 'What would this do? Nothing. Just confirm how crazy your best friend is for thinking she's some sort of stupid witch. Like she's Harry Potter or something...'

Jayna was soon holding a big, molding, musty, dusty book in her arms, her tiny fingers wrapped around the frame of the needle-like bone.

She grinned. "Are you ready?" Jack rolled his eyes. "I guess." She slowly cracked the book to the right page, and--what was that, moving across the floor? -- began to chant the words. They seemed to be--It's on the ceiling! It's making the tin roof shake! -- in a different language. "...Lianas...Oaoraukae...Baoleauokae..."

The entire small shed they had hid in began to shake. Which was not good, because their parents were looking for them. And they stopped when they reached the shed.

But...

"The...the door. It's jammed." Jayna's mother exclaimed. Jayna had set down the book, still repeating the chant, still holding the needle in her right hand, Jack doing the same, right hand and all.

A loose piece of tin banged against the others like a sadistic rattle. The sky soon grew dark. Darker. Darker.

Jack and Jayna stared at each other, wondering whether one or the other would break the 'spell'. But they said--Was that lightning now? And thunder? Jack's mom just screamed. --do not break the connection. So they didn't break the connection.

But even that couldn't prepare anyone for what was going to happen next.

The needle in Jayna's hand went slowly to Jack's cheek, as did Jack's to Jayna's cheek. And as soon as it began, it was like walking into a room full of sirens.

The bone was suspiciously white hot, as it grazed their skins and formed a bright pink mark near their eyes, wider at the top, then skinny further down, with their free hands they grasped each other's shoulders. The marks turned, from pink to red, while the two children screamed out their anguish, and their parents could do naught but listen.

Was that lightning, that hit the hole in the tin roof? The clap of thunder that deafened the already startled parents? No way, couldn't be... Just then, Jayna shrieked. And a bright light DID just come from the tiny shed.

Then...

Then they couldn't hear their babies anymore. The door swung open to both Jayna and Jack lying side-by-side, eyes shut tight, and marks; one had it on the left, one on the right. Both were dark black.

But that wasn't the thing that got to their parents, as they dragged their children away from the condemned shed.

No, it wasn't even the fact that one of the tin pieces on the tin roof was falling off.

It was how they looked.

Jack's hair transformed into a blood-red flame to rest atop his person, and his eyes were an angry red to match; Jayna's hair was now a deep sea, end of the cosmos, lighter than midnight blue...blue. Her eyes had changed as well. The light blue that everyone had gotten used to were now amethyst, the shade of purple grapes.

Both were paper pale.

And the parents had a choice to make.

But just maybe...

Maybe it was best if they children were separated.

Maybe it was for the best if they never were spoken about to the other ever again.

Maybe it was in everyone's best interest if they had no communication with each other at all... ever.

Maybe fate will curl up in a ball and quit its day job.

Yeah. Right.

Although...

Fate has a funny way of disappearing when you need it.

Just the way Jackie and Jayney disappeared to each other, for all those years.

But, don't worry.

Fate also has a funny way of reuniting two long-lost best friends.

Chapter One: One's Unto The Time: End

Next Time on Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

Omi: Oh! Are we doing the talking part? I want to do the talking part!!

It's seventeen years later, and twenty-four year old Jayna and Jack have finally found each other!

But!

At what cost?

Jayna: This is gonna cost us money?

Jack: It's no big deal. I have billions.

Kimiko: Uh, Jack. I think it is a big deal. The stock market just plummeted.

Jack: O.O What?? That's impossible.

What shall become of our two bestest best friends? Bitter enemies? Or passionate lovers?

Jack and Jayna: DON'T BE DISGUSTING!!

Noko: -.-' wait... I don't even come in yet. Why am I here again?

What's more, Jayna meets her hunk-a-licious teacher and possible forbidden love.

Jayna: I do?? Heeheehee!!

But will her mother be able to let her go?

Noko: Could I have some water or something while I wait please?

Or will she be trapped behind the sheltering love of her mother... forever?

Noko: I've been here for five hours now, I'm starving! Some Filet Mignon would be nice...

Chapter Two: All Grown Up

Noko: At least some crackers? I could live with crackers... or... you know, whatever?

tHe PlOt ThIcKeNs...


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time on Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

Everyone feels sorry for the not-yet existant character Noko, and gives him treats! Noko's response:

Noko: Next time... I want something delicious. You know, a slurpy in a bamboo cup, so my hands don't get all cold. And you know the nachos with that cheese? Yeah, just the cheese.

I couldn't remember the rest. Thanks for all your reviewing (and the treats! Noko is still alive, and has not died of hunger, or thirst). And so, to reward all you good little boys and girls... Chapter Two of Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga.

Enjoy-eth.

Chapter Two: 10 years later...

A girl of 17 bobbed her head to her latest ePod download. She loved this song, and recently her old ePod had just completely shut down. She got another one, though, and was now listening to it contently, while playing a game of Risk on her GameStation.

She wasn't very special. She thought, anyways. Pretty average to say the least. Well, maybe her light midnight blue hair that came only to her shoulders, and hung way down on the left, was kinda different. And maybe her eyes, which were the exact same shade as a lavender flower, gave a little more to be wondered about. And there was something about her electric personality that gave her a bit of a... special air.

Okay. So maybe she wasn't all THAT average.

Hmmm...

Well... she was short. And THAT was average, right? Her blue jeans and midriff-bearing t-shirt with 07 on the front weren't that unusual either. See? Average.

Just as she was about to conquer the rest of Asia, the energy cut out. Jayna gasped. "What! Wha' happened? I was about to conquer Asia!! Viva la Resistance! World Dominatiooooonnn!!" A stern woman with wispy blonde hair and blue-green eyes held the plug in her hand. "Uh...oh. Damn. CURSE THIS GAME SYSTEM! Curse it, I say! I didn't do it on purpose. See, what had happened was... it had hypnotized me! Biad." She smacked her wrist a little, but received no laughter from the woman. The woman, who just so happened to be her mother, instead, frowned.

"Jayvee, you have a visitor downstairs. Didn't you hear us calling?" Jayna had just removed her headphones. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What?" Her mother frowned again. "Visitor. Downstairs. Now." Jayna rolled her eyes. "Whyyyyyyy?" Her mother dropped the game cord, allowing it to clunk heavily on the ground. Mom was mad... not good. "Get downstairs. He has other places to be than with you, you know." Jayna stood up, and her mother left. Just as she was about to go, she stopped.

He? Who in the world could 'He' be? The only guys that came over had nothing else to do, her mother knew that. And besides, they were all losers who couldn't come in the front gate. Who could be so important that he was allowed to sit in the living room to see HER?

She flumped down the stairs to see her mother and another man, an older, more sage looking man. He looked so serious, but Jayna could tell, just tell, that there was something else behind that kindly, old man visage.

"Good afternoon, Jayna. I trust I wasn't interrupting anything?" She blinked. It took her a while for her mouth to catch up with her brain, but when it finally did, this is what came out. "Uhmm... no. No, you weren't, but... who are you, now?" The man smiled, despite her mothers disapproving frown. "Of course. I am Master Fung, the teacher at the Xiaolin Temple." Jayna nodded, but couldn't help uttering a small laugh. "I'm sorry. It sounded like you said 'Xiaolin Temple.' But that's not possible." The old man continued smiling. "Why not? Anything is possible."

At that moment, Jayna felt a sharp chill in the air, as if she had ice dropped down her back. She shivered and turned pink, but continued to stare at the man. "Okay. So what do you want?" She asked, as she rubbed her arms quickly. He stood up. "To take you to my school." She blinked, slightly confused. "To school? I'm already in high school, why do I need another one gumming up my system? I'm sorry, but the only thing flying back and forth from here to China will get me... is a lower GPA." Jayna picked up her headphones and turned to leave, but the old man stopped her with a soft hand on her shoulder.

An instant reaction took over Jayna, as she swung her fist behind her, realizing too late that she was trying to hit someone who looked five times her age.

Luckily, Master Fung was both light and fast on his feet, and jumped back, landing gracefully, and soundlessly, on the corner of one of the side tables. Jayna and her mother gasped.

"How...how'd you DO that?" Jayna whispered after a minute. Master Fung gave a slightly ominous smile. "Practice. I know that you have trained most of your life in Kick Boxing, Jayna. And I know that you are an adept warrior. But if you accept the invitation to my school, you can become more. You can join the Four Elemental Dragons in their training, and--" But Jayna stopped him there. "Hold up. There ARE only four elements. So, what, are you trying to pity recruit me, or something? What, am I the Token Blue haired girl or something?"

At this point, Jayna's mother had had it. "Jayna, please! Show some respect and restraint! You're embarrassing me!" Master Fung held a hand up, as both Jayna and her mother looked like they were about ready to fight, and fight to the death. "Jayna, you are a strong warrior, but I have a proposition for you." Jayna glared at her mother, who was, in fact, glaring back. "Fine. What is it, then?" "I'm going to challenge you to a duel. Right now, in your backyard. If I win, you come with me to train."

Jayna snapped her head to Master Fung and grinned. She LOVED challenges. "Alright, old man. And if I win? Then what?" Master Fung bowed. "If you win, then I walk out, and NEVER bother you again." Jayna shoved her hands in her pockets. "What, you mean you were gonna come back?" He stared at her. "I am not the only one who wants you on their team. The forces of Evil will be here soon, and I need to get you to safety as soon as possible." Jayna thought about this. 'Well? Why the heck not. It beats sitting around here and doing nothing for, like, ever. Or until evil comes to get me, whichever comes first.'

"Alright, Boss Man. You got yourself a deal." She shook his hand, which was quite strong, considering he was so old. A moment of fear crossed through her mind, but she shook it of, and stepped over her mother's outstretched legs. She gave her mother a small smile, returned by a frightened look, and led the old man to her backyard, where she intended to beat him. Naturally.

XS:DDS

Jayna stood at her ready, staring down Master Fung, who was, oddly enough, standing there, as calm as anything. "Ready, Boss Man?" Master Fung bowed, as did she, and the battle began.

Jayna rushed at him swiftly, landing three jabs to his face. Oh, no, wait... she didn't. She missed those completely. Okay, so she kicked out hard, and then did a round house kick to his gut... no, she missed that too. It seemed that whatever she threw at him, he seemed to swerve and dodge with precision and grace. Finally, after she had been tired out significantly, he jumped straight up into the sky, right in front of the sun, so that she was blinded when she tried to find him.

In a second, it was over. He had his fist to her, less than an inch away from her face. She was standing in mid flinch when she peaked from one eye to see what had happened. Master Fung merely took a knuckle and rapped it to her forehead. "Fine. FINE. I can take a hint. Alright. I'll go pack, err something." As she left to pack up as much as she could into her one suitcase, her mother rushed up to Master Fung, looking anxious.

"Please... My daughter won't be doing anything... dangerous, will she? She's very fragile... When she was a child..." Her mother stopped, looking down at her fingers uncertainly.

Master Fung raised an eyebrow interestedly, but her mother, still looking at her fingers, refused to continue.

Jayna trumped down with a medium-sized suitcase and a small backpack on. "OKAY!!! I'M.. ugh...READY!! Umm..." She started looking around. "Hey, Boss Man? How'd you get here?" He held out, what looked like, a diamond-shaped manta ray toy.

"Umm... that's... pretty? Cool? Um... twenty-three skidoo?" Master Fung threw the manta ray into the air. "SILVER MANTA RAY!" He cried, as Jayna watched it grow into a bigger version, able to transport, at most, five Jayna's.

"WOAHOHOAH! Oh, wow! That is sooo SOOO cool!" She said, running up to it, chucking her bags into the back. "SHOTGUN! Come on, Boss Man! The Xiaolin Temple isn't going to come to us!!" Master Fung looked at her mother, who was weeping softly with her back turned to her only child. Jayna hopped down and crossed to her mother, rushing to hug her, to hold her tightly in her arms. "Mom... I'm gonna miss you. You know that. But... You know... I love you and all... and you can even turn my room into that sauna you and dad wanted." Her mother gave a weak chuckle as she stared at her daughters face. The face that once, so long ago, was so beautiful, before that scar from THAT boy...

"Oh... I've always known that you would have to go sometime... but you're only seventeen... And you're my baby..."

It was a sad thing to watch, but, after five minutes, Jayna managed to pry herself away from her mother, to leave with Master Fung, to go far away, to the Xiaolin Temple.

Chapter Two: 10 Years Later...: End

The Next Time, on Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga (Ooohh... I am finally doing the voice thing-y!)

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo: Omi...

We elaborate on how Omi is the greatest fighter, and that he is the best water warrior in the world!

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo: (warningly) Omi...

And how his friends are pretty good too.

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo: ...yeah...

But not as good as OMI! Master of the Element WATER!

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo: ...Omi... -.-'

And also, a new Wu is detected! One that will make Omi even stronger than he was before! Will his friends be able to keep up? It is okay, my friends. I shall teach you some of my infinite knowledge. Than, maybe with hard work and dedication, you can become close to the power that is--

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo: OMI!!

Exactly!!

Jayna: Am I not in this chapter? Have I been cut already? That's not fair, call my agent! I completely remember that this contract was for at least 5 more chapters.

Noko: It says here that everyone's been cut from the script. Except for Omi. And the story's been changed to "Omi's World: A Whole New Omi Adventure."

Jack: That guy's got a bigger ego than me...

Jayna: I think I know you...

Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo: No, you don't!

Jayna: Hey, wait! Stop the dragging awaaayyyy!!

Chapter Three: Omi: The Only One Who Can Stop The Evil Powers Of Darkness!! Please Save Everyone Else Because They Are Too Weak!

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo: Omi...

OmI mUsT sAvE tHe DaY...


	3. Chapter 3

My Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. However, it only ensures a more lengthy chapter four and quicker update for said chapter. Enjoy, for now. Oh yes, and thanks a plenty for all your wonderful reviews! It always makes me happy to get reviews. HINT HINT!! LoL, Joking. Okay, read on.

Chapter Three: The Dragon Djinns; Lightning and Shadow

Jayna stared out the window on her side for the longest time, not talking, but simply staring.

After a minute, she turned back to Master Fung. "Okay. I'm ready. You can take off now."

They still hadn't left her backyard.

Master Fung eased the Silver Manta Ray upwards, and they took off, far into the sky.

"So, tell me, Boss Man, why, exactly, am I going to this school again?" Master Fung looked over to her, and, switching to autopilot, began to tell his tale.

"Long ago, in Ancient China, there were many great and powerful warriors. But the most powerful of them was the Grand Master Dashi. Before Grand Master Dashi died, he encountered two mythical, and very special Dragons: Lumus and Daimus. Both were powerful, but only when Dashi was with them. For many centuries, it was questioned of how Dashi got the power from the Dragons, for when he died, no one could ever use them ever again."

Jayna took this opportunity to jump in. "Wait. How, exactly, did he 'use' them?"

Master Fung smiled slightly. "Lumus was the Dragon of Lightning, and could create giant lightning storms all by herself. Daimus was the Dragon of Shadows, and called them to do his bidding whenever he needed them, like as a cloak to hide him from being seen, or to blind, or even attack his foes. But when Grand Master Dashi died, no one could ever summon this power again. Soon, the Dragons simply left, and never returned to the temple again. I believe that you have inherited the powers of the Lightning Dragon Lumus, and will become a great warrior on the side of the Xiaolin."

"Of course, you shall have to become acquainted with our own, the Xiaolin side. The Four Dragon Elements that will help you unveil your powers." Jayna blinked. "And they're all kids like me?" Master Fung nodded. "Raimundo Pedrosa is the Leader of the group, and is also the Dragon of Wind. Omi is an orphan, and therefore, has no last name. He is the Dragon of Water. Clay Bailey is a slow and steady warrior, and is the Dragon of Earth. Finally, Kimiko Tohomiko is as brash as her element would suggest, the Dragon of Fire. Also, Dojo, an actual dragon, lives at the temple with us. And we are all on the side of the Xiaolin."

"The side of the Xiaolin... And our opponents are the...?"

"The Haylin Side. Consistent of the evil witch Wuya, who has been trapped inside a puzzle box for 1500 years. Chase Young, a warrior who was once on the same side we were, but succumbed to the dark side. Finally, Hannibal Roy Bean, an evil mastermind who brought the evil out in Chase Young." Jayna nodded, only some of this making sense to her.

Evil masterminds? Puzzle boxes? Warriors? Was she really ready for this? Something inside her was screaming "NONONONONOOO!!" But then, as if subconsciously, there was another part, another voice inside her, calling, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

"Jayna? Is there something wrong, young one?" Jayna looked up at the roof of the vehicle. "You know, when I was younger, I think... I think something happened that made me have that Dragon in me." She started. "When I was seven... I think." She pushed up the hair that hung limply in her face, and began to think. At that same time, Master Fung's eyes widened."Jayna, what is that on your face...?" She looked up at him, the black makeup sending warning messages he only wanted to shake off.

A long, black mark that went down the left side of Jayna's face could not bode well. Jayna fingered it gingerly. "Oh, this. Mamma said it's a birthmark, and that I always had it. But... maybe... I got it when I was seven... I dunno. NEVERMIND!" She said cheerfully, rubbing the back of her neck. She got her backpack. "Is there a back area, I need to change. These formal clothes are really constricting..." She said, pulling at her sleeve. He opened the back of the Manta Ray, to reveal a small bathroom. "Nifty." Jayna grinned, and slipped into the tiny space.

'Could it be, that Lumus only recently inhabited her? The child has the energy of the Lumus Dragon, however... that mark...' Master Fung sat in wonder the rest of the trip, as Jayna sat in the bathroom the rest of the trip.

XS: DDS

"Sooo... I'm here... why?" A boy stood, cross-armed, glaring into the darkness at an unseen... someone.

"You're here because this is where you belong. Noko Oniroh." Noko, with his short black and purple-ish hair, uncrossed his arms. "Uh-huh. Annnnd... what else?"

"You're here because we need your... unique powers." A second voice said. A woman's voice. "My unique powers, huh? Okay. Soo... Do I have to sign some sort of contract or... what?" There was silence for a while, and then...

"You're not going to put up some sort of fight? Or say some sort of soliloquy, or something?" Noko shook his head. "Uhm... no. Nah, I don't really feel that's necessary. I mean, you brought me here; I had a huge dinner, then dessert, and then cat entertainment. If I get that all the time, I'm set for life. Although, I will get bored with cat entertainment, and will need... other... forms of entertainment." Just then, he heard a disgusted grunt. "I'm NOT 'entertaining' you, kid." it said, sounding very much on edge. Noko chuckled. "Yeah, nice try, lady, but I actually just meant a Game Station... yeah." A grumble issued from within the darkness.

The first voice laughed. "Then we have a deal?" Noko shrugged, and waved his hand carelessly. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Whatever. Hey, but, is this normal? That I don't see your faces or... whatever? Or will you become less mysterious as time goes on?" The first voice spoke softly. "One day... you shall see our faces. One day. But until then... You are on our side, and you shall obey my rules. Understand?" Noko nodded. "Okay. Soooo... do I get my Game Station now, or do I get those nice little payments of cool gifts?" "You get what you earn. And, by siding with us, you have earned your game device." It appeared in front of him, and he grabbed it, grinned, and rushed up to his room.

Noko Oniroh was fairly tall for his age. Well, taller than the other boys he knew, anyways. Which was only his little brother...

His brown eyes always glittered when he played video games. He loved video games. He had collected most of them, and although he didn't have all of them, he did have quite the impressive collection. He turned back to look at the two figures in the shadows. "Wait a second... what... do I call you guys?" Another small chuckle from within the darkness. "Just call us... your new friends." The second voice said darkly. Noko blinked. "Umm... whatever." He rushed back upstairs, feeling he could beat whatever new games he had within the next three hours. Oh yeah. Three hours for SURE.

XS: DDS

So... Jayna and Noko... right?

--Right.

And they have the power now.

--Yeah. But why her? Why not the boy?

The excitable boy? With that sort of power? Nonono.

--I think it would be a good idea.

You thought cloaking the world in eternal darkness was a good idea.

--So? Why bring up ancient history?

You...

--This is not what SHOULD have been.

I know it. But this is what it is. And we had to make due.

--But... with CHILDREN? And what of the other!?

The other will play the role my brother did. Just as he should.

--But to split it up? Why not choose one of them?

They were GOING to be separated anyway. DON'T YOU SEE?

--Apparently NOT!

...I'm sorry. But it was the only way to keep them together in SOME way.

--Oho.

Wh-what?

--It wasn't FOR the good of anything, really, was it? It was because you felt sorry for them.

W-well... I guess I DO have a bit of a soft spot for... you know... THAT kind of stuff.

--So... you wanted them to be together after they were separated, but once she needs her powers back, then--

Weeeelllll... let's cross that bridge when we come to it, 'kay?

--Heheh. Okay, then. 

Chapter Three: The Dragon Djinns; Lightning and Shadow: End 

Next Time on Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

Noko: I come in. Isn't that enough?

Jayna finally gets to the Xiaolin Temple!

Jayna: REALLY? Yesss!

And finds out that the blonde girl was her sister, and that she's really a boy name Thomas from Montevideo, South America! So she can't even be a lose-- I mean, warrior!

Kimiko: Jack Spicer, get off the voice over thing!

But it's MY turn!

Kimiko: No, it's the voice over person's turn!

That's no fun...

And a new friend for the Xiaolin warriors! A weakling by the name of Steve.

Kimiko: Jack!

Jack: What? I'm right here?

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi: O.O' Noo...

Steve's power is the power to calculate many large equations in his head. He can also recite the whole movie "Monty Python", and can tell you everything that happened in all of the Star Wars Movies in vivid detail.

Jayna: Must... Kill... Voiceover... person...

Chapter Four: Meeting Steve Ukle: The Dragon of... Large Equations...

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi: O.O' This CAN'T be for real...

This Dragon is one ball of fire-y, riled up fun!

Noko: Even I doubt that.

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi: O.O' No way... No way... NO WAY!!

WhAt HaPpEnS nExT...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay! Here it is! The big one! The biggest chapter in the whole darn series!! (So far...) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I really love getting them, and I hope I can get more for this chapter, since it's hella long. Of course, that also means that I won't be updating this one for a while... (moans and groans from the audience). I suppose it's for the best, however, 'cuz I gotta get back to work, and plan for leaving Germany and going to college, and graduation, and packing. (You have no IDEA how much crap goes into moving from over seas back to the states... UGH!) Anyways, to avoid telling you my life story, I'm gonna go ahead and start now, and you enjoy this chapter. Update will come when I feel like it. :P

Chapter Four: Meeting Jayna, Fighting Noko, Being Jack

It was almost nightfall when Master Fung arrived at the Temple. The rest of the older Monks, and the youngest four Xiaolin Dragons rushed up to the Silver Manta Ray, to help Master Fung out.

"Ah... still awake, young Monks? I would think that your new leader would have run you through the obstacle course..." Raimundo rubbed the back of his head. "Well... we didn't think you'd mind if we actually had a day off?" He said it as if he was asking a question. But Master Fung actually smiled. "As you see fit, as you are the leader now, Raimundo. That is not to say that I won't be interfering now and again." Raimundo smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"So Master Fung, where'd you go? And what'd you get?" Kimiko asked. Omi jumped up beside her. "Yes! And did you bring me a present?" Clay stared at him. "You're getting a bit hopped up on this present thing, there, li'l partner." Jayna listened to this from the Manta Ray. She didn't want to come out yet. What if they stared at her? And called her a freak? Or just exiled her? Or hated her? Or...

As these wild thoughts rushed through her head, her suitcase began to fall from her fingertips, and, before she could stop it, it landed, thud... slide, thud... slide, thud... on the hard ground. "Oh...no..." Jayna didn't want to get out just yet. She was still afraid they would do something really mean. "You...gettin' outta there, partner?" A voice shouted out to her, a thick laden Texas accented voice. "...Y-yes..." Jayna said, in the smallest voice she could muster. "Well? Why don't you come out of the Silver Manta Ray?" Another male voice. "...I...I will... Later..." "I think she's scared." A girls voice this time said. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Jayna said. She closed her eyes tightly. 'Like jumping into a cold pool...' She thought, and jumped right out of the Manta Ray, doing a simple flip before she landed.

There was a collective gasp, and then silence. Jayna had, while in the bathroom, changed her clothes to the greatest extent. Instead of her normal jeans and t-shirt, she was wearing a skirt, black boots, and a very cut up shirt. Her shirt was gray, and only had one sleeve. Underneath that was a black tank top, and covering her arms were black and gray striped arm warmers. Her skirt was ripped at the bottom, ending about at her knees, held up by a belt with a very familiar symbol on it. The boots looked heavy, with a gold band going around the ankles, held on with a brown, swirly buckle.

The four others stared at this new kid for a while, making Jayna awfully uncomfortable. They turned to Master Fung with a questioning look on their faces. He looked down at them with a blank stare. Omi turned back and walked towards the new girl. "Hello, new friend. My name is Omi." He smiled. The girl simply stared for a while, as every one watched the interaction, until...

"WHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAA!! You look like a cheese snack!" He turned red, but she grabbed his hand and pumped it up and down. "My name's Jayna Dennis! And you're the nicest person I've met in a long time, Omi!" He smiled, and shook of the new dizziness he had gotten from being shaken like that. "Well, then, welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, your new home!" Jayna looked past everyone and smiled. "You mean, you really live here? For real? This is amazing!" Kimiko got into it then. "Yeah, it's really a great place to live." "Besides the fact that we only have mats for beds." "And the grub's not bad, either!" Raimundo and Clay chimed in. Jayna smiled, looking quite happy. "Wow! This place feels like home, already!" "Yeah, well, don't get used to it if you're going to drop heavy suitcases on people, or dragons!" Jayna looked down to see Dojo, hauling her suitcase behind him. "Oh, thank you! Hmmm... Dojo, right?" Dojo grinned. "Well, heh... yeah." Jayna had fun that night, learning the names of people, playing their games, and learning their obstacle course.

But not as much fun trying out the Shen Gong Wu.

'Cuz this is what happened.

Master Fung brought out the ancient artifacts, holding them out to everyone, including Jayna. Jayna stared quzzically at them. "Umm... okay, this is like that thing that turned into the ship. What is it?" Omi looked at hers. "That, my new friend, is the Eye of Dashi. It shoots out powerful lightning!" Jayna smiled. "That's right up my element. So how do I use it?" Kimiko showed her how to hold it. "...Then you just say the name of it, and don't shock anybody." She concentraited on a far away tree. "Stand back, everyone..." They did. "EYE OF DASHI!" She said, her eyes, as well as everyone else's, shut tightly. But what happened wasn't what she expected. "...Huh? HEY! This isn't lightning at all!" Bubbles had begun to emit from the Wu, oddly enough. She frowned. "Is it broken?" Clay scratched his head, and took it. "I don't think you can really BREAK a Shen Gong Wu, partner." He shot a long streak of lightning towards the same tree, hitting it, and making a single mark on its trunk.

Jayna shook her head. "Whull--whatever. Just... here, lemme see this one." The Orb of Tornomi was quickly explained to her. This time, she kept her eyes open. "ORB OF TORNOMI!" She said, holding it out. After a few seconds of no large river of water, she was beginning to wonder... until..."AAGH! IT'S--IT'S--It's PEEING ON MY SHOE!" A small trickle of JUST water was falling from it. Not at all what was described to her.

It was very confusing, for everyone. The Tiger Claws? Always led to a brick wall. The Jet Bootsu? Wouldn't stop floating upwards, until she took them off. The Lotus Twister? Caused her to see red, yellow, green, and blue spots in front of her eyes for several excruciatingly long minutes.

"That's IT! I quit Shen Gong Wu. I hate this. They're so lame." She said, sulking on the ground. Master Fung, with all of his cool wisdom, just then popped up, as he just seems to always do. "Is something wrong, my young pupil?" Jayna stood up quickly. "I'll say there is. These Wu deals don't WORK for me. And JUST me. I think they hate me. Which is FINE! 'Cuz I hate them too!" She said, kicking the Star Hanabi, and causing it to emit a few clouds of smoke. Master Fung picked it up. "That's because they, technically, are your cousins." Jayna, as well as everyone else, blinked, confusedly. "My... cousins?" "When Dashi was alive, and came across Lumus and Daimus, they showed him the very first Shen Gong Wu. Since they were actual dragons, they couldn't use them, but were oddly affected by their powers. For instance, Lumus was drawn to Lightning Shen Gong Wu, even though she couldn't use them. Daimus was drawn to the darker Wu, even though HE couldn't use them. And so, they are referred to your cousins, because one cannot be used by the other, as if they were related."

Everyone sat in silence for a while, contemplating this theory, while Master Fung cleaned up the rest of the Shen Gong Wu. "So... I'll NEVER be able to use ANY Wu correctly?" Jayna said sadly. Kimiko placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. She looked up, however, with a playful smile on her face. "Aww... who needs 'em? Come on, let's play some more! Anyone up for Tag?"

After all that, the new group was exhausted. "Night, Jayna. Bright and early tomorrow, okay?" Jayna nodded. "Right-0 Captain." The others laughed and chuckled at the Captain crack, but for the most part, they waved and wished her goodnight. She flopped on her mat and smiled. She wasn't the outcast. She wasn't the freak. She wasn't even considered weird. She was just another kid. Like a sister. "Like a sister..." She sighed, and rolled over, tired from a full day of excitement.

XS: DDS

The sun was rising over a beautiful mountain, making the dew on the grass glisten happily. The temple in the valley was quiet, as the older monks were meditating, and the younger ones weren't to be up for another two and a half hours.

Well, they weren't SUPPOSED to be up for another two and a half hours.

"GOOD MORNING XIAOLIN MUNK HEADS! TIME TO SHINY RISE AND STUFF!! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Jayna had gotten dressed (in her own clothes), and was jumping from cubicle to cubicle, waking up her slightly grumpy new friends.

"Jayna, I know I said 'bright and early', but you didn't have to... yaawwwwnnn... take it all literally and stuff." Raimundo said, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his new uniform. The others, in their uniforms, nodded in consent, Omi actually falling asleep standing up. Jayna put her hands on her hips. "I know it's waay early, but Master Fung has something really exciting to show all of us! And I want to see it right now!" Master Fung appeared behind her, making the other four jump. "That is correct, Jayna. You see, Jayna is the Dragon Djinn of Lightning. You shall be training with her to improve your skills. Together, you will be a powerful force against the dark Haylin side." They nodded dutifully, Jayna supposing they were all told about this before she came.

"Jayna, do you know how to tap into your power?" Jayna thought hard. "Yeah... no. No... no. Nope. No idea. How?" Master Fung put a hand to his head. Jayna simply watched him, and soon, felt something tickle her back. She laughed loudly. It tickled more. She laughed more. What was going on? She frowned as best as she could, since she was laughing so much. "Okay, this is getting IRRITATING!" She raised her hand, and brought it down quickly, and, to her and everyone else's surprise, created a massive thunderbolt that hit the ground with a force so large, it knocked everyone off their feet. Except, of course, Master Fung.

"Whoa... Did I do that?" She asked Master Fung, who confirmed it with a slight nod. She looked at her hands, which felt tingly, too, as if they had fallen asleep. She turned to a dummy on the obstacle course and raised a closed fist. Concentrating hard, she brought it down fast, as a slightly thick, long string of lightning appeared in her hand. "HEY! Neat!" She held her Lightning Whip in her hands behind her back as Master Fung explained the next set of instructions.

"You must use that energy, and give it to your team mates in the form of a weapon upgrade. For instance... Raimundo, your Sword of the Nebula." He held it up for Master Fung to take, and Jayna stared at it. She shook her head and turned her back to run away, but then, she sharply turned back around and whipped the Sword, missing Master Fung by a few inches. The whip mark stayed on the sword for several seconds before the sword began to glow. At once, it returned to its master's hand, in the shape of...

"I call it 'The Static-Wind Saber'!" Jayna announced, though slightly winded. He whooped loudly and practiced with the weapon, a double-sided Light Saber, making powerful lightning covered tornados. "Cool!" But it was just as he said this, that the saber disappeared, leaving nothing but his old sword. "Heeeyyyy..." Jayna grinned. "Sorry, but I have to save some of my energy for everyone else, too..." Kimiko was up next. She held out her Arrow Sparrow. Jayna studied them. "Okay. Throw two of them up into the air. This should be REALLY cool!" Kimiko threw the small shuriken-like birds into the sky, and Jayna whacked them once each with her Lightning Whip, and... "Viola! I call them the 'Burning Spark Chakrams'!" Two large circular weapons appeared on Kimiko's arms, one bright yellow, the other fire red. She spun around with them, alternating a lightning and fire streak in the air. "Awesome!"

Clay was up next. Jayna rubbed her hands together as he threw his Meteorang towards her, which she promptly whipped. What came back to him wasn't his Boomerang, as he expected, but a large, heavy, rock-made hammer. "Say hello to your 'Electro-Rock Hammer'!" He swung it down hard, creating a large crater in the ground with sparks emitting from it every know and then. "Heavy! Thanks, Jayna!" Omi was practically vibrating, he was so excited. "Myturnmyturnmyturn!!" He held up his Shimo staff, at which Jayna twisted and turned her head to. "Uhmm... what's that?" Omi looked at it. "It is my Shimo Staff." She blinked. "Yeaaahh... But I don't think I can do anything for it... as it... looks... like a... twig." Omi scowled. "Yes. BUT! Like many other things, it is more than they appear!" Jayna clenched her teeth together uncertainly and gave him the signal to throw it up. She struck it, and it glowed for a bit, before falling back into Omi's hands. "Like it? I didn't know what to do for a second, so I thought up this. It's called the 'Liqui-Lightning Harpoon'. The shape of it is a harpoon, but when thrown, it created a malleable bubble around the opponents, which will issue slightly unpleasant shocks, to say the least." Omi grabbed her legs. "Oh...Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Jayna giggled nervously. "It's alright... no big deal... THREE SECOND RULE!" Omi jumped off while everyone laughed.

Jayna was actually having fun with this. For once in her life, she was having fun with a huge group of people. And this was a big deal for her.

"Look alive, people! 'Cuz this Wu is definitely alive and kicking! Whoa...!" Jayna picked up the scroll. "WOAH!" Everyone gathered around. "What? What kind of Shen Gong Wu is it?" Jayna shrugged. "Psh. I dunno. But look! It's like a TV!" Kimiko slid the scroll away from her. "It's called the Imo Gazer. Whoever looks through this Wu can put the person you see into a deeeeep sleep. It comes in handy for those wired insomniacs hyped up on caffeine." Jayna grinned. This would be the PERFECT opportunity for her to get accepted into their group! Fully!

XS: DDS

"There it is! The Imo Gazer! And not one sign of an enemy anywhere in sight!" Clay rubbed his head. "Yeah. Still... it's sort of strange that there's not one single hide nor hair of anyone here yet... should we wait?" "Why?" Answered Raimundo, rushing towards the Wu. "I say, if it's here, it's up for gr--WOAH!" But a crash disturbed his final thought, as a tall, black-haired someone flipped in front of the Wu. "Looking for something?" It was... someone new? "Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing?" Jayna looked from Raimundo to the new kid, full of confusion. "So... you don't know this guy?" Everyone shook his or her heads, before Jayna turned to the tall stranger. "Hey, a name wouldn't hurt, huh?" He looked shocked at first, but then grinned. "All you need to know is that I'm Noko. Oh yeah. And I'm the bad guy in this outfit."

Jayna grinned. "You know... that works just fine for me..." She charged for the Wu, at the same time as Noko did. And before Jayna could grab the Wu, Noko kicked out his feet, and knocked Jayna backwards. Everyone gasped as she slid into a far rock. "Ugh... okay, that was a practice hit." She stood up and charged him again, throwing a few of her favorite kicks and punches at him, as he swerved to avoid them. Unfortunately, he was hit several times. "Ow...oh, man. Getting hit so hard never hurt so much... as to get hit that hard by a GIRL!" Jayna scowled, holding up a closed fist, so that a whip of lightning appeared again in her hands. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Noko frowned, a challenging, menacing frown, as he too held up his hand. Only in his hand was a dark chain, attached to which was a spiky ball--a mace.

"Come on, then..." She said, grinning now. He grinned back, but charged at her, swinging the dark mace, which, she soon found out, could be extended at his will. She jumped over it, like she was jumping rope, and smacked him in the back with the whip. He screeched, but managed to nail her once with one of the blunt protrudings. Jayna squealed. "You... are SO gonna pay for that!" She rushed at him, and nailed him in the gut with her fist, just as he brought the mace down onto her back. The two flew away from each other... and as soon as it started... it stopped. Jayna fell face forward just as Noko fell to his knees. A tie.

"Whoa." The Xiaolin Warriors ran over to Jayna, who had fainted. "We'd better get her home." They said, Dojo rushing into his full form, and all of them leaving Noko "unconscious", not realizing also that no one had bothered to grab the Imo Gazer...

XS: DDS

"HE SHOOTS... HE SCORES! Another 2 pointer for Jack Spicer, EBG!!" A boy of seventeen stood in the middle of a basketball court his parents had given him, or made him, or had people make him, for his thirteenth birthday. But only because it got him active. Other than world conquest, Basketball was Jack Spicer's most favorite thing in the world.

Jack Spicer, otherwise known as (Only to his parents and their, for lack of better words, friends) Jonathan Matthew Spencer. Yeah, Jonathan Matthew Spencer was his REAL full name. He only used Jack Spicer as an alias. It was, in the beginning, for fun. You know, awkward introductions and such. As his parents were rich, and he was the, again, for lack of better words, Paris Hilton of the family, he needed such a title so droll and hardcore wannabe Goth to make others think that there was no WAY he could POSSIBLY be linked to that world renowned boy genius super cutie Jonathan Matthew Spencer, age seventeen.

Yes, because Jonathan Matthew Spencer, age seventeen, was a so-called prodigy. And he was only so called because of his parents. But wait, what kind of parents would do that to their kid? Blahblahblah. Don't get him wrong. Jonathan Matthew loved the pity attention. Heck, he loved BEING the center of attention. When it shunned his parents for pushing him to hard. Which rarely happened. Which is why he loved it so much. Sure. Jonathan Matthew Spencer could play piano, and guitar, and write and compose his own songs, and OH, he was QUITE the up and coming artist. What a little Picasso! Like Rembrandt! OH! And his FILMS! The one about war and pestilence! And the little puppy! He's a cross between George Lucas, and that guy who directed Ferest Gimp, oh, what's his name...?

OH OH OH! And let us NOT forget how GREAT of an engineer and robotics technician he is! Really? Jonathan Matthew MADE that? That robotic maid that cleans and does dishes? How much for that, eh, Jonathan? A hahahah. Fake laughter continues. So, Jonathan, I bet you have your hands full, eh, a good kid like you, going on his 5th Masters for his 7th major. Oh, yes, did we forget to mention? He double majored. Twice. A hahahah. Oh, what a gifted child. Whatever children he has will be like little Einsteins.

Children? Jonathan Matthew, where ARE you hiding your girlfriend? Or, should we say, girlfriends? I bet the girls are all over you! A hahahahah.

And THIS is where Jonathan Matthew exited the scene.

I think we've seen enough of Jonathan Matthew Spencer. On to Jack Spicer.

This is a different creature altogether.

He HATED crowds, of ANY kind, and couldn't take fake laughter much more than a sweaty old guy in front of him at the line for the movies. And the guy smells like cigarettes and death! And Jack wasn't really, despite popular thought, all that into death. I mean, after he saw his pet bunny die...

Jack Spicer was only known as Jack Spicer since he entered Kindergarten. And this is how it went.

"Okay, children. Now today, to get started, I want you to write your names on a piece of paper, and stand up and say a few things about yourselves!" Kindergarten teachers are oh, so CHEERY for teachers. Jonathan Matthew could only suppose this was a "beginning of the year" thing. He started to put on his paper "J-..." but stopped. He HATED being called "Jonathan Matthew Spencer". He hated being a "Spencer". Kids everywhere knew The Spencer's as the richest people anywhere, 'cuz their parents talked about The Spencer's all the time. "Oh, did you know The Spencer's have this?" "Honey, why can't we have that? The Spencer's have that." His parents came to the small town to get away from all of that. The realtor said that they would be known as Mr. and Mrs. S. That's it. That's to whom the mail came. And why? "They enjoyed... the SIMPLE life." Sure. 'That's why we have a big screen TV in the RUMPUS room. Like anyone in this town knew what a rumpus room even WAS.' Jack thought. He looked out the window. A bright yellow daffodil caught his eye, and he watched it contently, until the teacher tapped his desk with one of her perfectly manicured fingers.

The flower made him think of his grandparents, 'cuz that's what they always had on the kitchen table when he came to visit. They were the only normal people he knew. He loved them more than just about anything. Whenever he did something bad, and his mother wanted grandma to scold him, she would say, "Jackie-boy, you straighten up and fly right." And he would have to sulk, because that was part of the pretend scolding. "Here's a fiver. Go get a slushy." was whispered behind her hand. Because to her, her grandson was normal. Not special 'cuz he knew algebra. Not a prodigy 'cuz he could build a VCR-- and program it. He was Jackie-boy. Or Jack...

"J-A-C-K" He smiled. He liked it. Everyone could know him now as his favorite people did. And back then; he kept an open mind, so maybe these people, these kids, could become some of his favorite people too. "S-P..." Oh, no. Not Spencer. Wait... Spencer? Or was it "Spincer?" "S-P-I..." "Class, only five more minutes! I want to know exactly what you want to be called." "S-P-I-..." Maybe it was "E"... Absentmindedly, he continued to write, forgetting a letter...

Jonathan Matthew Spencer looked down at his paper, and blinked, slightly confused, but mostly... pleased. "J-A-C-K S-P-I-C-E-R". Jack Spicer. Jonathan--now Jack-- smiled. He liked that. Jack. Jack Spicer.

Return to present day.

So that's that. The analysis of an Evil Boy Genius. Which isn't that hard to figure. I mean, there was one person who could easily see through all that. But she (for he was pretty sure she was a she) was there since he was a baby.

Who was that, now? What was her name?

Jack stopped playing basketball, or any moving what so ever, which was unfortunate, since the ball hit the backboard, and rebounded him right in the face. But he lay there, rubbing his face. His cheek. That one area with the cut... where he put all the make-up he could find to cover it up. His parents said it was a birthmark. But what kind of birthmark was that? He looked up birthmarks. And none of them looked like the one he had. And besides, not one of his kindergarten or first grade pictures had that... thing in it.

Being Jack Spicer, he thought, as he got up to answer the call of his detecto-bot, was harder than he wanted it to be.

Chapter Four: Meeting Jayna, Fighting Noko, Being Jack: End

Next Time On Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

Chase: I find this utterly and completely a waste of my time.

Chase realizes that his power is dwindling and he is becoming weaker than even Jack Spicer!

Chase: -.-' Spicer, if I find out that this was you, I WILL kill you.

And Jack becomes the most powerful force in the universe! Teamed up with Omi, they are unstoppable!

Noko: How come I'm never talked about on these things? It isn't fair...

Omi: The most powerful force in the universe? With Jack Spicer?

Jack: Hey, I'm not denying it. I have mad skills! ...What? It's not my fault I have the SKILLZ!

Clay: So, wait, if it WASN'T Spicer, than who...

Raimundo: Here's a thought... what IF... it's the VOICE OVER PERSON??

And then, everyone has... cake, or something.

Kimiko: I think the voice over person is tired.

Umm... and then... Jayna... goes to the... mall?

Chase: Undoubtedly.

Even though this is a waste of my time, I feel that I need to take charge while the voice over person sleeps. So, what really actually happens in this chapter? I am going to become more powerful. That's what happens.

Everyone: O.O

Wuya: Oh, is it end of the world time already?

Chapter Five: Chase Young; A Most Powerful Being.

Kimiko: That sounds familiar... Omi!!

Omi: What?

Chase! Get out of here; you're going to ruin everything! You're MY minion, now! MINE!!

AlL hElL bReAkS lOoSe...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, here it is! Chapter five in the series! If you're looking, "Since Second Grade" has been updated as well, specifically "Jacks Attack!". So... yeah. Anyways, to make a long story short, I had a crap load o' things to do. STILL have a crap load o' things to do. But it should get a bit easier to update now. Well, read and enjoy, minions!

Chapter Five: So Where's Jayna?

"So, you got the Imo Gazer? Very good." Noko had returned to the cavern in which Chase Young resides. He appeared unharmed, and appeared to have won the battle. But he actually lost it. Tied isn't winning. Tied is "You both lost together. Congratulations, LOSERS!" Noko shrugged. "Whatever. Can I go away now?" He just wanted to play video games. Just drown out everything in a round of Nettek 6.

Noko wasn't a good loser. On the contrary, he was a bad sport, bad loser, and just plain mean when he didn't win. He didn't know why. It was just how it always was. Ever since he was little, the first time he played "Musical Chairs" at his cousin's birthday party. The one kid he hated more than anyone in the whole room got the chair he wanted. And then the kid had to go to the hospital. And Noko home, due to the kid's "Severe Bruising--3 bruises and a black eye." His stepmother would just glare as his father yelled. But he didn't really care. Hey, he WAS at the chair first. And that kid knew it.

But...

"For now, you may. But tomorrow... Tomorrow, I have a job for you." Noko didn't really hear the last part. He was already half way to his room, lost in thought. And this is how it went.

'How could a girl... a girl who looks like the world's biggest DITZ... beat me? It's... it's improbable... it's lame... and what's worst, I don't even know who she is, or if I'll get to try to beat her again..."

He thought back to the fight. 'Hey, a name wouldn't hurt, huh?' She seemed so bubbly... 'What's THAT supposed to mean?' And she had this weird, sickeningly sweet, cheerful disposition... 'Come on, then.' Her grin played his mind. He smiled at the thought, but then rolled back over. "Stupid... what's-her-name. Gah." He turned on his Game Station. Nettek 6 was calling, and he needed a good fight... somehow.

At the Xiaolin Temple...

Jayna needed to sleep for the day, taking away practice time for the warriors with their new, lightning based weapons. But after that... after that it was just depressing.

Jayna sat in the courtyard after she was better, not feeling like doing anything. 'What the heck was that? I have never come that close to losing in my whole LIFE. No. I have never LOST a fight. What in the world was going on?' She thought back to the fight. 'Getting hit so hard never hurt so much...' She smiled and mouthed the last few parts of his statement. 'As to get hit that hard by a GIRL!' She looked to the setting sun, her favorite thing to watch. She could think back to everything she's ever done, but not once could she think back to a time when she lost a fight, except to Master Fung, of course. "Hey... you okay Jayna?" Raimundo had appeared at her shoulder, and she nodded. "Fine. Or something. Why? What do you need?" She said, sounding bored. Raimundo sat down next to her. "You know, it's okay if you lose." Jayna inwardly rolled her eyes. "I mean, I lost a whole lot of times before I could get really good. You know, we're all pretty much losers in the beginning. So you--" Jayna stood up quickly, looking mad.

"So, I'm a loser, huh? Look, I appreciate your...'help', but I'm gonna get outta here before I get REALLY steamed!" Jayna stomped out of the gates before Rai could stop her, running toward the hills in the distance, not really knowing where she was going... until she felt a pull. She knew where she wanted to go... but she didn't know exactly why she was going there... or really, what she was headed for. But she went towards the pull anyway.

The only one who knew where she was going was the one controlling the pull...

She stopped by one of the tall oak trees, panting softly. She had been running so long, that she didn't know where she was, or how far she had gone. She sulked down the trunk of the tree. "A nap does sound like a good idea..." she yawned. Where ever the idea came from. Where DID that idea come from? She'd figure it out when she dreamed.

Just then, a tall figure dropped from the treetops above her. He had learned of her weakness, the one she didn't think to remember. The Lightning Djinn Lumus was "attracted" to any electric Shen Gong Wu. When it sensed any, it would become automatically drawn to it. The figure, aka Noko, shifted the Imo Grazer and the Eye of Dashi to one hand, reaching down to pick up Jayna with the other. Jayna subconsciously wrapped an arm around his back, to which Noko jumped, and almost dropped her. Fortunately, he remembered Jayna was asleep, and continued on to Chase Young's cavern.

"He... he did it? I didn't think he could do it... but he did do it." Wuya said, walking toward the pair. Noko glared at her. "Hello? Heavy, unconscious human needs to be MOVED!!" One of the Jungle Cat warriors moved next to him, so he could place Jayna into its arms. "Take the girl to her room." Chase instructed. Noko looked on, curious. "What are you going to do with her now?" He asked. Chase crossed his arms. "That's simple. Use her to gain power. With her on my side, and you and Omi in addition, I will be invincible." Noko frowned. "Noko?" Chase glanced over at him, a curious look grazing his face. "She's a good fighter. And I still want my rematch." Noko's face was full of hatred, but that's not how it was, for real, at all. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. The truth of the matter was, he was curious. How could she be so strong, when, as Chase put it, she just discovered her abilities?

XS: DDS

"WHAT"  
"She's GONE! I went to go look for her in the Crouching Cougar, and she's GONE! I don't know where she is."

The Xiaolin Warriors were frantic. Raimundo went to go look for Jayna after her little fit. But even following the trail she left, he couldn't find out where she had went to exactly. It was like she disappeared into thin air.

"You must find her, Young Dragons. If Chase Young has taken her, the consequences could be dire, and bring forth a--" Everyone offered their two cents. "A thousand years of darkness?" Master Fung blinked. "Actually, I was going to say it could bring forth a plethora of events that could lead to the end of all good and the world as we know it..." The warriors stood there, simply looking shocked. Dojo appeared next to them. "But that works, too."

XS: DDS

Jayna blinked a couple of times to get the weird light out of her eyes. 'Must be sunrise... I can't believe I fell asleep for that freaking long.' But when she actually cleared her eyes, she wasn't in the same place she had fallen asleep at.

'Where... big room... big bed... big...alone-ness...' Jayna closed her eyes, and screamed. "SOMEONE GET IN HERE, NOW!!!" Within about a minute, Noko bursts into the room. "What's up? Why... why are you screaming?" Jayna opened her eyes. "Uhh... There... was a spider?" Jayna stood up and rushed over to him. "Look, I don't know where I am... or who you are..." Noko raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember me? The fight? I'm--" Jayna's eyes got wide. "The bad guy in the outfit! You're Noko, huh!" He grinned. "And YOU--" Jayna stopped him, again, to his annoyance. "You owe me a rematch!" Noko glared at her. "Yeah, okay, we all know that. But I can't quite fight you here because--" Again, another interruption. "What? Are you a COWARD! COWARD!!" He put a hand over her mouth. "OKAY, stop that! Look. I can't fight you, because my boss wants to talk to you. Now." He moved his hand, and Jayna nodded. "Ohh... okay."

"So, wait, who's your boss?" Noko shrugged. "I don't know his name. I just work here." Jayna nodded. Noko looked over to her, curious. "So, why were you really screaming back there?" Jayna stopped and looked at the floor. "I... don't like being in big places by myself." Noko laughed. "You're afraid of big places? Now THAT'S unusual!" Jayna tripped him, and stared down at him menacingly. "Okay, look. Let me lay this out for you right now. I DON'T LIKE big places. I'm NOT AFRAID. I just DON'T like them." Noko stood up. "Right, right. Don't blow a gasket." She crossed her arms as they walked the rest of the way to the main room.

"Welcome, Djinn of Lightning." Jayna jumped and grabbed Noko's hand. Noko glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Who are you!" Jayna yelled at the indoor gazebo, out of which a man with long, black hair stepped out. "Just call me--" Jayna interrupted again. "Okay, look, either you have a name or you don't! Gah, what is up with this 'call me' crud?" Chase raised an eyebrow. "I am Chase Young." Jayna and Noko gasped. "Chase Young? But--You're the baddest bad guy anywhere." Jayna said, frowning. Noko, on the other hand, was slightly grinning. "Cool. I'm working for the baddest baddie ever." Jayna frowned even more. 'Now what am I gonna do?'

XS: DDS

A door fell. "Give us back Jayna!" The Xiaolin Warriors yelled, assuming a pose. Jack yelled back. "What are you talking about?" They stared at him. "Y-you don't know what... we're talking about?" Raimundo asked, quite confused. "Nope." A group of Jack-Bots appeared at his side. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some robots to upgrade." The group looked among themselves. "I don't get it. Then who stole Jayna?" Jack turned around. "I don't know, but I-- you-- wait, who?" Everyone looked at Jack. "Our friend Jayna's been kidnapped, Jack Spicer." Omi explained. Jack's face looked suddenly dark. "So... who took her?" He said, suddenly serious. "Aren't you listening? We just got here looking for her, if she's not here, we don't know WHERE she is." Kimiko said, while Jack went over to his computer, and stared typing. "Chase's got her." He said, looking back at them, while they stared, open mouthed, at Jack. "What?"

XS: DDS

"No. No no no. I'm not just gonna... JOIN one of the baddest bad guys in all of... anything. There's a moral code somewhere that's just broken ALL to pieces by that. Y'know?" Jayna said, trying her hardest to back out of the place. But, the harder she tried, the more jungle cats appeared behind her, blocking the only exit. "Uh... Chase... sir? Could you... possibly move your, uh, jungle cats?" Chase smirked. "I don't think so." Jayna shook her head. "No? No... I didn't think so. Okay, well, I think I'll just head back to my room then." Jayna walked back to her room, only to be stopped once more by Chase. "Be careful, Djinn of Lightning. One day soon you WILL have to join my side. And you might just end up liking it." Jayna eased back. That was creepy in more ways than she wished to think about. "I'll keep that in mind..." She said, as she stumbled up the stairs to her room. Noko followed closely behind. "So, why are you working with this guy, anyways?" Jayna asked her otherwise annoying stalker. Noko stopped, causing Jayna to turn around and watch him think.

"Actually... It's a long, loooong story." Jayna smiled and grabbed his hand again, to his annoyance. 'Darn it, why does she keep doing that?'

Even though, on the inside, he was grinning.

"You can tell me the whole story in here!" She said, leading him to her room. 'Sure, I'm flirting, but... SO?' He sat down, a little more appreciative of her attentiveness. "Like I said, it's a long story. So if you need a bathroom break, or popcorn..." Jayna shook her head. "Nah. No bathroom break needed. And I hate popcorn. It sticks to weird places..." Noko chuckled under his breath. 'Weird one...' "Fine. Look, it all started when I was a kid. At around the time my mom divorced my dad..." "That's waaay early. Don't you think you should start around sometime around THIS decade?" "I AM starting in this decade." "No you're not!" "Yes, I am." "Okay. How old are you, then, smart guy?" "...Seventeen." "See? That was a decade and seven years ago." "...Mmm..." "You can continue, though, if you want." "Gee, thanks, Cheerful." "It's Jayna." "Now you tell me? And now, it's too late. Cheerful." "Hrmph." "Anyways. Like I was saying... It happened around the time Mom and Dad split."

Chapter Five: So Where's Jayna?: End

Next Time On Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

Noko tells of his awful, horrible, and bloody past.

Noko: FINALLY! MY TURN!! Wait... bloody past?

A story of a young boy, abandoned as a baby, and taken to be raised by wild gophers!

Noko: o.o'' Wild gophers? You have GOT to be kidding--

And then, when he was twelve, taken out of his familiar world of holes and shadows, and thrust into the world of real live human people! He has so much to learn, as well as learning to harness his powers and abilities. Will he be able to do it all?

Noko: The real question is: Can I strangle the voice over person without getting caught?

Noko Oniroh is a twelve-year-old boy, with nothing to gain, and everything to lose: His family, his gopher girlfriend, and his familiar life style.

Jayna: Gopher girlfriend?

Noko: That is JUST not true... wait, how can you even be buying this stuff?

Jayna: I dunno... but "raised by wild gophers"? Sounds pretty--

Noko: Just. Shut. Up.

But wait! What will happen when Noko leaves his gopher family... FOR GOOD? How will they survive without his protection? What will become of them? Oh, the drama, the ever-loving depression of the lingering thought, that the only family you've ever known might be kitty kibble.

Kitty kibble... nice one, Spicer.

Noko: Spicer...

Jayna: Kitty kibble?

Or... IS it the only family? Will Noko's real family step up, to show that once and for all, REAL family bonds are better than gopher family bonds?

Gopher family bonds... that's good...

Noko: ...die. DIE!!

Chapter Six: Noko Gopher-Boy; The Real Life Story. Based on a Real Life Story.

Jayna: Noko Gopher-Boy... I HAVE to read that one.

Noko: You will ALL die by my hand...

YoUr GoPhEr-Y hAnD...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Noko's Lame and Pretty Drawn-out Adventures That Got Him Where He Is Today, Which Is Pretty Much The Same Place He Would Have Been Had He Stayed Where He Was. 

Noko Oniroh was a quiet child. Most people found that peculiar. But he didn't cry as much as normal children did (Which his mother quite appreciated, thank YOU very much) and he wasn't ever afraid of the dark, which made bedwetting not a problem (Which his father was in awe of, thank YOU very much). But he was unusually quiet. Mostly up in his room, reading a book, or playing quietly with his toys.

Just sitting there... playing... not laughing, or anything like that. But sitting there... Sitting there... Sitting there...

Maybe it WAS a LITTLE creepy.

But he was happy nonetheless. His parents both loved him... even though there were some problems between the both of them. But he couldn't fix that. Could he? Sometimes he wondered what his life would be like if he could fix whatever it was that was wrong with his parent's marriage. But he didn't try, and the fighting never really got any worse. It never got better, but it never got worse, either. So he just stayed out of the way.

Up until the divorce.

So, his mother went one way, his father went another way, and he... he was stuck in the middle. His father wanted him, his mother wanted him, the courts couldn't decide. Usually it's the mother that gets the child. But she had HER darkness's as well as his father. They were both equally irresponsible, equally loving... so, they decided to keep him each for half a year. He was home schooled, so schooling wasn't a problem. Noko argued the point of making new friends, but it fell upon deaf ears, and he was sent with his mother for the winter and spring, and went with his father for the summer and fall.

And he was okay with that. It wasn't the best thing, but it was okay. Up until his parents got remarried. His stepmother, stepfather, stepbrother and stepsisters didn't really like him. To them, NOKO was the intruder. HE was wrong. HE was sent to make THEIR lives miserable. And before such a thought crossed his mind, it had crossed theirs, and was executed with such a force; he could swear he was in the western part of south Hell.

During the summer and fall, his father, stepmother, and stepbrother would go to work or daycare, and he would go across the street to a retired college professor's house to get schooled. Of course, most of it was above his level, but he got C's and B's, and no one seemed to mind. During the winter and spring his stepfather, mother, and two stepsisters would go about their business. His stepsisters would go to high school; his stepfather would go to work at "The Company". Noko never found out what, exactly, "The Company" was, but he could only assume it was important, because whenever people talked about it, it was always in hushed voices and in some sort of awe. Noko's mother would stay home and school him, trying to keep up with what the ex-college professor already taught him, and then yelling at thin air (to his father, really, but he wasn't there) how hard it was to keep up with the stupidness of "some old college professor guy... EX college professor guy, even. Does that make sense, Noko? Oh, why am I asking YOU this. It's not your fault, sweetness."

And it progressed like this for... what felt like forever. In all actuality it was only until he was sixteen. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Or, should I say, I'm getting ahead of Noko. So let's rewind to Noko's twelfth spring. At his stepfather's house. To him, it was never Noko's mother's house. No. To Noko's stepfather, everything Noko messed with was his. "Stepfather's house." "Stepfather's TV." "Stepfather's Car." "Stepfather's Daughters." Even his daughter's things were his when Noko was messing with it. "Stepfather's Makeup." "Stepfather's Training Bra." Hey, Noko was curious.

Until one day, the oldest of his stepsisters was fed up with him always touching her stuff. And she found a way to lure him into a dark room. And start to tie him up.

Being in a dark room didn't bug him. The tying up part bugged him. He wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice. So he thought instead, still struggling, of course. But he did think. About his sister, and everything SHE was afraid of.

Suddenly, she stopped trying to tie him up. And started to scream instead. Screaming that something was grabbing her legs. Yelling that something had a hold of her arms. Crying that something was choking her neck. Noko scrambled to the light switch after he untied himself to see his stepsister, still grabbing at her throat, twisting and writhing on the floor.

And as much as his stepsister tried to tell his stepfather that it wasn't him, but "a tentacled monster alien octopus thing", he still got in trouble, and was grounded for the rest of the night. (His mother got home just in time, before the punishment got worse.)

But Noko DID do it. Well, he made the thing that did it anyways. He stood in front of his window that night, looking at his shadow on the floor. He concentraited, stared, and finally... it rose! Sure, it was a little misshapen, and lumpy, and sort of hunchbacked, but he liked it. And he called it Shadow man, just like the others he made. Not all of them were his shapes, though. Some of them were shapes he thought of, that came out of the shadows like cookie cutouts. Dogs, cats, birds, even a few dinosaurs and cars. And he made THEM his friends, though not the cars so much as the living creatures.

The living shadows came in handy too. Like when it was late, and he wanted to get a drink or snack from the kitchen. Shadows are silent, you know, and no one hears THEM when they go get milk from the fridge, or cookies from the pantry. They could be used for pain, too. Like when he actually found a group of kids to play baseball with. None of the others actually knew him, and they found that treating him nicely was too much of a chore. So they berated and teased him instead. Until one boy pushed it too far. And Noko made one of the shadows drag him into the solid concrete. Now his tennis shoe will lay there forever, embedded in the blacktop for all time. Unfortunately, they got the rest of him out. They, being the construction workers, figured that it was so hot the tar melted. Or something like that. There was only one time he used them to cheat, but his Ex-College Professor Teacher was cranky that day, and gave him a calculus-level math test, even though he was only fourteen. So he got an A+. Nothing wrong with it. It's not like he's cheating off of the other kids in class.

FYI, there AREN'T any other kids in class.

For the moment, everything was... pretty cool. He liked having the power to control something for once. And for once, he was actually, truly happy. Until that one spring...

It was the families' annual get together barbeque the spring before his seventeenth birthday. Noko decided that it was about time his family learn of his power. They would appreciate him the same, if not more, knowing that they were trusted enough to hold this secret. He grinned. It was as if he was some sort of superhero or something, like the ones he read about in comic books.

His stepparents and real parents stood at the grill, making forced small talk, forced jokes, forced laughter. Noko walked up to them, their attention immediately snapping over to him. "Yes, dear?" His mother said kindly. "I have something to tell you. All of you. I... I have these powers. They-they can let me control Shadows! I mean, they're really cool, but I thought that I should tell you..." After he said it, it didn't sound like such a good idea to tell them anymore. His father and mother looked at each other blankly. His stepfather and stepmother stifled laughs. "Look, Noko, you may THINK you can do things with shadows, but those are just the videogames your father lets you play rotting away at your brain." his stepfather said, sending a quick glare his father's way. The bickering between both sides ensued. Noko stared at the ground and concentrated on their shadows...

The mothers jumped and screeched, the fathers yelled, and Noko stood between them. "Look. See? These are mine. I made them with my mind. Don't you get it? Do you see now?"

They went home after that.

Noko was sent to his room, while the "big people" talked about him. Why he was never involved in the discussions about him was beyond him, but that's the way it always was.

"...Can't just stomp it out of him. He knows he has it, let's just... nurture it, and--" His mother.

"Nurture it? It's not even worth nurturing. There HAS to be some sort of gamma radiation to just... fry it out of it." His stepmother.

"Hold on. Are we still talking about our son? HE has feelings. He should be able to decide for himself if he wants to keep this power or not." His father.

"It's not keeping that... weirdness. I don't know about you, but I don't want my daughters around that THING." His stepfather.

His stepparents made it sound as if he was a... The shadows finished that for him, as an ugly monster face glared at him from across the room. There were footsteps now. They were coming up the stairs to him. Coming for him.

"Son, we all wanted to talk to you. Could we come in?" Besides a few scratches, his father could hear nothing. He opened the door.

A small, wet area was in the middle of his room, ("Tears. My baby..." his mother sobbed,) along with a note.

To Mom and Dad

I just wanted to let you guys know that I love you. You're the best parents ever, and I hope for the best for you guys. But I can't stay anywhere where I'm looked at or thought of as a monster. I have to go. But don't try looking for me. I don't know where I'm going. The Shadows are going to take me, so don't call the cops to look for me. I'm not going by foot. Just trust in the fact that I'll be safe. The Shadows will protect me.

Love, Your Son Noko Oniroh

XS: DDS

He arrived. Where he had arrived, he didn't know, but he knew he was there. It looked like a forest, big, with a canopy of leaves above him. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to navigate the forest, and his strength was near exhausted, so he just had to deal with walking. Albeit, not for long. As something hard hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

But not before he had seen a mane of black hair...

When he woke up, he was already seventeen.

The man, who he didn't know, or couldn't see, told him his powers had developed more since he had been knocked out. The hibernation seemed to be good for him. Seemed to be...

"You're here because this is where you belong. Noko Oniroh." The voice announced.

'Where I belong?'

Chapter Six: Noko's Lame and Pretty Drawn-out Adventures... etc: End.

Next Time On Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

Jayna and Noko finally duke it out, as they go head to head in.  
MORTAL COMBAT!!

Jayna: Mortal...

Noko: ...Combat?

What shall happen between our two close comrades now? Shall they ever realize their true feelings for each other?

Jayna: True...

Noko: ...Feelings?

Or will they live in ignorant bliss, and stay happy that they are bitter rivals to the end.

Jayna: Bitter...

Noko: ...Rivals?

The stakes rise, however, as Jayna's friends from the Xiaolin Temple return to tell her that she's been replaced!! Could this be the end of Jayna's warrior career? Or, could this be the beginning of her life of CRIME!

Jayna: Life of...

Noko: ...Crime?

Jayna, TRANSFORM! No longer Jayna, the sweet, young, blue haired beauty that she once was, now Jay, an EVIL, young, blue haired beauty that she always wanted to be.

Noko: You wanted to be evil? (Thinking: That's kinda a turn on, actually...)

Jayna: Blushing NO! Well, not really. Well, maybe once. Once upon a ti-- HEY! We're supposed to be finding the voice over person, remember? This isn't cool, how could I be replaced?

Noko: With that Steve Ukle guy. Remember?

Jayna: O.O You mean that wasn't just a bad dream?

Chapter Seven: Jayna Dennis and Noko Oniroh; Bitter Enemies For Life! Time To Fight!

Noko: You know, I really don't think this is what's REALLY going to happen.

Jayna: Actually, I've been feeling that way for quite the long time... And now, you know, I'm starting to think you're right.

BeGiN tHe FiGhTiNg...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for ALL of your support, you guys!! I LOVE it. LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!!! Sorry it took me soo long to update this. I went on vacation to Disneyland Paris, and we, well, I didn't have Stan (My computers name), or internet, so... yeah.

Well, Anyways, here's Chapter Seven, like I said, sorry it's soo late, and, if anyone's interested, I'm going to be starting ANOTHER new story within Since Second Grade, (I hope -Crosses Fingers-) called "Sunglasses and Shen Gong Wu" (At least I THINK that's what it's gonna be called...) I dunno, the details are sketchy. So I'll have THREE fanfictions going on at once (YEAY!!). Well, whatever, we'll see when it gets there. Love from me, as well as (Oh, yeah, review, please)...

Chapter Seven: Jayna and Noko Are Getting Along Nicely

Jayna sat in awe after the tale. She couldn't believe it. Things like that only happened in fairy tales or make-believe stories. She knew parents could be cruel and all, and the whole evil stepsisters (added, the stepbrother) seemed RIGHT outta Cinderella. She was quiet for a whole five minutes, which was slightly new for her, and weird for Noko. No one had been that quiet for that long...

"Umm... Cheerful? You alright?" She blinked, as if coming out of a deep thought. Of course, we all know that there were NO real deep thoughts in Jayna's mind. But it was as if there were. Jayna looked up at him, confused, and (oddly) revering. "You got your powers waaaay before me... and I can still kick your butt!!" She said, standing up. He covered his face and ran his hands back through his hair. "You know, somehow I knew that was coming..." She smiled back at him. "So THAT'S how you got here. They just knocked you out, and you agreed to stay 'cuz they were taking care of you. They gave you food, and just like a doggie, you bowed down and obeyed." He stood up, a challenging look in his eyes, similar to her own, but her face wasn't contorted in anger like his. Hers was more of a jesting type of challenge. Friendly, but at the same time, annoying. "Look, Cheerful. I'm not like a dog at all. And you want to talk. Let's hear your story." Jayna sat down on her bed and pushed her hair back for a second, giving Noko a chance to see her scar--the first kid to ever do so. "I guess the Boss Man for the Xiaolin Temple just... chose me. See, I was sitting in my room, and--" Before she could go any further, Noko interrupted her. "Wait... what IS that? On your face?" She rolled her eyes and pulled back her hair again, giving him a clear view of the scar. "This I got when I was little. My mom said it was a birthmark, but I don't believe her. It HAS to be something more. It HAS to..." She fingered it while Noko watched on. Funny, that scar... that mark looked familiar. On her, for certain, but he had seen it somewhere else before, too... "Where?" Jayna asked him, making him snap out of his thoughts. He jumped. "What?" "You were thinking out loud. You said you've seen this somewhere else before. Where else?" He clicked his teeth together, a habit long ago acquired.

"I... don't know. I just know I've seen that scar before." Jayna pulled his arm, and he succumbed to the light pressure of her hand. He had never felt anything so gentle. Not since he had his mom's hand to hold. Even though she would pull him through the store, he felt that at any time he could, even just lightly, pull away from her. But he never would; he never wanted to. Jayna's hand felt like that. He could have pulled away. But instead, he took a seat next to her, as she began to tell her story. Starting from age eight.

She was his exact opposite. Where Noko was a quiet, somber child, Jayna was loud and rambunctious. Where Noko never made any noise, Jayna made as much noise as she could. And where Noko had two sets of parents, Jayna had her mom and dad. And that was all. No brothers, no sisters, not even a cat or dog to call her own. Just her, her mom, her dad, and her video games. But where he had his mom at home, her mamma had to work, usually long hours. And where he had his father at home, which was more times than not, she was at home with her video games. She went to public school, and didn't struggle all that much with her grades, on the account that everything was very simple for her. Even when her grades slipped, they never slipped beyond a A-. Noko's lowest grade was an F. F+, if you want to get technical. Hey, that was, TECHNICALLY, better than an F. But Jayna and Noko were similar in one sense: They didn't really have any friends. Jayna's friends were all online, and she was never allowed to meet them. As if her parents would even realize if she did or not. But she never talked to anyone in school. She kept to herself. She preferred it that way, anyway. She never talked to anyone in Kickboxing practice. Jayna was a higher level than the rest of the kids anyway. Were they all started in third grade, fourth grade, she started in kindergarten, and was a few levels above them when they started. She was a quick learner, especially when it came to kickboxing.

Then came the time, a few years later (Yes, her life is that boring. School, homework, video games... nothing new from day to day...) when Master Fung asked her to go to his Xiaolin school...

"Wait, that's it? Well... when'd you get your powers?" Noko interrupted. Jayna slid her index finger up to her mouth--her thinking face. "Right before I met you... Really." She said, as he raised an eyebrow. "So... you DID only just discover your powers." Jayna nodded. "And you still beat me..." Jayna picked at a broken fingernail. "Look, I told you I wanted a rematch. If you're still up for it, though, we could go right now." Noko shook his head. No. "We can't. Seeing as--" "You're still afraid to fight me! Gah, you complain and complain, and then do NOTHING!!" She said, standing up and crossing her arms. Noko rolled his eyes and turned her to look at him. "Look. We can't fight right now, Cheerful, seeing as how it's pitch black outside, and we have a curfew here." She stared at him, forcing herself to not look away. For a second, this felt familiar... and a WILD thought crossed her mind. 'Kiiiisssss hiiiimmmm...'. At about the same time, the same thought ran across Noko's mind. 'Kiiiisssss heeeerrrr...'. They shook their heads and looked away. 'Not gonna happen.'

XS: DDS

Jayna sat up in her bed for what seemed to be the zillionth time that night. She couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. It was too big and too dark for her. It... as much as she hated to admit it, it scared her. She slid off the bed, slipping onto the floor, and, putting on her shorts (She usually wore them underneath her skirt), she left her big, empty room, her feet making a weird noise as they slid on the hard stone floor. The ground was cold and smooth, but that's not what bothered her. No, what really bothered her was how quiet it was. How come they have a curfew? Bad guys don't really believe in rules... do they? That was new to her.

'How long is this stupid hallway?' Jayna thought. 'My room is the very last one at the end of the hallway, to the left.' Noko told her, before he bade her an awkward goodnight, just in case she needed something. 'But ONLY just in case. If you want to battle, forget it right now.' She looked down the hallway. It was so dark, she could only see a few steps in front of her. She walked slowly, to avoid hitting any foreign object, and stayed slightly hunched over, so she wouldn't hit her head. The wind howled loudly outside, and every little scritch-scratch of the jungle cat's feet on the stone sounded so very close. Were they trying to get her to go back to her bedroom? Were they guarding Chase's? Were they, perhaps... stalking her, hunting her? She gulped, and walked a little quicker.

All of a sudden, she hit a wall--hard. The end of the hallway... she looked to the left. There! A door, large and shiny, stood tall in front of her. Noko's room. And she REALLY needed something. She pushed the heavy door as hard as she could. "noko..." she whispered, as quietly as was even possible. She could see his bed, but only barely, as it was decorated in dark blankets and sheets, pillows and even a thin, black veil around it. She pushed the veil and saw him, huddled in the far corner away from her, he was in a deep sleep. She crawled on the bed (It hadn't REALLY occurred to her to just go AROUND the huge bed. Really) until she was next to him, and sat on her knees, and shook him. "Noko... Noko...NOKO!!" She yelled the last time, trying to get his attention. He snorted awake, sitting up so quickly he just barely gave Jayna enough time to move. He glared at her. "What? I was sleeping... and it's late." Jayna wiped her face. She didn't realize she had been crying, she was so afraid... "I... I can't sleep... I'm sorry, and you can tease me in the morning, but I... I guess I am... a little afraid.." He blinked blearily at her. "Okay. So what?" She rubbed her face harder (Noko HAD noticed. But he thought, at first, she was faking. Now...) "Ca-an I stay in here please? Even if it's on the floor, I... just need to know that some one else is here. P-please." She finished lamely, her head bowed. He sighed, and rubbed his head. She wasn't faking. She really was afraid. He sat up fully now, and looked at her. Jayna's face was red and a bit puffy, and small wet tear tracks lead from her eyes to her chin. He grinned, and rubbed her back. 'I MUST be going soft...' "You can stay, but... let's just try to not have any weirdness, alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She said, crawling to the other side of the bed to hop down. "You can sleep on the bed. There's more than enough room for the both of us. More than enough room for six people." He mumbled the last part, slightly grinning. Hey, he was still a boy.

To his surprise, Jayna came right back to his side, her hand on his arm. "Noko? What are you afraid of?" He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He figured now would not be a good time to lie. For some reason, he just couldn't see lying to her. "Thunder." "Thunder?" "Yeah. I don't like the noise it makes." Jayna was quiet for a minute, as she settled on the bed, still right next to him. "Noko?" He raised his head a little, to feel her soft hand on one cheek, and her lips on his other. "Thank you. Good night." He felt his face grow hot, and he turned to look at her. But she was asleep already, her small arm around his waist. And it felt right, just there, her face in his shoulder, just a light, simple, pressure. He smiled. He couldn't help it. Her innocence was childish. All of her mannerisms, her actions... it was as if she was a little kid inside. He kissed her back (Her lips were smooth and just luke warm) and grabbed the hand that was around his waist. She squeezed it, making him jump. (Had she been awake the whole time?) But it didn't really matter.

'Where I belong...' Noko thought. This was, undoubtedly, where he belonged.

XS: DDS

"So... how are we gonna go get her?" Kimiko said, looking at Jack's detailed maps of Chase Young's cave. They couldn't even tell where she would be, much less how to avoid Chase and his cats. Jack put a finger up to his mouth--he was thinking. But it was waaay to late to be thinking, as he yawned widely. Someone smacked the back of his head. "Focus, Spicer. We need to get in there and out without Chase or Wuya catching us." Jack smiled. "Then let me get caught!" He turned to them. They looked slightly confused, but caught on quickly. "The distraction!" Jack nodded. "So you let me get their attention by reactivating an already activated Wu--" "But make sure it's one they would want!" Raimundo said. "Like the Ying Yang Yo-Yo's, or Reversing Mirror--" "Or the Mind Reader Conch! Or maybe even--" "NO!" That was Omi. "Lead them to me, my friends." Everyone looked truly confused then. "I am the only one Chase Young will be drawn to. Lead them to me, and tell them that I have decided to team up with them to get a Wu I cannot get on my own. I shall tell them that you are... uh..." "Visiting our parents? Omi, I think this plan is really shaping up!" Clay said, sounding quite excited.

Jack, on the other hand, looked down. He was just supposed to be bait. To lure Chase out of the cave, not to be part of the rescue team. Though he wondered, maybe, if he asked...

He had to see her. Jayna... He knew that name sounded familiar. If he just saw her--

It happened suddenly, as if he had just been punched in the gut. He rushed to the bathroom, and threw up whatever he had in his stomach, which wasn't much. Just a sandwich... some crackers... He came back into the room five minutes later, after brushing his teeth, and everyone watching him cautiously, as if he was bound to explode again. "Yo, Spicer... you okay, man?" Raimundo asked, half concerned, half doubtful. 'He's faking... Gotta be.' Jack nodded. "I... don't know what happened. It's like..." His face, unbeknownst to him, got really red and hot. "It's like someone just punched me in the gut... or I just got unusually happy, or something..." Everyone looked at him. He shook his head and sat back down at the computer, back to normal, for the most part.

"Alright, so Omi will be waiting for them, far away, and... what?" Kimiko looked at her teammates, and then back at Jack. "Why are you so into helping us? We all know you'd rather be with Chase Young." Jack glared back at her. "For your information, I think I know Jayna. I... at least I think so." They stared, question marks above their heads. "No way. She's one of the good guys. What would she be doing with YOU?" Jack's face was set now, in that glare. "... I don't remember." "What do you mean 'you don't remember'?" Jack stood up and stared at the ground. "I MEAN I don't REMEMBER. Look, it's late. There are four guest rooms in the west hall. You can stay there. I'll be in the east hall. Just stay away from the upstairs, and north and south wings." He said, leading the way upstairs.

When they got to the center of the house, he went left, and pointed them to the right. "Over there. As long as you don't make too much of a mess, no one will notice, and no one will really care." He said, going straight to his room.

'Jayna...'

XS: DDS

The sun shone through the windows of Chase's cavernous lair, straight through to Noko's bedroom. He rolled onto his stomach, purposefully making himself uncomfortable, so he would actually get up.

Not five seconds later, however, did he realize something was wrong, and he would have to get up right then anyway.

Jayna, who had gone to sleep next to him, was no longer there. She wouldn't go to her room... she was afraid... So where was she? He shoved his clothes on, and rushed to see, to double check. Her bed was neatly made, and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was starting to get nervous. 'Where is she? She's gotta be here... unless... Chase!' Did Chase bring her back to those "good guys"? Did he... do something else? Noko didn't want to think about that, as he rushed, even faster, down the stairs to Chase's sitting room. It wasn't long before he got there, but his heart was still pounding. What's gonna happen to her? What is happening to her? Nonono... Not good...

"...just saying, the spaying thing... talk about cruel. I mean, they are technically human and all." He stopped in his tracks to see Jayna, her back to him, stroking one of the jungle cats, and talking to Chase in a most... civil manner. "But, be that as it may, if I hadn't..." Jayna threw her head back and laughed. "Heh, yeah, I see where you're going with this." She turned around and smiled. "Hey Noko! Good morning!" He mumbled a quick good morning, but before anything else was said, he had Jayna by the arm and dragged her back to his room.

Once safely inside, he locked the door, and kept his back to her for a while. "Look, Noko, if this is about my morning joy walk, it was mostly walking, and a bit of talking to Chase Young, okay? Noko?" She put her hand on his shoulder before he turned his head, and she gasped. He was bleeding, from his lip, from biting it too hard. A long trail of blood ran down his face as he turned fully to her, and, before she could think of anything to say, pulled her close to him, and held onto her tightly. "Don't do that again, okay? I... I dunno, I guess I was really scared. I thought som-- Or maybe you left..." Jayna brought her hands together on his back, smiling into his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I won't leave without telling you goodbye. I promise." He looked at her, her small, childish smile comforting him... or... something else. He pushed her closer again, finding solace in her warmth. But that wasn't all... no, he was... there was... something else.

Jayna held her face in Noko's shoulder. He was so warm... and it was nice. But this warmth... it was familiar. Like she had held someone, just like this, once upon a time...

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She was standing, by herself, looking over a cliff. Jayna looked down. Two kids were standing by a small river, talking, looking kind of sad, into the black, rushing waters. It was dark, nighttime.

"Promise me, okay? Just... promise we'll be best friends for forever." A girl, with soft blonde hair said. 'That girl... looks familiar.'

"Okay, I promise. I won't have another best friend, but only you." The boy, a young boy, but taller than the girl, said, throwing a small stick to his side and smiling at the girl. Jayna watched, feeling slightly sick and suffocated. The boys voice sounded far away, like she was under water, and he was above. She... was under water.

She WAS under water! The little girl had slipped and fell in! Jayna wanted to help. She really did... but she couldn't breath. She could only kneel, and cough up water, and watch as the girl splashed in the river, trying her hardest to get out. She couldn't swim.

"Jackie! Help me!" "Jayna! Jayna! Jayna!" The boy, Jackie, called. He sounded clearer. He was coming to help her. He swam to her, pulling her to the shore. 'She's safe. That's good...' Jayna thought, before she passed out on the soft grass below.

The boy, Jackie, held the young girl close to him, her hands weakly rising to his back, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I won't let you get hurt, or leave you, or stop being your best friend, Jayna. I promise. Okay?" "O...oh... okay."

XS: DDS

Jack turned in his bed, and was mumbling to himself when Clay past by his room. "I promise... don't die... Jayna..." Clay scratched his head, and turned towards the hall where the rest of the munks were staying. 'Maybe Spicer's tellin' the truth. For once...' He walked back to his room, where a small meeting of all the Xiaolin monks was taking place. "Clay! We're changing the plan. Spicer's already in on it, but you're not, so pay attention!" Raimundo said. He was really starting to take charge as a leader...

XS: DDS

Jayna...

Jayna...

"Jayna!" Noko kneeled down next to her cold form, scared. She had, all of a sudden, went still, her eyes went lifeless. It appeared as if she was in a trance... before she started to hack up buckets of water. Noko shook her, turned her over to make sure she got all the water out, everything, but still, Jayna was still as blue as ever. Her body was still damp from what she had spit out. 'So much water...' He thought, amused, despite the gravity of the situation. Just then, Jayna began to stir, her color slowly returning to her face.

"Jayna!" He yelled again. She opened her eyes. "Jackie?" He leaned back, surprised. 'Jackie? Who's Jackie? Who the hell is Jackie?!?' But Noko quickly composed himself, and shook his head. "It's Noko. Come on, Cheerful, wake up!" She pushed him with one hand and coughed up water again. "Noko..." She stood up, shakily, and almost fell down... but Noko caught her.

"Are you okay?" Jayna looked up at him, her amethyst eyes looking hurt. "... I..." She looked as if she wanted to answer, but just couldn't make the words come out. He put her on her bed, and sat next to her. "I'm fine, but... I just remembered something. Something happened to me that I forgot... I... I..." He patted her back. "Slow down, okay." She shook her head. "I used to be... blonde." He shut his eyes tightly. "What?" She stood up, still shaky. He rushed to her side. "I used to be a small blonde girl... and my best friend..." Noko nodded. "Jackie." She smiled. "You remind me of him, kinda." Noko bit his lip. So Jackie was a boy. "What happened to him?" Jayna looked down. "It's not what happened to him so much as what happened to me. I moved." She smiled at him. "Don't you see? I'm beginning to remember!" She jumped up and down, holding both of his hands. "We met when we were babies, and then we were best friends ever since, and... I moved..." She looked confused for a second. "Something in there is missing... but... At least I remembered that first part. That's something!" She said happily, halting her jumping, prancing dance with him to hug him.

Right before she did something really unexpected.

She kissed Noko. For real this time.

Chapter Seven: Jayna and Noko...: End.

There's no end chapter thingy here. Sorry. I feel waaaay too lazy. Okay. Read and Review and what not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: What Do You Mean 'You Love The Bad Guy'!? 

After a few seconds, or two (or was it a few minutes?), Jayna pulled away from Noko, and, re-figuring out who it was, gasped. "Ooohh... my gosh... I... am... uh... s-sorry... I... uh..." Noko raised an eyebrow, bemused by the whole thing. "Why? You're a pretty good kisser." Jayna raised her head and looked at him, blushing. "Y-you think I'm a good kisser?" He laughed and held her close, taking her by surprise. "You're stupid, you know, in a weird, childish, cute way... and I kinda like that." Jayna smiled at the ground. "Wouldn't that make you sort of a pedophile?" Noko glared at her, and then laughed, feeling more comfortable with her, and her with him, than with anyone else in the world. As far as either of them knew, anyways.

Noko grabbed her by the hand and lead her back to his room, and sat her down on the corner, slowly sitting next to her. 'He's so... deep. He looks deep. And deep down... he's so nice... for a bad guy.' Noko looked at her. "Look, Cheerful. I want you to know that I--" He stopped. Simply stopped, staring at her, transfixed. Jayna looked away for a minute, then looked back at him. "You want me to know that you... what?" He blinked, and tried again. "I want you to know that I... really care about you. And I don't want anyone to hurt you." He finished lamely. But Jayna didn't really think it was all that lame at all. Not really. "Really?" He nodded. "I know what this is all about. I know why you're here." Jayna scrunched up her face. Come to think of it... "Yeah, Noko, that IS something that needs to be covered. How did I get here?" He frowned, scratching his knees. "I... Okay, look, I was ordered to bring you here, so that the Xiaolin Warriors would try to find you. You were supposed to only be a... a prop, sorta speak. It... I wasn't... It wasn't supposed to be this way. You were a bargaining chip, Cheerful. And... I'm sorry... You were supposed to be the way to get to Omi. And then, we would have you, and Omi, and myself... and Chase would be able to dominate..." Jayna had her head turned away from him, but he could tell...

Sure enough, when she turned around, she looked hurt. More than hurt, but abused. Like she had been hit. He swallowed hard. He didn't mean to hurt her like this... "What? So... I was just to be used... as a tool?" Noko wanted to hug her, to hold her close... to kiss her... But she moved off the bed before he could do any of it. "I don't get it. Why would you pretend to care for me if I was just a prop?" She asked, a cold look in her eyes, and hurt written on her face. Noko got up to try to console her, but she moved back. "NO! I want to know... why you just pretended--" "I NEVER PRETENDED TO LOVE YOU!" Noko yelled, both of them looking quite taken aback by what Noko had just said. Jayna, however, regained her position faster than he. "Yeah. You just proved that, didn't you?" He glared at her. "Look. I didn't want it to be like this. You want to know what I honestly felt through this whole thing? I felt frustrated that I would have to deal with some chick I didn't know when we were fighting over the Shen-Gong-Wu, then I felt even more frustrated and belittled because I had to go deal with the chick again, and this time, I knew she was a ditzy freak of Lightning, then I felt confused." She looked away from him, tears rolling down her face. He walked towards her, and held her shoulder, carefully wiping away her tears. "I was confused then, because at that time you had your arm wrapped around my waist, holding my hand like I was going to leave you... And I knew my job, and I knew my feelings... and I was torn between the two." She kept her eyes on the ground, even though her face turned bright pink, and she showed a bit of a grin just then. "Well... I guess we both know which one you chose, huh?" Noko shook his head. "No. YOU don't. You remember? When I was bleeding? I was so happy that I had found you, and that you hadn't left, or been sacrificed... I bit my lip to make sure I wasn't sleeping." She chuckled. "I had to make sure it was real. Because... losing you... would be a nightmare."

Jayna looked outside to the window. It was dark once again. Night must have fallen while they were talking. Chase would have gone out hunting with the jungle cats, and Wuya would be... 'I need my beauty sleep... only 12 hours will do, nothing less.' Her voice echoed in Jayna's mind. Jayna began to wonder what the monks were doing, when she felt Noko release her shoulder. She looked back to where he was, and saw him leaving, the door shutting softly behind him. 'Noko...'

'I gotta get out of here. I can't do this. I don't know what I'll do, but I can't do this...' Noko thought, grabbing random things from random places. He couldn't take this... the lying, the betrayal... the rejection from the one girl he might just...

A small knock on his door. "Go away, Wuya or Chase, or whatever Jungle cat you happen to be. I don't want to see ANYBODY." "Really? Well, anybody isn't here, so you don't HAVE to see anybody. But would you settle for Jayna?" She pushed her way through the door, as he gaped in surprise. She was there? She was actually there? "Jayna?" She smiled. "Maybe... I was too... rash in my decision... and I thought I would give you another chance." His smile grew wider as she spoke, and he hugged her as soon as she stopped talking. "I am soo soo sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way... and I'm really... I really am sorry." Jayna grinned at him. "So, what, you didn't mean to fall for me, and you're sorry you're in love with me? That's kinda shameless, don't you think?" Noko rolled his eyes and laughed, then kissed her, happy they were together again.

XS: DDS

"So, you all know your parts? And you're all ready to go?" A group nod. Omi was to stay outside and wait for Chase, in case he came back from hunting early. Dojo was hidden in Clay's hat, ready to take off when needed. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo were all supposed to go inside, and get Jayna, and get out. The only person missing was--

"Spicer! Where were you?" Jack climbed up the ledge of Chase's mountain top cave, looking sweatier than normal. "I was... getting a Shen Gong Wu we forgot. Here!" He said, holding up the Changing Chopsticks. Everyone stared. "Changing Chopsticks? What would we need that for?" Jack shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't know. You're the ones with the master plan here. By the way, what do I do again?" Raimundo sighed. "Look. You've been here the most, so you should know the place better than we do. You have to go and search the hidden secret places that we don't know about. We'll search the bigger, more obvious spots." "Hmm... that sounds good. But what do I do?" Raimundo started to get irritated. "Jayna, you have to be inside, waiting to be rescued!! Now get back inside!" Jayna hung her head. "Okay." As soon as she turned around, however, everyone realized just who exactly was talking.

"JAYNA!!" Jayna turned around. "Yeah, I know, I'm going. Go inside, and wait to be rescued." They tackled her, laughing joyously. They finally found her. Jack stood to the back, simply watching. 'So that's her? She doesn't look familiar... I guess she's not who I was looking fo-- wait a minute...' Jack tried to get the other's attention. "Hey, Xiaolin Warriors!" They turned to look at him, Jayna tilting her head on one side, her hair falling out of her face. Jack pointed back to her, and they looked, and gasped. Her scar... similar to Jack's mark... "Jayna... what's that on your face?" Jayna raised her hand to her scar. "Oh, this? I've had it ever since I was li--" "Seven." Jack said, stepping up to her. She stood up, as the others stood in front of her. "That doesn't make her like you, Spicer!" Kimiko shouted. "I never said it did, Kimiko. On the contrary, it's completely different from mine, don't you think?" Kimiko blushed, and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. It wasn't as if Jack was looking at her though. No, Jack wasn't looking at her. He was staring, determinedly at Jayna. She gasped. "You look familiar! I've seen your face before, I know it!" She said. But before Jack could say anything else--

"Well, well, well. It appears the Monks have found their OWN way into my lair. One that works well with my plan." Then, quite suddenly, he held up an old Shen Gong Wu, one that was easily recognizable as-- "Sphere of Yun!!" Chase said, pointing it at Omi and Jayna. They were both trapped!

"Nice going, Spicer. I didn't think you'd actually GIVE me your Shen Gong Wu..." Chase said, as his jungle cats slowly began to stalk them. "Oh, no you don't!" Dojo popped out of Clay's hat quickly, and changed size. They jumped on him, knocking most of the cats and Chase off their feet. He stretched, reaching for both Omi's and Jayna's bubbles. But...

"THINK AGAIN!" Chase got up, and knocked Omi's bubble out of Dojo's mouth. Dojo only just got away... and had to leave Omi behind.

XS: DDS

"This is all YOUR fault!" Kimiko said, pointing at Jack. Jack held up his hands. "Look I really didn't MEAN for that to happen, it kinda just... did. And besides, you got who you came for." Clay stood up. "Yeah. And we're still minus one member of our team. Besides... Jayna doesn't look too into fightin' right now anyway..." He was right. Jayna was staring out the window, a blank look on her face. Jack walked over to her, Raimundo was about to tell him off, but Kimiko held him back. There was something about him right now that was... different.

"Jayna?" Jayna blinked, and he could only assume that she was listening. "Y-you... do you remember when... all that time ago? When you were seven? I didn't remember until recently, but--" Jayna turned her head back to him. "Look. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think I'm the one you're looking for. I think the one you're looking for is a little blonde girl who almost drowned." Jack blinked. "But how could you NOT be her? Only us TWO knew about that." Jayna ran her hand through her hair. "And that cut! You don't know how you got it, do you? Even though it was your fault." Jayna glared at him. He shrunk back. "What? It WAS your fault." He didn't know where all that stuff was coming from, but he knew, he felt, that it had to be said. "You said it would keep us together. And even though we were separated for a while, it DID really keep us together. See?" Jayna looked up at him, wanting to speak, but losing her voice. Raimundo found it for her. "Okay. Let's assume that she is the girl you're looking for. Why isn't she blonde?" Kimiko looked up at him. "She COULD have just dyed her hair." Jayna shook her head. "Can't be... My hair's been like this ever since I could remember." She looked back at Jack. "Okay. Just because you remember me, doesn't mean I have to remember you." Jack stomped his foot. "The only reason you don't remember me is because one, we've been apart this whole time, and two--" "YOUR HAIR CHANGED COLORS!!!" Jayna said, jumping up. It was finally sinking in, and the others looked surprised. "Y-you actually DO know Spicer from back then?" Clay asked. Jayna nodded happily and hugged Jack. "We were best friends! Well, we still can be." Jack grinned. "Anyway, now that that's over..."

The others looked resolute, and Jayna put on her serious face. "We gotta go back, and get Omi. I suggest a trade." The other looked amongst themselves. "A trade? But Jayna, partner, we just got you BACK from Chase's. Why would we want to leave YOU there for Omi?" Kimiko nodded. "Yeah. Not that I don't want Omi back, but still... we can't just TRADE you." Jayna gawked at her. "Why not? I am perfectly fine with that. And I'll be able to escape later." Jayna claimed. They took a vote.

Jayna lost. Of course.

She frowned, and ran to her room. It wasn't fair. She was willing to go back, and nothing bad would happen... why wouldn't they let her go back? And, besides...

Noko would be expecting her back in her room pretty soon with the popcorn and movie...

"Jayna? Kimiko told me I should come talk to you. Wanna explain?" Raimundo and Kimiko walked into her room. They said the others had gone to the vault to make sure the rest of the Wu were still there, and that Jack didn't steal anything ("They don't trust me, because I didn't TAKE anything else!!" Jack pleaded) Jayna crossed her legs. "I WANT to go back there. I need to..." Kimiko reached across and patted her shoulder. "You don't like Chase Young, do you?" Jayna shook her head, and then stopped. "Well, he's likable enough, but not like that. No... I don't like Chase. I..." She stopped, and brought her knees to her chest, putting her head in her arms on top. Kimiko nodded. She could easily guess what was going on. "I think she's got a crush on the new bad guy."

"YOU LOVE THE BAD GUY?!?" Clay and Jack had just come in, and heard the last line, and Raimundo also chimed in with the yelling. Jack turned his head to glare at Raimundo, but looked back at Jayna anyway. "Who's the 'New' bad guy?" Raimundo spoke up before anyone else could. "Noko. He's got powers like Jayna's, but darker. And he's really mean." "I resent that!!"

"NOKO!" Jayna said, rushing to him. He held a hand up, and pointed to Jack. "Who's that?" Jack frowned and moved closer to him. "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius." Noko grinned. "AKA Jackie?" Jack blushed, while the three good warriors giggled a bit. Jayna stood in between them. Unknown to her, Noko, and Jack, they were all sort of... glowing.

"Now, look. I want you two to shake hands. You should REALLY learn to get along. I mean, you're both bad guys, right?" Jack extended his hand, reluctantly, just as Noko did the same. Jayna put the two hands together and smiled, right before she gasped. They had begun to glow, brighter and brighter. And then... nothingness...

Noko: Daimus Reincarnate. ('What? Who's Daimus?')

Jack: Baomus Reincarnate. (Who? Wh-what's going on?')

Jayna: Lumus Reincarnate. ('I understand.')

Chapter Eight: You Love The Bad Guy!? End.

In the very next Chapter of Xiaolin Showdown, Dragon Djinn Saga! Oh, goody!

Noko: Who's this?

Jayna: Dunno. But he sounds ADORABLE!

Noko and Jayna will end up together, FOREVER! Yeay!

Noko: I like this guy.

And Raimundo comes clean, and confesses his most ill kept secrets! But everyone still accepts him, because THAT'S what FRIENDS are for!

Raimundo: HEY! I've done a great job keeping all my secrets.

Kimiko: Like Ninja Fred?

Omi and Clay: (Snickers)

Don't laugh! That's not at all nice!

Omi and Clay: ...Sorry...

Raimundo: WHO ARE YOU?

And Chase Young finally turns back good! And uses all his nice, good power to turn Hannibal and Wuya good, too!

Raimundo: Did anyone notice Omi's back? And he's... just... pulled down my pants. OMI!!

Omi: Heeheehee! (Evil)

Oh, no, Omi! Don't do that! That's not good, and we wouldn't want you to be a bad influence! Right?

Omi?

Don't worry! I'll help! I love to help! Clay, help me HELP!

Clay: Honestly, I want to know who you are, too.

Jack: I'll tell you who. SOMEBODY decided it would be funny to use the Ring of the Nine Dragons, and the Ying Yang yo-yo's, and bring HIM back.

Hey. I didn't think it was a bad idea. And neither did he.

Good Jack: GUYS! I'm back! Over here, guys! Hey! (Group Hug!)

Everyone: (Groans)

Jayna: Jack... and... Jack?

Good Jack: It's sooo nice to see you all! (Eyes Jayna) Except you. I don't like you. Icky... girl.

Jayna: (Slightly hurt and bemused) Huh? Okay, just WHAT is going ON here?

Chapter Nine: Good Jack Comes To Help And Make All The Bad, Better!! Yippee!

Good Jack: Really? Oh, why, that's the best thing EVER! Oh, I could just... cry all over the place. Wouldn't you cry too, Jack? Couldn't you just... let it all out and CRY? Jack?

Jack: (Angry, pushing him from behind) You have to go. NOW.

I tHiNk He'S cUtE...

A/N: I really DO think Good Jack is super cute, in an annoying, obnoxious way. I'll update this one TWO times, because I'm gonna be moving on Thursday, so I won't have much time to do much ficcing between now and then. Love!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Learning of Our Beginnings... And I Mean The Real Beginnings. 

--Are they... dead?  
Don't be stupid. They're not DEAD.  
--Okaaaaay. So, are they alive?  
... No Dip, Dipstick.  
--You're not even sure, ARE you?  
No idea.  
--Well, let's just eat 'em, then.  
Nooo... let's NOT 'just eat 'em'  
--Why noooot... I'm hungry.  
Because. If we ate them, we would die.  
--R-really? A-are they poisoned?  
...Yes. Very VERY poisoned.  
--SIIICK! Sooo... are they gonna wake up, or.  
...You know, I really don't know.  
--So, make some noise and wake 'em up!  
Oh, yeah, huh!  
--Yeah. And YOU'RE the smart one.  
I AM the smart one.

Jayna, Noko, and Jack blinked. They were in a big, bright, meadow area. Something was wrong. The last thing they remembered, they were NOT in a big, bright, meadow area. Jayna stood up, and reached her hands out to help Noko and Jack. They stood, with some evil glares at each other, and looked around. "So. Who all knows were we are?" Jack raised his hand. Jayna looked at him. "I mean, besides in a big, open meadow area place." He put down his hand. Noko snorted, gaining another dark glare from Jack. While Jayna walked around to scout the area, he pulled Jack aside.

"Look... I don't know who you are... or what you are--" Jack brushed his hand off. "I thought we already established this. I'm Jack, Jayna's best friend." Noko glared. "Please. You just POP back into her life--" "YOU don't even know her. And if Chase hadn't MADE you kidnap her--" "I probably still would have known her." "I doubt that." "And where have you been the past, let's see... ALL of her life?" "SHE moved." "Suuuure." "How was I supposed to know how to find her?" "Aren't you supposed to be some sort of... I dunno... Evil Genius, or something?" Jack and Noko simply glared at each other, shooting daggers. And if looks could kill...

It was hard to tell who'd be dead first.

"HEY! Are you guys coming, or what?" Jayna said, finally walking back to where they were, after noticing they weren't quite behind her. Jack and Noko ran after her, looking around to figure out where they were. After a while, they all agreed... They didn't know WHERE they were.

"Ohhh... NOW what do we do? I mean, we're stuck here, and we don't even know how we GOT here. How are we gonna go BACK?" Jayna said, after falling back into a field of dandelions. The small puffs of seeds floated above her. Noko looked at Jack, and both nodded. They would hold a temporary truce. At least until they could get out of here. They sat at either side of Jayna.

Wherever HERE was.

Dandelion seeds  
Drift on the wind so gently  
They float on light winds

Looking at those three  
Three is considered so strong  
Now they must unite

--Stop speaking in Haiku, now, please.

Sorry.

--Soo... do we talk to them now?

Yeah. Now.

--Good. I was getting bored.

We must speak to them  
They are hope for the future  
I hope they choose right

--Ugh... -.-''

Jayna stood up. "Well, now what do we do?" Noko and Jack jumped up suddenly. "LOOK OUT!!" Jayna tilted her head, and looked behind her. She yelped, and jumped out of the way. Two enormous dragons flew near them, and landed, right where Jayna was standing. They were, once you got over the shock they were really BIG, actually quite beautiful. One was a dark blue-ish color, so dark, it actually looked like ink. It's skin definitely looked like ink. Shiny, and almost liquid. It's eyes were camouflaged against it's skin, but they were there, black, and beady. It was about the same size as Dojo, but, maybe, a bit thicker. The other was just as gorgeous. A yellow-gold colored one, with dark blue eyes, and dark marks all over, like it was burnt by something... spastic? Random, thin lines on its body...

They stared at the dragons, which stared back at the three teenaged humans. It was quiet. Then...

'Soo... now what? Do we just stand here, or...' A male's voice. 'Daimus, they can HEAR us.' A female. They were telepathic, Jayna, Noko, and Jack noticed, as they heard the beast's thoughts. Jayna looked at the boys. They were, for the most part, petrified. She walked towards them, ignoring the boy's scared squeaks. "You're Lumus, aren't you?" Jayna said to the yellow one. She nodded. 'I am. And YOU must be my reincarnate.' Jayna nodded. "Yeah. But, if I'm here, how are YOU..." 'Oh, don't worry about that. It's just... magic. But, we all have something more IMPORTANT to discuss. You.' She indicated to Jack. He squirmed. "M-m-me?" 'Yes, you. How come you haven't revealed your powers?' Jayna looked back at Jack. "You have POWERS? Jaaack. How come you never told me?" Noko looked mad... jealous? "He probably never even KNEW."

The dark dragon chuckled, or, it SOUNDED like a chuckle. 'You... you are definitely MY reincarnate. A cynical hardhead.' Noko blinked, then smiled. "Well, I wouldn't call MYSELF that, but... yeeaaaahh... I guess so, huh?" Jayna reached out, and Noko automatically reached for her hand, but instead, she grabbed Jack's hand, who stuck out his tongue in a smart smirk. "Psh. Freak." "Jack, show me your powers." Jack looked at her, wide eyed, and Noko crossed his arms. "Yeah, Jack, show her your powers..." Jack glared at him, and began to step back... farther, and farther... Noko shook his head, unaware that his dragon incarnate had moved away from him. Jack turned to face him, and spread his arms out. "HAA!" He yelled, bringing his arms together in an all-mighty thunderclap, blowing Noko backwards. Jayna cheered, and hugged Jack, who wrapped an arm around her. 'I didn't think that would even work...' He thought, stupefied. Even so, he stuck his tongue out at Noko, who scowled. 'What the heck is she playing at?? Oh, I hate him... I hate him sooo much... I hate him, I hate him, I hate him... I hate him soo much... I hate him.' Noko thought. Daimus looked at him, hearing his every thought.

Because, after all, they were somewhat the same.

Jayna looked over at Jack, smiling proudly. "So, now, does this make us a team?" But he was looking somewhere... "Jack? What's the matter? Why are you glaring at Noko?" He looked back at her. "I don't like him." Jayna laughed. "That's silly. How could you not like him? He's really nice, despite the fact that he's... you know... on the bad guy side." Jack rolled his eyes, then smiled at Jayna, who was now chatting with her Dragon reincarnate. 'She's so sweet. Just like I... well, now, remember. I can't believe how I could forget her. But, I'm glad we're together again. Together...' "JACK!! Are you listening?" Jayna snapped her fingers in his face. He looked. Jayna and Noko were turned towards their Dragon counterparts, looking serious. "Now listen. All this happiness and joy... it's good for right now. But as soon as we return you to the real world, you will encounter ultimate chaos. Let us explain."

"Chase Young has used Omi and Wuya to create another ultimate team. But this time, he has one of your own on his side. Master Fung has been sent to the Ying-Yang world, and sent back... and now, he is evil. Chase is more powerful than before. Hannibal Roy Bean has just been sent into the mix to stir things up. He doesn't care about the side. He believes his revenge shall be exacted later. But he, Fung, Omi, Wuya, and Chase together are an unstoppable combination. You three, and the other Xiaolin Warriors, are the LAST hope. You have our powers, making us useless. So we can't help you. But we CAN tell you what to expect. Chaos, pandemonium... and You... do NOT expect to be accepted by the Xiaolin group as readily as HE will." Lumus said, pointing from Jack to Noko. Jack's eyes popped. "WHAT? But... but I was on their side before--" "And they will be less believing of you this time. But stay strong. Now. Prepare to leave." Lumus said. The three lined up, Jayna in the middle. "OH! And you three... before you go... please, keep this in mind..." Daimus said. Lumus looked at him. What in the world was he talking about now? "One of you will leave, never to be seen again by any of the others... at the end of the battle."

Their faces dropped, and they looked around. One of them? Never seen again? "But... why?" Some voice said. No one could tell who. "I'm sorry. But I can't tell you that. You will know who and why... when the time comes." Noko, Jayna, and Jack traded hurt looks. But not for long... as soon, they would be teleported back into their world... their time.

Daimus... WHY did you tell them that?  
--One, to keep them on their toes. One of them will be captured at midnight tonight, but they'll see that one again.  
Okay, but what-  
--It'll actually be TWO of them that leave, never to be seen again.  
...How do you know these things, and I don't?  
--I actually DO have some wisdom in my head. I just choose not to dispense it all the time.  
You got THAT right.

XS: DDS

"This is terrible. NOW what are we going to do? no Omi... No Master Fung... no Jayna... NO HOPE!" Kimiko squealed. The boys looked down. There was nothing to be said for that... they felt the same way. Raimundo looked up. "We can't just SIT here feeling sorry for ourselves. We have to do something..." Clay took off his hat and held it in his hands, looking unsure. "But WHAT, Rai? There are three of us, and more of them than we can count, thanks to all those henchmen. Kimiko was right. We have less hope than a--" But than a what was never found out. For right at that moment came--

"JAYNA!!" She smiled. "Sorry we're late, but we understand there's a party, and we're the party crashers?" The Xiaolin warriors, and their Dragon Djinn laughed. "Yeah, but... who invited them?" Jayna stepped between them, as they looked as if they were about to fight. "I DID. They are going to help us. You guys, Noko has the powers of Shadows, but he's alright. He wants to help and be a good guy. And Jack has Thunder power on his side. He's going to reform and... and use his powers for good... or something..." The group looked around and huddled up. A few seconds later, there was a break, and Raimundo nodded. "Okay, you're in." The boys whooped and high fived, though, realized their position and recoiled quickly. Raimundo looked determinedly at Jack. "Not you, Spicer. Him. You've had a chance. We'll save your sorry butt, no problem, but we're not gonna let you back in here, no way." Jack looked behind him. 'They were right...' Jayna crossed her arms. "If Jack can't help, then I WON'T help." The group looked astounded. "But Jayna, you don't understand--" "Oh, I don't NEED to understand. It's just THAT simple. He HAS to help. Or I won't." She looked around at them, and they stared back, dumbfounded. Finally, Raimundo spoke up reluctantly. "Fine. He's in. For now, until he messes up." Jack nodded looking to the floor. "We'll leave tomorrow. For now, we need as much rest as possible. In the mean time, Jayna, why don't you tell us where you guys were, and we can tell you what's going on."

XS: DDS

Noko, Raimundo, and Clay were sitting up, talking in one room, while Jack, Jayna, and Kimiko laughed in the dining area. "So, then, the robot just blew up in my face!" Jayna and Kimiko snorted and laughed. Even with his many character flaws, he was funny, and charismatic. "I never thought I would be laughing to one of JACK SPICER'S jokes." Jayna smiled and hugged him. "Yeah, that's my buddy!" Jack looked at her. "Buddy?" Kimiko tilted her head, but came to understand. "You're JUST best friends?" Jayna looked from her to Jack. "Well, yeah. What'd you think?" Jack looked astounded. "I thought that we were gonna end up sneaking away for a midnight make out session, and then you break Noko's heart in a painful, painstaking way, just for us to end up getting together, and Noko dying." Jayna ignored Kimiko's exclamation, ("What?") and stood up.

"WHAT? No! No way. Jack, you're my best friend. You always will be. But this isn't that kind of fan fiction." "Well, what kind of messed up fan fiction is this?" "Jack, the OTHER fan fictions are the messed up ones. Haven't you heard of Chack?" "What? What's that mean?" "Never mind, just get back to where we were, please?" "Right. Umm... oh, yeah, well, what are we supposed to do then, just be friends?" Jayna nodded. "Uh... YEAH! Look... I like Noko. You know... I LIKE Noko." Jack blinked in a hurt and bewildered sort of manner. Jayna smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder, while turning to talk to Kimiko. Jack just remained silent.

And outside the door, Noko had stopped to listen to the girls' conversation.

"So... you guys haven't kissed yet?" Jayna shook her head. "No... well, yes, but I want HIM to kiss me. Last time, it was kinda... innocent. But, I mean, we've been together for a LONG time..." "Long? You just got to know him." "Again. Remember, we knew each other before..." Kimiko's eyes widened, and Noko leaned closer to the door. "Oh, yeah, I remember." Jayna nodded. "But... I guess... I dunno... I kinda... love him." Noko blinked. 'She loves... Jack?' He could hear something tearing... his heart... He turned and left.

"I can't believe you love the bad guy." "Noko's not a bad guy. He's sweet and nice... and... I just... bond with him."

"Yeah. Bond. Cute." Was all Jack said. Jayna looked over at Jack and scowled. "Look, Jackie. The least you could do is be happy for me. What, you REALLY want us to end up together?" Jack stood up, Kimiko rising behind him, ready to hold him back in case he wanted to attack Jayna. "Yeah! I thought we went over this already." Jayna rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know WHAT gave you the idea that we'd EVER be together, but--" "Because that's what happens in the OTHER fan fictions. Any girl that was best friends with me before has ended up AT LEAST dating me. AT LEAST." That last "at least" sounded a bit TOO egotistical to Jayna, and she crossed her arms. "Okay, look. If we were supposed to do it the same way the others did it, YOU'D either be with Chase Young, or Omi, and Kimiko would be with you, or Raimundo, or YOU'D be with Raimundo, leaving Kimiko with Clay, and me and Noko wouldn't even exist!!" Jack stopped a second, then shivered suddenly. "EEWWWW!! Me and CHASE? Like..." Jayna nodded. "Oh, yeah. And in the SICKEST ways." He pretended to gag. "Almost enough to make me really want to HURL! But... but that's unethical. Sick. Unheard of in some societies." Jayna threw her hands up. "And yet... However. Some of the people who write those are REALLY good writers, and make up for their odd choice of pairings with a really AWESOME sense of prose." Jack shrugged. "I guess..."

Jayna stretched shortly before excusing herself. She claimed she wanted to walk around the temple for a bit. Jack watched her go. "You know, as long as you're happy for her, she'll understand, and you two won't put any strain on your relationship." Jack turned to her. "You heard her. There isn't a relationship for us." Kimiko scowled. "As long as you guys are FRIENDS, there's a relationship there. It's not all about the classically classified shippers who make us make out every five seconds." Jack stared at her. Not in a weird creepy way, but in a thoughtful way that sort of made her blush. "We make out?" Jack asked. He sounded like a bit like a confused three year old. She looked up at him and he down at her, until...

Jack just moved away, leaving Kimiko confused. 'Why was he staring at me like that? What did... what did that look mean? He seemed so... confused...' Kimiko said, walking, like a zombie, to her room, and ignoring Clay and Raimundo's cries for her to join them. They looked at each other, and shrugged, while she lay down, but eyes still wide open.

Jack walked to the other side of the Temple, and sat down, watching the sky. It was turning red. But not the regular type of red, (he avoided using "normal red", since the red in the sky was caused by the unnatural release of gasses, and was certainly not normal.) No, it was more of a bloody sort of red. The sort of red that always brought doom, disaster, and some sort of pandemonium with it. That sort of red. Just then, though, something disturbed his thoughts. Or rather, someone. "Hey." He said. Noko. Jack was slightly startled by the politeness of his voice (granted, it was only one word, but he sounded polite nonetheless.), but waved to him, and beckoned for him to sit down. He remained standing. "Look, I just wanted to tell you... or, to let you know... look, just..." He stuttered, and looked down at the ground. "I wanted you to know... that if you hurt Jayna in any way... I'm going to find you, and make you pay a slow, painful death." Jack blinked, and raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything else, Noko had him pinned against a wall, his hand around his throat, mumbling curses and threats the likes of which Jack hadn't really heard before. Not even from Chase. By the time Noko had let go, Jack had turned the same color of the sky. And Noko left, shoving his hands roughly in his pockets. And Jack sat, staring, once again, at the color of the sky.

Chapter 9: Learning of Our Beginnings...: End.

Omi: TnT I've turned evil! AGAIN?

Kimiko: That was the deepest chapter yet!

Jayna: (reading the script) And it's about to get deeper. AND we're gonna get another new character! A new...

Noko: What? A new WHAT?

Jayna: ...A new bad guy.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Jack, and Clay: WHAT?

Jayna: ...It's someone close to Jack.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Jack, and Clay: WHAT!?

Jack: (Steals script) It's... no way... that-that's not possible.

Chase: Why is it not possible, Spicer?

Jack: Because it's not just ONE new bad guy. It's several new, bad PEOPLE.

Wuya and Hannibal Bean: Muahaha...

Chase: We told you, we have a new evil team. And we weren't lying.

Raimundo: We don't get any new GOOD people? At least ONE? (steals script)

Noko: Why? Me and Spicer over there just became good.

Chase: You WHAT?

Noko: I mean... I'm just using them?

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Jayna: You WHAT!?

Noko: I mean... uh... uhm... --'''

There's too much to say here without giving up a huge CHUNK of the next chapter. Oh yeah. New villians. New side stories. I was just going to make this ten chapters. But now... it's looking more to twenty.

Everyone: TWENTY!!

Heh. Yeah. No worries though. There aren't going to be any new good guys.

Jayna: That's nothing to worry about? Are you MAD? That's... that's...

That, my dear Jayna, is--

Chapter Ten???

Clay: What, no chapter name give away? Aw, this is more suspenseful than a neck an' neck tie at the Kentucky Derby.

Raimundo: Why'd you use that? That's not Texas. Unless... Kimiko, is Kentucky a part of Texas?

Kimiko: (Staring at Jack...) Yeahsurewhatever...

Clay: It's not, but I had to say something. I haven't gotten a chance to yet.

ThE sUsPeNsE iS kIlLeR...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Are we gonna do this? Or not? 

It was dark. The sun had already set. And everyone had decided to get one last peaceful night of sleep.

Except, it wasn't that peaceful for anyone, and it was far from a night of sleep. Clay was worried for his friends. What if one of them got hurt, or they couldn't get Omi or Master Fung back... or THEY turned to the dark side?

Raimundo was worried about Kimiko. She was acting so funny the whole evening, not really saying anything, or doing anything. Just lying there... And he was scared, too. He was supposed to be leader. But he didn't even know what to do.

Kimiko was worried about... what, she didn't really know. She always knew Jack. They faught occasionally. But this Jack... he was different. He was deeper... there was more to him than robots and egotistical chatter. And this she pondered the rest of the night.

Jayna was worried about Noko. She tried to talk to him several times, and each time he was more distant than the time before. What did she do wrong? Maybe... maybe she was paying too much attention to her long lost best friend and not enough attention to her newly found attraction.

Noko wasn't worried. He was asleep. Asleep. ASLEEP. At least, this is what he told himself. No, he wasn't really asleep. But he wasn't that worried. Unless his master found out that he had switched sides. Then he had something to worry about. Okay, so maybe he IS worried. He was in it kind of deep. With the side of good, and the side of evil... and... not to mention... her.

Jack was at home. Knee deep in a new project. He had flown home as soon as he could (Granted, he had to scrape himself off the floor.), and started to work. Thinking was dedicated to what he was working on right then. No, nothing could really bother him right then. Not Jayna (She chose Noko. Fine. Whatever.), not the Losers (They didn't really bother him with that "Mess up once" whatever, crap.). Not even--

BLAM! The door to the basement flew open. And in the doorway stood an all-too familiar man, too familiar to Jack, anyway, with brown/gray flecked hair and hazel eyes. A man that Jack resented with most of his heart. For just about everything terrible in his life, that man was responsible. There next to him stood a woman, with brown and honey blonde highlighted hair, and vibrant green eyes, who was a bit taller than the man, but only because of her super new, and always styling boots. There were three more people, kids by the looks of it, that were with them, but Jack didn't know who THEY were. But he did know...

"What do YOU want?" He asked, turning back around to face his work. "We just wanted to come and let you know--" "What? I've been invited to another one of your parties? No, thank you." "Jonathan--" "It's JACK!" "Jonathan Matthew, you respect your mother this instant." The man, also known as Benjamin Nickolas Spencer, yelled, trumping down the stairs. Jack had his face, the innocent, round shape of it, but other than that, the two looked completely different. Ben, as he liked to be called, was a Lieutenant Sergant Major, retired, in the Army. Now, he was just a working civilian doing military tactics and stratigies with the President. As he so liked to brag.

"Now, Ben, don't yell at... Jack... like that. You'll bruise his young psychie." That was Regina Indigo Spencer. Gina, as she was almost always known. Jack looked nothing like his mother, but loved her to death all the same. He didn't really understand that. She always left him to do one of her stupid modeling tours, or star in some stupid commercial with some big time celeb or another, and she would constantly coddle him.

Love was complicated like that, he decided, and despite all that, he could still love her.

"Yeah, mom, Psycho-whatever. Look, do you two mind? I'm trying to work on some--" But before he could finish, he was yet again interrupted by, this time, a shrill voice near his elbow, coming from a wavy haired, classic blonde girl. "OHHH! You're Jonathan, right? Oh, you're even hotter in person! (Gasp!) Did I say that out loud? Oh well. My name's Clara! And I bet you won't have to work hard to remember it. Being a prodigy and all." She had an annoyingly fast voice, like she was trying to spit it all out without actually saying at, as if she was too lazy to speak. Jack looked around. A short boy with tight curly hair was standing behind her, a baseball cap shoved over his sweaty locks. "Hey, HEY! Don't touch that!" Jack yelled to him. The boy only blinked, and shoved his hands in his pockets, showing him in a most obvious way that he wasn't touching anything. The last person was standing behind the other two. A girl in overalls and big round glasses was looking up and away from everyone else, her hair, a dirty orange, pulled up in a tight bun with a pencil in it.

"ALRIGHT! What is it with all of these people in my lab?" Jack said, standing up and knocking a chair over. He turned the lights on. The blonde girl, Jack didn't care to remember her name, shreiked. She looked like one of his mom's friends, with the perfectly pressed white skirt and pink blouse, and white ballet flats to boot. The young boy just looked grungy, wearing a blue basketball jersey over a white shirt and khaki shorts. Jack turned to his father and pointed behind him. "Explain." Ben laughed. "Son, we just want you to know that we know about your whole... take over the world thing. We want to HELP you." Jack held up a hand. "Wait... how did you know?" "Oh, Jonath-- Jack. We've kind of known for a little while now, sweetie. First it was the... the hair and make up thing, then it was that present from Nana. And this morning we got a visit from the nicest young man, asking for YOUR assistance with world conquest. We didn't exactly know what to say to THAT, but we knew we had to help our little prodigy." She said, embracing him in a tight hug. Jack rolled his eyes. "Oooo...kay. So you met Chase Young. What's up with the people?" Jack decided to string them on, at least hear what they had to say.

"Well, Jonathan Matthew, we thought that you might need some help with this world conquest thing, so we got you some." Jack stopped him to interrupt with a few, well chosen words.

"That's dumb. Why would you do that?" Ben blinked and cleared his throat. "It is not DUMB, Jonathan." Jack laughed. "Dumb like a moose, Ben, DUMB LIKE A MOOSE!" Ben pounded a fist onto the table. "Jonathan Matthew Spencer, you pay attention right now! Clara?" The bouncy blonde stepped forward, smirking slyly at Jack. "Clara can make herself into anyone she wants to be. Her body is like rubber." Jack looked her over. "Are you even bright enough to use your power, Malibu?" She giggled, causing Jack to shrink backwards a bit. "Shyeah, of course I can use them, Jackie." Ben summoned over the small boy, who was now playing with a yo-yo.

"This is Reeses. We... can't get another name out of him. He's a whiz at fixing things, sometimes to an even better condition than they were to start out with." Reeses glared up at Jack, but didn't say anything. "We can't get ANYTHING out of him, really." The last girl, who was admittably taller than Jack, walked forward. "Olivia. She's your Transportation and Danger speciallist. Also a master of Tae Kwon Do." She nodded her head towards Jack, who muttered a quick hello. "Yeah, this is great and all, Ben, but, uh... I'm not with Chase. Actually, since the last chapter, I'm kinda trying to AVOID Chase. Don't ask." He said, noticing his father's raised eyebrow.

"Now, Jonathan Matthew, I don't know WHY you're avoiding Chase. You're the one who's been going on about this evil thing for... quite some time now--" "YEAH? Well, it's not my fault that you only JUST now want to realize you have a son who wants to take over the world." Jack was tired of it. Up until now his parents had ignored his evil doings. NOW they wanna waltz right on in, and try to help him like some big evil family? "You know what? I don't even NEED you. I'VE got my OWN new team. Bigger and better than this... ragtag bunch of misfits and miscreants." He said, waving a careless hand back to them while he walked purposefully to the door. He opened it with gusto and gestured. "Out. Now." He said, Jack's face set in a most sincerely angry pose.

"Hmm. Well, son, I never actually thought you had the guts in you to turn away a higher force. Higher than any you've ever encountered." Gina, Jack's mom, had already tip-toed out the door, feeling she should respect her baby boy's privacy, among other things. Ben and the others, however, stayed where they were. THEY weren't the ones late for another cover shoot.

The kids bowed their heads. Miscreants? Them? No... that wasn't even possible... that... was just... mean. "Kids... I guess Jack doesn't think we're good enough for him. You know what that means?" Jack looked from them to his father, and had a sudden feeling of foreboding. "What? What does that mean?" No one answered him for a while, and he began to get ancy. "WHAT? Ben! What does it mean?!" The others looked up at him, and the room got cold. Their eyes had turn cold, icy, and they were all staring at Jack with the death glare. "It means..." Clara began. "...We get to..." Reeses piped in. "...Bring you to Chase ourselves." Olivia finished. They began to walk towards him, their steps synchronized, eyes fixed on his frigile frame, and minds set on their goal. Jack began to back up, but stopped when he bumped into something big and solid. He turned around and gasped. "And that's what we're gonna do now." His father said. Jack stared up in fear at his father, as he dealt a wholloping blow to his son's face. Jack fell to the ground, and everything went black.

XS: DDS

Jayna woke up gasping for air. Everything was quiet. The room she and Kimiko were sharing was pitch black, and she could hardly see two feet in front of her face. She stood up, hands outstretched, and began to walk, slowly feeling her way to the bathroom. When she got there, she flicked on the light and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had just had the strangest dream. But... no. It couldn't be real... Could it? Could... what? The harder she tried to remember the dream now, the farther from her memory it seemed. Jayna splashed some water on her face, and shut off the light, making her way towards the kitchen, arms still stretched out in front of her. She remembered the dream had Jack in it... and some other kids... and two older people... were they his parents? She didn't remember their faces from when she was a kid, and she certainly couldn't remember their names... The images were slowly fading from her mind, as she stopped in the corridor and sighed.

She was almost to the kitchen when her hands brushed against something warm, and soft. Jayna pushed it, but it only gave a little bit. Whatever it was, she wanted it out of her way. Jayna turned left, but there was a wall there. Turning back... the big, soft, whatever it was was still there. And, to her surprise, the big, soft, whatever it was could talk. And it sounded an awful lot like...

"Jayna, if you want me to move, just say so." "Noko? How'd you know it's me?" She heard Noko scoff before he explained. "One, I could see your hair. Two, I can see in the dark." Jayna glared at him, hands still on what could only be his chest. "Yeah, well, sorry Mister Darkness, didn't mean to get in your way. Not my fault I can't see." She mumbled to him, trying not to wake anyone up. "Actually, it is, as you are the Djinn of Lightning, you COULD have created some small ball of lightning, and found your way around." Jayna blinked. "How'd you know that?" Noko shurgged. "I know all KINDS of things about you." Jayna gaped at him. "Pretty creepy, huh? Anyhow--" Jayna stood there, shocked into silence, before she spoke again. "Hey, that IS creepy. You're creepy, Noko!" Noko shrugged it off before he remembered he wasn't REALLY talking to her.

"Yup, I sure am. Anyhow-- So, what are you doing out here so late, anyways?" "Just getting a late night snack." Jayna replied, grinning. Noko narrowed his eyes. She WAS just playing with him, all along. She didn't want him. She wanted Jack. Fine, if she wanted it that way, so be it. "So that's what you call him now?" He muttered. Jayna blinked. What was he talking about? All she wanted were a couple of Twinkies. "Wh-what are you talking about, Noko?" He grabbed her wrists and stepped closer to her, squeezing them harder than he really meant to. He bent down, and whispered to her. "Stop playing around. I know who you want, and it isn't me. You don't have to worry though. Once this whole thing is over, I'm gonna be the one to leave. So you and your... Prince," He spat that out with unbridled venom, "can have your Happy Ending." Noko released her arms and began to walk away, until Jayna ran up next to him to catch him. "So, what, we're in fairy tale land, now? I still don't understand--" Noko was tired of her act. She wanted to be with him, fine. But she didn't have to rub it in Noko's face.

Word of the wise: Anger blinds even the best of eyes.

"Oh, just shut UP, Jayna! You and I both know full well what I'm talking about. You want to be with Jack. Fine. Go be with him. I bet your little 'snack' is waiting for you." Jayna glared at him, and whipped in front of him, her face full of hurt and anger, sadness and betrayal. Most of all, disappointment.

"I... can't BELIEVE you would say that. Where would you get an idea like that?" She asked softly. It made Noko slightly recoil, to hear her so hurt, but he still found the gumption to answer her. "I heard you talking with Kimiko. You said that..." He lost the will to talk after he realized that her eyes were brimming with tears. Jayna shook her head, the tears splashing to the floor, and, Noko was surprised, her hands within his.

"No, Noko. That's not it at all. That's not." She said, her head bowed. Noko looked akward. What was she talking about. He was sure about what he heard... right? That's what he heard... right? Jayna looked back up at him, now her face was only full of anger. "I can't even believe you would SAY something like that." She whispered, and though a whisper it was, her voice was full of the sort of power that scared Noko, and pushed what felt like a giant dagger into his heart. "I don't love Jack. Not like that. I DO love him, but he's my best friend, like my brother. Noko... I was talking about you." Noko blinked in shock as Jayna walked away from him, slowly and steadily, farther and farther out of his reach.

XS: DDS

"Now you want me?"

"...I am giving you an opportunity to stand by my side."

"Is that right? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I already have a crew." It was kinda cool, turning him down like that.

"...I see. And this new--crew, is it?-- You are sure of their power? You do know that we have their strongest member?"

He chuckled. "You don't have me yet, Chase."

Chase frowned. "I'm giving you ONE LAST CHANCE, Spicer. Join us now... or suffer, and join us later anyway." Jack frowned. Needless to say, he was shaking in his boots, but Chase couldn't see that. Or at least, to Jack's knowledge he couldn't.

"Nope. Sorry, Chase. I'm playing for the other team now. A-and not in the wierd way. In the straight way." Chase raised an eyebrow, but closed his eyes and nodded. "Fair enough. Jungle cats?" Jack grinned. Finally! A little respect around here. And the other villians would respect him too, if Chase did. The cats crowded around him, and he turned to get them to release his ropes, tied durably around his wrists and ankles. However, there seemed to be something wrong with the way they were releasing his bindings.

As in, they weren't.

"H-hey! I thought you were gonna let me go?" Chase sniggered as the cats threw him into a small prison cell. "Spicer. You really don't think I'd let you off that easily, do you?" Jack quivered in the corner of the cell, while his father appeared from the shadows.

"You understand, son, that Chase Young is going places. Can't let an opportunity like THAT pass me by, right?" Jack simply glared at him. "I mean, sure it was your dream, but who do you think funded it? It's about time I get some of the profits from this as well, eh? Jonathan?" Jack averted his eyes. "Whatever you say. Benjamin."

Ben looked at Jack with the utmost disguest, and turned on his heel to walk away. "You know, Jonathan Matthew, the way you get what you want isn't by sticking by your friends and all that friendship gook." Jack looked up at his father, who was staring emotionlessly at him. "It's by sticking with the most powerful force at the time. You need to realize that, boy. Or you'll never get anywhere. Not that you HAVE gotten anywhere. Just a thought." Ben walked away, leaving Jack to his own thoughts.

'Yeah. That's right. Just walk away. Just like you always have. Just like you always will.'

Jack's relationship with his father wasn't all that strong. He felt more drawn to his mom than... Ben. Sure, he was glad his father was there for some things. He was always able to help him build some of his earlier robots, and without his knowledge of mechanics, Jack would be still be stuck with terrestrial robots. But his father had also put alot of strain on him. Strain to get the highest grades. Strain to always be the best. Strain to "make him proud".

Not to mention the whole giving him the puzzle-box thing. That was kind of a disaster. Jack looked at the guards of his cell, Olivia and Reeses. He had been mean to them, but, so what? It's not like they would ever do anything to him. They were, after all, kids. Just like him.

And just like him, they were miscreants and misfits too.

Just like him...

Then he was struck with an idea. Inspiration, so-to-speak. He knew what to do.

"Hey, Reeses. Olivia. I gotta talk to you. Got a second?"

XS:DDS

Her feet pounded against the soft forest ground.

pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat

She ran, faster and faster, she didn't know for how much longer she could take this.

pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat

She chanced a glance behind her, and gasped. They were gaining on her, closing in.

pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat

She ran as fast as she could, zig-zagging through thin gaps between trees, hoping to lose her pursuers.

pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat

Chase's cats. And they were so close. She could feel their breath on her heels. She reached into her pocket, picking out the first hard, solid thing she could find: A small rubber ball. And threw it at the cats, making them slow down.

pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat

Her head turned again, to see that they were less than three feet away. She didn't have the time to pray, or a prayer for her. It was too late. They were too close. She closed her eyes and chanced a scream, using too much of her energy. She wasn't looking where she was running. She was tripping now. Falling now. On the ground now.

Several thuds near her head. They were so close to her. She scrambled on her hands and knees, and sat on her knees, just watching them circle her, toying with her. She knew she should run. She knew she had to... she just couldn't make her legs obey her brain, where they lay, usless beneath her body.

The cats stopped circling, and turned to face her, preparing to pounce--

"Judolette Flip! FIRE!"

"Seismic Kick! EARTH!"

A couple of cats flew back into the forest, while half a dozen more glared at the attackers. The Xiaolin Warriors Kimiko and Clay had arrived to save her. She blinked up at them, while the fought the remaining cats, sending them back through the forest, tails between their legs.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." The boy said, helping her up. The girl looked into her eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded. "Yes. I think I shall be alright. I wish to thank you for saving me, but how did you know where to find me... and... how did you get here?"

XS: DDS

Back at the temple...

"...Shen Gong Wu? How peculiar. We haven't anything like this where I am from." The girl said, carefully putting down the Golden Tiger Claws. Kimiko nodded. "Well, we don't exactly go around flaunting them. So what were you doing out in the forest... uh..." The girl smiled gently at her.

"My apologies. My name is Claricia. And I am eternally indebted to you for saving my life." Everyone waved it off. "Aw, don't worry 'bout it little lady. What were those cats chasin' you for anyway?" Claricia bowed her head. "I am afraid--and ashamed--to admit I was caught doing something... I shouldn't have. Near the cave of Chase Young." Everyone perked up, and now, with Dojo, Noko, Jayna and Raimundo in the room, she could tell the story properly.

"I was listening by the cave door. You see, I had wandered away from my... town... after seeing a profound reptile-man running through our forest. I was following him, curious to see where, even though I was not supposed to. He stopped at this cave, and for many days I thought to seek him out in there. And only this evening I got the courage to see the inside of the cave. I heard him... the reptile man. And he was talking to..." At this, she stopped, searching for words. Claricia fidgeted with her long, purple gown. Her green eyes darted back and forth, as if looking through her long brown hair for the right words. She finally looked back up at them. "He was talking to a woman... with a rasping voice. And a man, with a deep voice. I looked in. The woman--" Everyone nodded. They knew who she was talking about.

"Wuya." They said in unision. She blinked. "You know of these people?" Raimundo crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, we do. But go on with your story. We'll explain later." She nodded. "Yes. Wuya, then, was talking to a man who turned out to be Chase Young. I still don't know who the man with the deep voice was, but I think it was the young boy's father." Everyone looked questioningly. "The young boy?" Claricia nodded, looking back at forth like they should already know. "Yes, the boy in the cage. He was pale... I thought... I thought he had been there for a long time. But then he yelled to me. And that's when the cats..." She didn't need to continue. Jayna turned her towards herself and stared her down.

"Tell me. What were they talking about?" Claricia closed her eyes, and began to recite. "'The boy.'" Jayna stared at her questioningly, but she put her hand up and continued. "'The boy is just a pawn. Of course, he would be useful if he chose to join our side.' And then... 'But he constantly refuses, Young. How are we supposed to get the boy to obey?' Umm..." She stopped. "The boy yelled to me after that, so I didn't hear what he, Chase, said." Jayna stood up, and tipped over her chair. "Damn it." She looked to Claricia expectantly, and then, when she didn't say anything, Jayna growled. "Well? What did he look like!?" Claricia blinked, and put her finger up to her chin. "He was very pale. Very pale. And he was... kind of tall-ish." Jayna was beginning to get impatient. "Yeah, or short, or pale again. I need details!" Noko stood up to comfort her, but she moved away, pulling her hair. "Did he have a mark like this on the other side?" She said, pulling back her hair to reveal her scar. Claricia gasped and nodded. "Y-yes! He did, now that you mention it."

Jayna sighed. "Jack. What is he doing there? And why does Chase want him?" Raimundo tapped her on her forehead. "Duh! He's trying to make his army more powerful. But from what I'm hearing, Jack isn't giving in." Jayna smirked. "See? I TOLD you he had reformed." Noko glanced over at her. She seemed so proud that Jack was a good boy now. A voice popped into her head. 'Well, duh she's proud. He's her best friend. He defied the odds.' Yeah? Well she doesn't have to look THAT proud. Jayna looked at Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. "Come on. We have to help him. He didn't betray us this time, we have to go get him."

"She's right!" Everyone stared. Even Kimiko looked startled at her sudden daring care for Jack Spicer. She blushed and looked down, but continued to speak. "I mean... he's a good guy now. And... Raimundo! Help me out!" She said, shaking his arm. But he didn't do anything. He just stared at her, shocked she, of all people, would stick up for him, of all people. Jayna took it in stride, and smiled at her. "Thaaaank you, Kimiko. That's two votes to go get him. Claaay? What do you think?" Noko looked at her, confused. Why hadn't she asked him? "Well... to be honest... I agree with Kimiko. Don't see why we CAN'T trust 'im. This time. After all, he didn't agree to sell us out." Jayna hugged him and cheered. "All right! It's three against one, Rai! We're going to save Jackie!" After that, Noko felt as if he HAD to speak up. She had completely ignored him this whole conversation. "...Don't you want to know what I think?" Jayna smiled at the other three, while Noko, yet again, was ignored by her. "I think that we should go right away, so that way he doesn't get trapped or tricked into something REALLY bad." She said. Everyone nodded. Claricia stared off into space, apperantly thinking while the others contemplated plan after plan to rescue Jack Spicer.

'Wow. That was soo totally easy. I soo could have, like, done that in my sleep even. And at least this way, my little Jackie can have some company in that dingy old jail cell. Oh, my poor little Jackie-Wackie... all alone in there... goodness, he must be cold, and getting damp... I'll have to smother him with love after he's let go.'

XS:DDS

"...So you'll help now?" Jack whispered. He had been working on Reeses and Olivia non-stop to try and get them to let him out, or work with him again, or something. They had finally realized that Chase Young was bad news, and agreed to let him out. On one condition. Reeses got to spend a whole afternoon with Jack's mom, and Olivia got her own, as she put it, "Lean, Mean, Evil Driving Machine." They were totally stoked with the ideas of presents, they didn't realize, while they were opening Jacks cage, they were being watched.

"Well now. That was quick." Chase said, appearing before them, Ben faithfully at his side. "Now Jonathan Matthew. I thought we talked about this. No breaking out of prison! Get back in there now, or you're grounded." Jack stared up at him. "'Get back in there now, or you're grounded.'? Really? That's the best you could do?" Ben shrugged. "Well, on such short notice." Chase turned into a giant lizard, and screeched. "Enough. I'm through playing your games, Spicer. Both of you. You two. Time to go." He held up two wierd, diamond shaped gauntlets. The Moby Morpher, and calling out its name, he activated it, turning Olivia and Reeses into...

"Rats? They were rats the whole time?" He said, looking at Ben. He shrugged. "Don't look at me, I didn't know they were rodentine. Well, Clara I knew was real, because I know her parents." Jack rolled his eyes. "She HAD to be the real one. WHY did SHE have to be the real one?" Chase stepped in front of him, making him jump. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. Your little friends are on their way to save you from a fate that doens't even exist. Yet. But don't worry. Once they get here, they can suffer with you." He finished, scaring Jack with his own evil laugh. Ben smirked. "This guy is NUTS... but I like it."

End of Chapter Ten: Are We Gonna Do This? Or Not?: End

Next Time of Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga

The warriors find out that there is a fate out there worse than death.

Jayna: What? Really?

Noko: She couldn't just give us a break?

Jayna: Now THERE'S a good idea.

Noko: Y-yeah?

Jayna: Yeah. Hey, come down here and break Noko into tiny little pieces for me.

Raimundo: I don't think--

Noko: Drop it.

As I was saying. The warriors find out that there is a fate worse... than death.

Jack: Being stuck here. STILL!

Kimiko: We're still going to get him, right?

Raimundo: WHY do you CARE all of a sudden?

Kimiko: ...I don't.

Jack: AHH! They're gonna KILL me in here!

Kimiko: JACK HOLD ON!

Jayna: This seems slightly vaguely familiar...

Noko: Neeeeeeaaar... faaaaaaar... where EVER you AARRRRE...

Jayna: Oh yeah! Don't sing.

Noko: Sorry.

THE FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!!

Everyone: Silence.

There is a fate worse than death. And... she wears mahogany ballarina shoes, and a frilly multi-colored, multi-layered tutu.

Everyone: WHAT?

Well, that's it for now. Until next time!

Kimiko: Wait, that's it? We're all rilled up--

Jayna: --not even fair, you tell us just that--

Jack: --don't even care about me! I'm still locked up in--

Noko: --keeps ignoring me! Why is she still--

Clay: --madder than a bull with its--

Raimundo: --cares about Jack? Who--

Wuya: (this is all really confusing. what's going on?)

Chase: (...hm? did you say something, I was half asleep.)

Find out next time in Chapter Eleven: Something Preteen This Way Comes!

Everyone: Bickering at the voice from nowhere (me).

Omi: That might ACTUALLY be the name of the chapter. Hey! I have a line! My friends, come see! I have a--

OmI iS nOt AlL tHaT iMpOrTaNt RiGhT nOw, AnYwAy...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I love this chapter. I really do. Because I introduce one of my new favorite characters, right next to Jayna. Chara. You'll see in a minute. I am hoping to use the scanner so I can show you pictures of Noko, Jayna aaaand... my new character! Whoo! But until then... Enjoy. 

Oh, and I added a bit of another show into this one, and I think it might be a trend for these next few chapters... at least, one character from this beloved childrens show. You'll know it when you see it... heheheh. It made me... laugh a lot.

Chapter Eleven: You Don't know me... But You Will.

I am never usually at a lack for words. Never before have words failed me. But I think now, they finally have. I think now, words can never express the way I feel in the correct connotation. Though my heart, I feel, has been aching to speak for weeks. I feel it, pounding, as if yelling at me. "Spe-ak. Spe-ak. Spe-ak." And it pains me to know that I can never satisfy it's need for words. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I need to talk things out. I hate being the classic girl. But I suppose that's what I will be. Noting my love for ballet, and all things girly and sparkly, not to mention my favorite stuffed monkey I carry around with me. Big brother says I have gotten too old for it. But Marzipan and I will NEVER get too old for each other. Never. I feel as if I have only wiggled the giant weight on my shoulders... no, on my heart. And trapped here... I need to talk.

My name is Chara. I am over 1,500 years old. But I, trapped in the body of an eleven year old, cannot unleash my full powers. Yes. My brother has no idea that I am fully aware of what I COULD do. He thinks I only know of my current potential. Bah. I know of what I could do. I know of what I should do. And I know what my brother will make me do. Soon, he will release me. And I shall have to do something horrible. Well, he'll try to MAKE me do something horrible. Whether I do it or not... depends of if it's fun.

You may wonder how I know this. I am telekenetic. With a touch of telepathy on the side (I can only enter the minds of the unsuspecting, and unaware, thereby nixing my big brother). That's all I'm going to say about that. You will find out more soon enough, however. I've been locked in this room for what seems to be centuries. What's probably BEEN centuries. In this room. Like an insane asylum criminal. In this white room. All alone. He even took away Marzipan. But not for long. I hear him coming. I grin. It's amazing. Why he locked me in here. He said I'm insane. That I was unfit for civilization. That I was... too different. My psycic powers developed when I was young. And I wanted to use them whenever I wanted. For whatever I wanted. Just to GET what I wanted. Just to GET my way. Heh. My brother, good at the time, said that I could keep my powers, but I had to use them in a GOO-OOD way. And when he said that, I wanted to kill him. Not to be frank... well, actually, quite the opposite, I WILL be frank. I wanted him to hurt. And I wanted him OUT of my life. I mean, as long as he was there, I couldn't get what I wanted, now, could I? And I decided that I had to kill him. I tried , too. But it didn't work. That's when he locked me up. And took Marzipan. And my powers ceased to work, so long as I was in this silly room. And when I tried to break out... I only got a headache. So, I sit. And wait. Until my big brother breaks me out of here.

'Just you wait, big brother. Just you wait.'

Normal POV

Chase walked to the back room, pulling out a giant key and showing it to Ben, Omi, Wuya, and Hannibal. "This is the key for this door. Inside this room is a power that I have had locked up for sometime." Wuya smiled. "So you're going to release the power, and make us even more powerful than we were before?" She asked, crosing her fingers behind her back. He grinned back at her. "No. This power, in fact, has a mind of it's own." Ben scratched his head, and then stared at the door. "Then... Chase, I have no idea what you're doin', but... I have a feelin'... it's not gonna work. I mean!" He shrank back behind Wuya, but continued to talk. "Okay, so capturing Jonathna Matthew WAS a good idea, but unlocking some ancient mystical power that won't make us stronger and that has a mind of its own? Seems like this... POWER is just gonna turn on us." Ben pointed out. Chase smiled. "I understand your concern. However, it need not be. Observe." He placed the key into the lock and twisted it, and the group could hear a loud clicking as the metal in the lock moved around. Ben was offered the chance to open the door, and he obliged, making sure to grab (confused) a medium sized stuffed monkey. What he saw in the room make everyone gasp.

A small girl sat in the middle of the room, her head pressed against her raised knees, and her arms wrapped around her small legs. How long she had been like that was a mystery to them, but she didn't even look up when they came into the room. "Chara. Wake up. NOW." Chase said, from behind Ben. Ben looked from him to the sleeping girl on the floor. "SHE'S the ultimate power? I'm sorry, but now... I can't even take this seriously. I mean, for cryin' out loud, she's a KID in a TUTU!! I'm bettin' even Jonathan Matthew can take her on, and... well, maybe not win, but come pretty darn close." The girl raised her head slowly, and opened her eyes blearily. "Mmmm...mr..mrsss...mrrssspppnnnn..." She mumbled. Ben leaned closer to her. "What'd you say, sweetheart?" She stood up, staggering under the gravity of the world, her legs adjusting to her own weight upon them. "Mmm-my... mmarrrr...zippin..." she said, taking one tiny step after another towards Ben, who was backing up. Chase rolled his eyes. Eyes identical to the one he called Chara. "Chara. Quit playing around, you have work to get done." she glared up at him, and before Ben knew it, the little stuffed monkey in his hands was moving!

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AHHH! BUT YOU BETTER LET ME GO, MAN! Aww... Chara, this is WAAAY to freaky, just tell them to LET me GO, MAN! AHHH!" They looked down at the monkey in Ben's hands, and Omi walked closer to it to get a better look. It stared back at him. "DUUUUUDE...THIS kid is FREAKIN' ME OUT!!! I MEAN... eh ...what is 'e... like... like... like-like CHEEESE? Cuz I wanna know if he is, man. I like cheese! And cooorn! I like corn. I do." The monkey wriggled free of Ben's grip to hop on Chara's shoulder. She patted his head and he quieted instantly. "Marzipan... That's a good boy. Chasey. What do you want now?" He glared at her, as Wuya snickered behind him. "I told you. Don't call me that." Her hair flared out, as if being blown about by some unfeelable wind. "And I asked you... what do you want?" He sneered.

"I need your powers on my side." Chara shook her head. "Sorry, big brother. I don't want to. Not unless, of course... I get something out of this deal." She said, looking at her nails. He growled under his breath. "Now, I may be able to move things with my mind, and I sure as heck CAN'T read YOUR mind, but I CAN tell that you're kinda MAD this didn't turn out the way you wanted, eh, big brother?" Chase looked at her, while Ben, Omi, Wuya, and Hannibal looked at the girl. She was small, and could probably fit easily on one of Chase's arms. Tiny, even, for her age, which all of them were clueless about. She looked about seven, or eight, maybe. Nine at most. It was obvious, however, that she was related to Chase thus closely, being his little sister. Her hair reflected green light easily, just like Chase's did, although hers just barely hit her chin, and her eyes held the same glare, the same reptilian premise. Her outfit was like something a child would wear on Holloween in Florida. It had a purple collar, rising high above her shoulders, and clipped together with a small, skull shaped button. Her leotard was hunter green, on her waist was a beige, mahogony and purple tutu (complete with frills and layers.). On her feet were tied, deep red ballet slippers.

In their opinion, she looked like she was just a kid who would mess around, just to play. But they figured, if Chase Young was reaching this far, to a sister no one knew about, She must be a big deal. She paid them no mind, but the monkey on her back--literally--stared at them, watching them with it's eerie, crossed out, button eyes. What was really scary, however, was the fact that the monkey never blinked once. Sure, it may have been because he didn't have eyelids, but still...

"I'm NOT going to do it, Chasey"  
"I TOLD you not to call me that"  
"You tell me LOTS of stuff that I still don't do, Chasey"  
"Yes. Like listen to your brother!"

Chara and Chase were a strange pair to watch talk. Both were hot tempered. Neither would back down... it was as if Chase were arguing with himself... in a tutu. Chara finally stomped her foot, causing everyone in the area to float a few inches off the ground. "Chasey, you wake me up, call me out, and expect me to do WHATEVER you say? YOU locked me up in that place IN the FIRST place!" Behind her head, Marzipan was screeching loudly in agreement. "Well, I say, NO SIR! I WILL NOT! WILL NOT! WILL NOT!" She yelled, and, truly threw a temper tantrum. Everyone looked on, slightly embarrassed with her actions. Chase allowed this to go on for a while, before he stopped it, a vein popping in his forehead...

"ENOUGH!" Chara froze and slowly looked back at him. "Hm?" "You are acting like a CHILD!" Chara pouted. "Sticks and stones may break my bones--" "You truly ARE the most irritating thing in the world." "You blahblahblah mehmeh nyanyahnyah booboo." She mocked, spinning around in a circle. Marzipan laughed crazily, Omi trying to stifle a his own laugh. Chase swung his hand at her, but before he could even hit her, to which she was staring unblinkingly, Marzipan lept in front of her face, and screeched, loud enough to send Chase sliding away from Chara several feet. "Marzi, you remembered how to do your sonic screech! I am soo proud of you." She cooed, patting the stuffed animals small head, while he "purred" beneath her hand.

"Um... I don't know what I'm interrupting, but I'm going to anyway." A voice said from behind Chase's glowering form. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Jack Spicer! How did you get out of your cage?" Omi asked, jumping in front of the tall boy. He shurgged. "I dunno. I just found my way out, I guess. And the rats that used to be Olivia and Reeses brought me the key." He said, tossing them to Chase, who caught them, but still glared at Jack. "If you know what's best for you, you'll get back INTO the cage." Ben stepped forward. "He's right, Jonathan. Get back into the cage." Chara blinked, then frowned. "Hold on, now. Chasey?" She stepped between Chase and Jack, who had chuckled softly at Chara's affectionate nick-name for Chase. "Why does... Jack have to get back into the cage?" She asked, stopping a second to recall the boys name. Her brother glared at her. "That is none of your concern. Move out of my wa--" "And YOU?" She said, stomping to Ben. "You yell at him like he's done you a personal wrong!" Ben didn't back away from her. Instead, and on the contrary, he took a step closer to her. An offensive move to Chara. She didn't know this guy, and she didn't invite him closer to her. Why was he trying to intimidate her?

"Jonathan Matthew is my son, and I can yell or speak or scream at him however I please." Chara bowed her head, and for a split second, he thought he had won. Only for a split second, though, as the next second, he was flying across the room with a raise of Chara's hand. "STAY... away... from me. I don't KNOW you. I don't WANT to know you. You, who DARE to move towards me, you, who DARE to try to intimidate me? You DIRTY, ANGRY, BITTER old man." She was barely talking higher than a whisper, but every word she said resonated against the cave walls, due, in part, to the fact that with every emphasized word, she was slamming Ben against the wall. She finally allowed him to slide down the wall, pushing her silver head band back to sit perfectly on her head.

"THAAAT'S why she's the most powerful force in the universe..." Wuya said in realization, Omi and Hannibal nodding her agreement.

She turned to Jack, who promptly jumped back. "I'm not close to you!" She smiled a little, not making her look any better, however. On the contrary, it made her look quite scary. "Relax, Jack Spicer. I won't hurt you. THIS man, and this one too, have done that enough." She said, pointing first to his bleeding father (Whom Marzipan was delighting in poking continuously), then to Chase Young (Who was glaring at his sister). "Chara, I warn you--" "Come on, Jack. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Jack nodded dumbly, and, grabbing her outstretched hand, walked out of the cave, Chase glowering still in their wake. At least, that's what Jack saw when he turned to look back at them.

XS:DDS

"So, why do you take that from him?"

"He's my dad. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, but what about Chasey?"

"Chasey?"

"My big brother. Chase?"

"Oh. Right. I guess because I idolize him."

"Why? He's not even smart."

"Heh. I dunno. Because he's the best evil... erm... person ever."

"No. He's not."

"He's not?"

"Nope. I am."

(Laughs)

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, one, that seems a bit full of yourself, for a little kid . And two... I don' t even know who you are. I mean, how did you do all that stuff to my dad? And how did you know what I take from Chase?"

"Unsuspecting minds are easy to tap."

"YOU CAN READ MINDS!?"

"Just barely. Only if people don't know I can. And if they're weak willed helps."

"So you can't read Chase's mind?"

"Nope. I don't want to, nor do I have to. He speaks his mind."

"Oho."

Chara and Jack continued to walk through the forest. So far, no one had come to capture them, or hurt them for running away... it was amazing. It was as if, Jack thought, this little girl had some amazing power to keep people away.

"I do have the power to keep people away, Jack."

"WAH--!? STO-OO-OOP... doing that. Please?"

"Haaha. Sorry. Oh, and I still haven't introduced myself yet, have I? No. My name is Chara Young. Along with being SLIGHTLY telepathic, I am majorly telekenetic."

"Ooohhh... that's how you made Ben fly across the room?"

"Why do you call him Ben? Why not... fa...father?"

"Because he calls me 'Jonathan Matthew'."

"Jonathan Matthew? How come?"

"That's my real name. Jonathan, because my mother lurves that name, and Matthew, after my grandpa."

"Huh. And you are the Dragon of Thunder?"

"How'd you... Didn't I ask you not to do that?"

"(Giggle) Sorry."

"It's alright." Then, "...What? What's the matter?"

She was suddenly looking at him in a new light. As if she had just noticed something about him. But it was the same him for the past half hour. As he stopped walking through the dense forest with her to look down at her, he noticed her eyes were welling up with tears. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chara? What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

She bowed her head and shook it, allowing the tears to fall freely from her eyes.

"No. But... Can I ask you something?"

Her voice was getting significantly more high pitched. He looked at her, face full of concern.

"S-sure. Anything. What?"

Her head snapped up, and Jack jumped back, but to no avail to get away from the small girl. She rushed up to him and--

--grabbed him around the waist, sobbing noisily into stomach.

"Be my big brother! Please? I d-don't want Chase to be my big brother, I w-want YOU to b-be! Please Jack! Please!"

Jack blinked, mouth agape. It was a sad sight to watch her, pleading and crying with him, as if she were going to die if he didn't stay with her. Jack couldn't fathom that, though. Would Chase actually kill his sister if she was growing even more powerful than he? No. That couldn't be. Then again, he did lock her in that room...

"Wait. What?" He gently pushed her off of him, but kept his eye contact while she wiped her eyes.

"I don't like Chase. He's mean. AND--and he locked me in that room, all by myself. He didn't even let me out, except to use the bathroom a few times, and to feed me. PLEASE, Jack, please! You always know what to do, and what to say! And you actually ASK me stuff!" She shook her eyes free of more tears. "And you get along REALLY well with Marzipan! YOU don't tell me I'm to old for him..." It was true, that for the first minutes he was with Chara, he had gotten along well with him... well, as well as one can get along with a stuffed monkey. Jack had finally suggested that Chara leave him at the entrance to the forest. Chara disagreed at first, but he had the idea to also suggest leaving him with a basket of apples Chara brought along for a snack. Chara had given him a small smile, and left the basket, on account that Marzipan hated bananas.

Her face crumpled and fell again, as she burst into tears once more. Jack wrapped his arms around the small girl, holding her close to him.

"Hmm... Okay. You can be my little sister. But in private. If Chase ever found out, he'd kill me."

They stayed like that for a moment, before Chara broke the silence.

"Who's Kimiko?"

"Huh?"

"Who's... Kimiko?"

"...Didn't I... Never mind. It doesn't really matter. Kimiko's another Dragon, the Dragon of Fire. From the Xiaolin Temple."

"Oh. You love her?" She didn't sound envious, or jealous, or anything of that manner. She was simply asking, curious.

"I do NOT love her."

"Yes you do."

Jack sighed. "No. I don't."

"Yes you do." Jack stared hard at her.

"Fine, I kinda... SORTA... like her...ish."

Chara looked at him. "Then why did you think that?"

"Am I really that weak willed?"

"Not really. I actually had to TRY that time. So why did you?"

Jack sighed again.

"Because... I dunno. I guess... I was just... thinking. Or something. I dunno."

"You miss her."

"Okay, Ms. Smarty-Pants. Then what should I do about my situation?"

"Tell her how you feel. She probably feels the same way. By the way the scene looked in your mind. That WAS the scene, the way it happened for real. Right?"

"Yeah. But I can't tell her that. She would--"

Chara just looked on, then continued to walk, Jack following closely behind her.

"You are smart, you know. You remind me of MY old teacher."

"Who? That Master Dashi guy?"

"No. Master Munk Yuva."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because you're both super smart."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you kinda look alike."

"What, was he really handsome?"

Chara giggled. "Actually, you have the same face as she did. I wonder what happened to her?"

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Great. She knows my secret, AND she thinks I look like a girl.' She lead the way back to the entrance, where Marzipan laid lazily in the tree they had left him in, asleep. "Marzi. Come on." He started and fell out of the tree, straight into Chara's arms. "I ATE AAAALLLLALALALA the apples! ALL UP!" He said, pointing to the empty basket, which Jack promptly picked up, wondering how in the world a stuffed monkey could eat anything, not to mention all those apples. Chara smiled at him.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being my big brother."

"...Your welcome. I've never had a little sister before."

"...Can I call you Jackie?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even with sprinkles?"

"Nope."

"What about hot chocolate?"

"Em... no."

"Well, what about--"

"Why would you want to call me Jackie anyways?"

"Oh, that's not REALLY what I wants."

"..." Jack was silent for a second. "Okay. Then what do you REALLY wants--I mean, want?"

"You REALLY wanna know?"

"(sigh) Sure." Yeah. Sure. He was sure this was gonna be utter nonsense. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did...

"I wants... I wants...I wants me a barrel of floss, I wants me two bottles of glue TO BE MY FRIENDS! And I wants cheese! I wants a chair made a' cheese, and a table made a' cheese and a..."

It continued like that all the way up to the cave, until--

"GOTCHA!!"

"He-mmmpphh!" Jack was, quite literally, bagged up, in one big, black plastic sack, held by Ben.

"JACK!" Chara squeeled, dropping Marzipan to the floor. He fell, and bounced, but didn't spring to life. He just lay there, on the floor. Motionless. Chase appeared behind her, his spear in his hands, ready to strangle her until she ducked out of his reach, and ran to the opposite side of the room. Wuya was waiting there for her. She skidded to a stop and ran away again, only to find Omi, with Chase at his side. Turning once more, she found she was surrounded by Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Chase, Omi, and Ben, who had dropped the bagged Jack Spicer after making sure he was securely in a cage. Chase laughed. "So... what to do now?" Omi piped up. "I say we fight! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Chase patted the small boys head. "Now, now Omi..." Chara hoped for a second that Chase would say that was a bad idea. But...

"I think you're on to something here." Chara turned pale, and was about to fall to her knees, when a voice snapped her back to her senses.

"CHARA! You read my mind, you know where it is! Go there and get help! Get Jayna! She'll know what to do! UGH!" Jack's father had run and punched him again, muttering threat after threat at him through the cage bars, but leaving a small, empty gap in the circle the others had her in. She seized the opportunity and ran for it, her little ballerina slippers thudding agianst the ground as she ran, then, hopping on a large rock she made fly, flew off into the sunset, Chase at her heels.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FOLLOW ME!"

"I know where the place is too, you know. As a matter of fact, I'll be surprised if the SPY I sent isn't destroying ever last one of THEM."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Hehahah. Chara, how many TIMES have I been wrong?" She gritted her teeth and he grinned evilly.

"Now get down here before I have to force you back into your room."

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK! I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD KILLED YOU BACK THEN! WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!"

"You couldn't have killed me. You probably still can't ki-- WOAH!" She forced a small tree straight for his head, missing only by inches.

"I don't need you now. I have a NEW big brother. So you'd better stop following me before I really DO kill you."

Surprising even her, Chase slowed down, and retreated, which really wasn't like him, and as she watched him go, she couldn't help but feel a knot form in her stomach for Jack. He was going to be in trouble when Chase got back.

But she could help him, by finding those other kids like him... if they were still alive.

XS: DDS

Jayna still couldn't get to sleep. She had tried counting sheep (Which didn't make sense to her, AND it didn't work). She tried to listen to soothing music (Which just resulted in her dancing around, and hyping her up, but not making her sleepy). It was late, almost 2 in the morning, and they were supposed to rescue Jack later on. She sighed, and hopped out of bed once more; maybe going outside to look up at the starry, moonless sky would help.

She walked towards the courtyard of the temple, yawning loudly and stretching her arms. As Jayna gazed out there, she saw a familiar head of hair looking up at the sky. Noko. Why he was out there, she didn't know, but she didn't want to know, and turned around to leave, before something quite odd caught her eye. It zoomed across the sky, circled around, and flew to the courtyard. A small figure fell from it, and landed, perfectly for a second, on it's feet, before falling to the ground. Noko saw it as well, and rushed to the aide of the figure, while Jayna wached, hiding in the shadows.

"Oh, man, I saw you fall! Are you... woah." He stopped to turn her over, and stared into her face. She was gasping for air, apperantly tired from steering a giant rock into their courtyard. She was small and fair in face. She looked young, though, and familiar. Her hair reflected an eerie, green light...

Jayna walked toward him, head tilted in a shameless manner, but curiousity got the best of her, and even her anger at him couldn't keep her away. "So who is she?" She said, making him jump, and causing the girl to wake up, and also sending a strong pulse of energy through the air. Noko's hair ruffled about his face, and Jayna slid back a few feet. "WHAT was that!?" She yelled, as the once unconcious girl stood up shakily. "Uhh...Owwie." Noko stood up with her, watching her to see if anything else wierd would happen. "Uuhhh... Okay. Okay. I'm gonna be okay. WAAHHH!" She screamed, and pushed Noko away from her, causing Jayna to laugh meanly. The girl looked up at the bigger one, staring at her face, her blue hair, her amythest eyes...

"YOU! You're Jayna! I knew I'd find you! You HAVE to come with me!" She said, pulling her arm towards the falled rock. Jayna shook her head and screamed. "NOOO! I don't want to go with you! I... I don't know you! I don't have anything you want! Leeeeeet GO!" The girl kept a tight grip on her arm while she hollered out, summoning to her the other Xiaolin Warriors and the estranged princess. "WHAT is going on! I am, like, trying to sleep and stuff!" Everyone stared at her, and she stopped twirling her hair 'round her finger. "Umm... I do apologize... but what IS going on?" She asked, a little more politely.

Kimiko's eyes met those of the small girls, and she gasped. "You--" "--Look like Chase Young? I know! I'm his supposed sister. But that's not the issue right now!" Raimundo and Clay stood, posed to fight, in front of Kimiko. "That sure looks like an issue to us. Any relitive of Chase's is an enemy of ours." Raimundo said. Clay nodded and tipped his hat. "Boy howdy." Chara moved them with a quick sweep of one hand, and stood in front of Jayna and Kimiko, hands clasped and eyes pleading. "Please. You two are the most important people in his life--" "Who?" Jayna asked. Kimiko grew pale, and didn't answer, but continued to listen to the small girls plea. "He needs you now. He's in trouble, and he needs your help... and I'm afraid that... he won't make it for too long. Please." What was wrong with her? Crying all over the place in one night? The cell must have made her soft. That HAD to be it.

Or maybe... she was never evil to begin with. Evil is all in perception, Monk Master Yuva had once told her. And if you percive your actions as evil, then that is what you are. However, you have never seen what you do as evil, young Chaa. Therefore, your brother, for once, is wrong. Chaa, you are not evil. You are doing what you feel is right, Chaa. Chara remembered how that annoyed her. How Yuva called her by her nickname soo many times in one sitting. But she knew now that it was special, and it was to make sure that she remembered. Because, for some reason, you always remember the annoying things.

"Take us to him?" Kimiko asked. Chara smiled, and lifted her rock up towards them. "Actually, we can take..." She pointed to a small green dragon, who look blerily up at Kimiko, then to Chara.

And then screamed.

"WAAAHH! Ch-Ch-CHARA! What's SHE doing here? She's one of the biggest, baddest forces in the UNIVERSE!! AND she tried to steal my tail!!" Chara shrugged, and kneeled next to him. "Hey, I saw it, and I wanted it. And that's all that really mattered. But I don't need it anymore. The sandcastle's gone."

She stood up and looked at Jayna. "Are you still coming?" She stared at Chara, disbelief indignatnly in her eyes. "Wha-- wait, I still have no clue who--" Chara stomped her foot. "Look! Jack is in TROUBLE! He needs us RIGHT NOW!" Jayna blinked, then bit her lip, and, for a split second, looked back at Noko, who was looking back at her expectingly. She faced Chara and Dojo, who had grown to his giant, 40 ft. size. "Let's go." She said, face determined.

And with that, Kimiko, Jayna, Chara, Raimundo, Clay, Noko, and Claricia jumped on Dojo, and prepared for take-off.

Chapter Eleven: ...But You Will: End

... So then the other judge says "Eh, he's not THAT shaggy!"

Everyone: Laughs

I got another one. So, there are two potatoes in an oven, right? And one potato says "Hey, it sure is hot in here." And the other one says, "Oh my gosh! A talking potato!"

Everyone: Hystarical laughter

Yeah. I had to do SOMETHING while I was caged up in that room. Whittling away my time making up mindless jokes and riddles. But it pays off when I need something to make me laugh. Oh, shoot, am I supposed to say something to preveiw the next chapter? Crap... I didn't do that. Oh, well. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, DRAGON DJINN SAGA!!

Chara, we still have a few minutes left.

Chara: Oh. Really?

Yeah.

Chara: Okay, okay, give me a second. Gimme back the microphone.

Okay. Next time on Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga. Okay, so me and the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons go to see Chase Young, and get Jack out of his cage, and then we find out... that girl? The one who was running through the forest? Yeah, she's a traitor. So we end up turning her into a hampster, and then, in the fight with Chase Young--

CHARA! What are you doing? You just gave away the entire first part of chapter twelve!

Chara: Well, yeah, we're supposed to preview the next chapter, aren't we?

Jayna: Yeah, but not for REAL!

Chara: Well, what good is that?

Noko: It leaves the reader wanting more of the next chapter, with a guess at what's going to happen IN said chapter, without really KNOWING what's gonna happen in the next chapter.

Chara: Oh... what good is that, then? You're not really doing anything but putting filler at the end of the chapter.

Kimiko: Yeah. So?

Chara: SO!?

Chase: So?

Wuya: So?

Raimundo: So?

Clay: So?

Omi: So?

Ben: So?

Jack: Hey, uh, could we hurry this up? I'm kinda getting torn up by Chase's cats... yeah.

Marzipan (Next to Omi's head): Whhhyyyyyyyy is his heeeeaaaaaaad soooo biiiiiiiig? WHHHYYYYYYYY is his HEEAAAAAAAAAAAD SOOOOOOO BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGG?!?

Chapter Twelve: I Won't Tell You Because Chara Gave Too Much Of The Chapter Away Anyway, So I Have To Cut Off The Whole Beginning Of The Chapter.

Chara: It was AN ACCIDENT!! I TOLD you, I'm SORRY! I didn't mean it! You know what, that was a really bad FAKE chapter twelve beginning, and I just... JUST made it up, just now.

YoU cAn'T lIe VeRy WeLl, ChArA...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: WHEW!! It has been a very eventful past few days. And I still can't figure an ending for "Jack's Attack" yet. So here I am, working on this, to compensate,and figure out what the heck to do for it. Chapter Twelve was gonna be this HUUUGE long chapter, until Chara "accidentally" (Chara: I SAID I was sorry!) gave away the first chunk. So now, I don't have to write as much. Heheheh! Anyways, enjoy! And review.

A/N 2: I have nothing better to do than to update this story right now, and to tell you that the end is NEAR! I finished Chapter thirteen last night, so that'll be up next week-ish, unless I get bored. (To give me time to finish chapter fourteen). Chapter thirteen is the longest chapter so far.

PS: I realize now, just now, that Jack's "Thunder Clap" attack is A LOT like Raimundo's attack. So, for all intensive purposes--

(Jayna: I thought it was Intent and purposes?

Noko: No, it's Intentive purpoises.

Jack: This doesn't have anything to do with dolphins, you know.

Noko: This doesn't have anything to do with YOU, you know.

Jayna: DON'T talk to him like that! bickersquabblefight )

Umm... for all anticsive purposes, or something, we're just gonna forget that Raimundo ever did that attack. Okay, moving on... story time.

Chapter Twelve: The Beginning of the End

Chase stood, staring at the six teenagers before him, his little sister unbelievably on their side as well, and all the evil they had rounded up turned rodent. All he had left was Jack's father, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and Omi. Not that Omi wasn't a powerhouse by himself. Omi could easily take out those kids without even trying. Wait...

Omi COULD easily take out those kids without even trying.

"Omi... why don't you have a little fun with your old friends?" Omi chuckled meliciously, and charged at them, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Jack, Noko, and Jayna moving quickly to the side. Chara was the only one who remained standing still. She stared at him, watching him charge ever closer... until...

"STOP!" She yelled, holding up a hand. He stared at her, wondering what she was going to do next.

Chara shifted a few steps to the left, revealing a very hyped up Marzipan. He glared at Omi for a little while. Then...

"HAMMER TIME!" He said, dancing about the floor. Omi watched, amused by the antics of the small stuffed monkey, while Chase roared, "No, Omi, attack! ATTACK!!" Chara grinned at her older sibling. "Face it big brother. You're NOT gonna win! And this time, I'M gonna be the one to lock YOU up!" Chase turned into his giant lizard form, at which Chara gasped. "Okay... I didn't know you could DO that! That's not fair!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons, and the three Dragon Djinns, ran to find the Ying Yang Yo-Yos, to finally free Master Fung. That is, until Hannibal, Ben, and Wuya stopped them. "Ben, move OUT of the way, and go back home! You don't even belong here! This is REAL, dangerous stuff we're doing, and--" "Jonathan Matthew, I don't need YOU to tell me what's dangerous. I know EXACTLY what danger is." He yelled, rearing back to attack his son. Jack stood, head bowed, until the final second, in which he brought his hands together in an almighty, ground-shaking thunder clap attack, which sent his father sliding back a few feet. "Dad. I'm serious. Let us through, or there will be more where that came from." Everyone looked up at him. They'd never seen him so serious about anything before, really.

Ben looked shocked, if only for a second. "Son... I... I never knew you could do something like that. We should sell you to the circus! BWAHAHAHAH!!" Jack scowled, and rapidly began attacking his father, attacks that Ben could only stop a few of. The rest of them started to sneak off to find the Shen Gong Wu, when...

"Forgettin' somethin'?" Hannibal and Wuya darted in front of them to block their path. Clay and Raimundo stepped up, they had been itching to fight all day. "Kimiko, Jayna, Noko! Go find the Yo-Yos, and get back Fung!" Raimundo ordered. The three nodded and dashed off, leaving their comrades to fight.

It was only a matter of time before...

"Heylin power! WATER!" A giant water fist smashed the wall in front of them, Omi, looking melicious, behind them. "Omi it's us! Your friends!" Omi ignored Kimiko's cry and stepped over Marzipan, whom he had tied up with it's own hands and feet only moments ago. "Time to fight!" He cried, and rushed towards them with angry vigor. Kimiko stood in front of the two Djinns, and blocked Omi's first attack, sending him flying backwards and stunning him a bit.

"Jayna, Noko, you guys gotta get to the Ying Yang world, and get Master Fung!" Jayna looked daggers at Noko, who stared, just as angrily at her. Kimiko noticed and yelled at them again. "Just DO IT! Don't make me come back there!" Kimiko threatened, while blocking another attack made by Omi. Jayna looked about to Jack, who was fighting Ben, Raimundo and Clay, who where fighting Wuya and Hannibal, and small, little Chara, who was fighting Chase. Jayna nodded, and rushed off to find the Yo-Yo's, just as Chara struck Chase with another rock to the side of his head.

"Jayna, wait!" She looked back to see Noko following her as best as he could, at least half a dozen shadows trailing him. "What!?" She growled, trying to inspect room after room, hoping that one of them held the illusive Ying-Yang Yo-Yo's. "Jayna, I'm coming with you!" Jayna stopped to watch him instruct the shadows to search the house. Sure, they were no good to grab anything, but they could move faster than anyone with any kind of quick moving Shen Gong Wu. Jayna stared at how fast he worked. Sure, she was in hate with the guy right now (Hey, there's in love, why not in hate?), but why not take a second to idolize the way he worked, and the way he spoke ever-so gently to the shadows he commanded, as if they were his friends. The way he was SOO sure of himself, even if he had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Jayna? You look sick. Are you okay?" Jayna blinked a couple of times, the sick look never fading from her face. "I'm just BORED. Can we GO now?" If she had learned anything from kickboxing, it was to never give up the cool facade. Noko put his hands up in defense and backed up a bit. "Fine, fine. Sooo-rrry." Jayna kept a firm 5 foot lead, leaving Noko behind her, alone with his own thoughts.

Jayna was a tough girl. She had gone through a lot, after all. Losing her memory, being brought to the Xiaolin Temple, being kidnapped, getting together with him... he thought back to earlier that night... breaking up with him. She had a right to be mad at him. There was nothing else really to add to that, but she had a right to be mad. There. He said it. He was wrong. He... was wrong. Yeah. Well, that wasn't so bad. Now, all he had to do was say it for real, and... Oh, who was he kidding, that was NEVER gonna happen!

"NOKO! Darn it, keep up! If you're coming with me, than you need to... uh... Noko? There's something on your leg." He looked down. Sure enough, a small shadow being had clambered up to him, softly rocking back and forth on his leg. Looking kinda wierd... and causing Jayna to blush slightly.

"Umm... make it stop... this is uncomfortable... even to watch... I'm leaving." Jayna finally said, after a few moments of Noko's failed attempt to stop the small shadow beasties... demeaning activities. "NO... WAIT... Get off already! Okay... it's not funny anymore... getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffget--" "NOKO! You wanna SHUT UP before we're noticed... some more." She growled, before pushing open a small, inconspictuous door. "Besides, we need to find... JUST A DOODLE!" The small shadow thing had finally been shaken off of Noko's leg, just in time for him to see the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo's Jayna was holding in her hand. "Paydirt. Let's go!! YING YANG YO YO'S!" She cried, just in time, too, because Chase's cat warriors had just found them, and were about to pounce, when Noko scrambled through the hole, and Jayna hopped in after.

"Ugh... Ooohh... that was not fun." Jayna moaned, rubbing her head before she looked around. Beneath her lay Noko, one arm wrapped around her waist, closer to her butt than she should have allowed, for two people who were fighting. But, she figured, this was a result of him breaking her fall, and decided to let it go... Just this once... just for now. Noko was breathing steadily, slowly, his chest heaving up and down in a set rhythm. She relaxed her head upon it. He was so warm... it felt wrong to have been away from him for so long... NO! She was mad at Noko. AND she had a job to do. But most importantly, she was mad at Noko. But not so mad as to let him stroke her hair with his free hand. And certainly not so mad as to let him carress her cheek in such a caring manner. No... maybe she WASN'T THAT very mad. Maybe.

Meanwhile, in the REAL world...

Chara pranced around Chase, looking like some sort of dangerous interperative dancer. "Dance with me, Chase! Dance with me into oblivion!!" She yelled, hurling large, pointy stalagmites at him, causing him to jump sharply out of the way. Chase grunted. He knew that a baby sister was a bad idea. He never even WANTED a baby sister. He wanted a dragon. Everyone ELSE got a dragon. But did HE get a dragon? Nooooo. And Dashi even had THREE dragons, and he couldn't even have ONE! He got a little sister, who was a PAIN, PAIN, PAIN IN THE NECK!

Raimundo and Clay's fight with Wuya and Hannibal Bean had moved outside, their large, erratic movements too constricted on the inside. The young Xiaolin males were growing wary and tired, but kept fighting. They knew this was their duty. (Snickers. Duty...)

Kimiko blasted Omi away with another powerful Judolette Kick, and, reaching into her back pocket, pulled out her favorite weapon. "TANGLED WEB COMB!!" She screamed, hoping, praying that it would be enough. And it just barely was, as Omi struggled, fruitlessly, against his bindings. She looked around, just in time, to see Jack being tossed to the floor by his father. He glared at his son, who was now unconcious, and was about to deliver a fatal blow to the young boys head, when--

"SPHEAR OF YUN!" Kimiko cried out. 'Why didn't I use these BEFORE? They woulda come in real handy BEFORE!' She angrily thought, before rushing to the unconcious boy genius.

Kimiko slid next to him, kneeling down and putting his head on her lap. He looked so peaceful just then, his whole body relaxed in a manner she had never really appreciated before. He really was something to be admired. His messy, blood red hair flew all over the place, except for where a pair of yellow, spiral-ridden goggles rested. Kimiko swept some dirt away from the lenses of the goggles, noticing one lens was cracked. As she dusted the dirt away from his goggles, her hand wandered to the side of his cheek, to the side where that long, black mark was. It was, now that she looked at it upclose, a burn, undeneath all that makeup. Her hand traveled down to the thin line that was his mouth, and for a second, just for a second, she felt a rush of regret. Kimiko coudln't explain it. Wny did she hate Jack so much? Why did she keep fighting him so hard? Was there something she was trying to make up for? And if so-- she was drawing closer to him-- what was it? Why did she keep making up excuses? Were the excuses for her? Didn't she want someone to get close to her? Were the excuses for him? Did she want anyone to know how she feels for real? About him? About them? Would there be a them? After this whole experiance, it was hard to tell.

Kimiko finally realized how close she was to Jack's mouth... how close they were to each other. How... just once... she should try to do something completely rebellious and different, and off the scales. Off anything anyone had ever... really...

Her lips met his, and in one, perfect moment, everything was okay. She felt that everything would be okay. And, just being there, with him, even if he was unconcious, was how she new it needed to be... even if he was evil. She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes, for she had been crying breifly. Kimiko looked down at his face, still the pale, slightly goth-looking boy she had always thought to have hated. But... whatever had changed her mind... had caused her to think differently.

Raimundo paused for half a second to see Kimiko, the girl he had chased after for so long, face to face with Jack Spicer. He continued to fight, but allowed his mind to wander. Jack Spicer? Jack SPICER? The boy they had fought so hard AGAINST all these years? And she was kissing him? What about Raimundo? He was getting the short end of the stick! Kimiko kissed him before, and then they never talked about it again; though there were those akward moments after, when he had tried to confront her about it... those small, little pecks on the cheek. They seemed so irrelavent now. Now that she was actually... He struggled to not think about it. There was no way, NO WAY, she actually had feelings for him, the ENEMY. And he would prove that to her. Using more energy than he actually meant to, he sent Hannibal Bean flying off the edge of the cliff. Raimundo rushed to the edge just in time to see him, in his smaller, beanier form riding Ying-Ying, his magical bird-pet, off into the horizon. It seemed that he would rather get out of there with the remainder of his pride, than continue to fight and lose.

Raimundo straightened up, and walked towards Kimiko, ignoring a struggling Omi. "Is he okay?" He asked stiffly. Kimiko sniffled, and, rubbing her eyes blearily, nodded. "Yeah... He's still breathing... but he's hurt. Bad. I'll have-- I mean, if you think you can take care of everything else?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?" Kimiko looked down at the goth boy's pale face, a large bruise was starting to form underneath his right eye. Raimundo watched her, careful not to let his emotions get the best of him, and fighting the urge to kick Spicer while he was down. She was getting in too deep. He had to remind Kimiko that Jack was a bad guy. No matter who came back into his life, or who was entering it-- no. She wasn't going to be anymore a part of his life than she already is, enemies to the bitter end. No matter WHAT.

"Kimiko, look, let's just get Dojo to take him back to his house, and--" "NO, RAI!" She screamed, tears forming in her stunning blue eyes. "He CAN'T go back. H-he'll... He'll hurt him. He'll have to go back to... and he'll hurt Jack." Kimiko said, pointing to Ben, with her other hand wrapped carefully around Jack's neck. Rai looked from Ben to Jack, comprehension dawning slowly on his face. "That's Jack's dad. Isn't it?" Kimiko nodded, a few strands of loose hair falling into her face. Raimundo couldnt' take it anymore. It was time to break out the big guns.

"Kimiko, if you bring him back to the Xiaolin temple, he'll probably steal all the Wu! No. You can't just go by yourself." Kimiko glared up at him. "I can protect the Wu from him, IF that's what comes to be. But I doubt that'll happen, Rai. He's not--" She looked back down at his face. For some reason, she found it hard not to. "He's not evil anymore. He never was. He was just confused. And I bet if we would have found him before he decided to go evil, he would be on the side of GOOD right now, and we wouldn't even be having this fight! Rai, we can't stop what he DID, but we can help him to do what's RIGHT!"

Raimundo glared at her and Jack. "Please. He knows EXACTLY what he's doing. He's not evil, I'll give you that, but he's not confused either! He just wants to--"

"He just wants RESPECT!"

"You can't POSSIBLY believe that?"

"I do, Rai. And you should too, because it's the TRUTH, RAIMUNDO!"

Raimundo was beginning to turn away from her, until she shouted his name. He turned back sharply, and Kimiko swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She was whispering, but to Raimundo... it was chrystal clear.

"Rai... I don't understand why you hate him so much. Why can't you just give him another chance?"

"Because he doesn't DESERVE another chance."

"We gave YOU another chance."

"I only messed up once."

"No. You messed up more than just once, and more than just twice... Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why are you defending him so much?"

"Rai, you didn't even ans--" But he HAD answered her question, albeit with a question of his own. "Oh. I understand." The Wind Dragon looked to her, a small amount of questioning in his eyes. "And I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Kimiko, what--?"

"I'm going back to the temple. I'm going to take care of him, Rai. I know you can handle things here on your own." Pedrosa could tell that she was holding back tears, and that, for whatever reason, her feelings were genuine.

In the next moment, the following things had happened, almost all at once:

Rai's heart broke.

Wuya fell, defeated, into Jack's cage, the door slammed shut behind her, locking her in.

Clay collapsed to his knees, exhausted from fighting the Heylin Witch.

Omi broke out of his restraints.

Marzipan stopped struggling against his bound hands and feet... and lay still.

Chara was knocked backwards into a large stalagmite, and slid to the floor, laying just at motionless as her stuffed monkey.

Chase panted heavily, having just defeated his little sister.

Kimiko boarded Dojo, with the still unconcious Jack in her arms, and took off towards the Xiaolin Temple.

Ben watched his son leave, and, for once, felt a certain emptiness in his heart.

Noko and Jayna reached the inner layers of the Ying Yang world. Just in time to realize they were being followed.

The Chi Monster found his newest prey.

---------------------

Chapter Twelve: The Beginning of the End: End.

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga!

Sorry, that was a bit of a short chapter.

Jayna: Short? Short like OMI! And, I mean, in ONE chapter alone you managed to cut down HALF of our forces. HALF! Omi's bad, Jack's knocked out, Kimiko's gone, Me and Noko are in the Ying-Yang world... I mean, can ANYTHING else go wrong?

Wait, there was a reason for this chapter being so short. Chara, remember? She cut it down.

Jayna: Sorry. I forgot. And Chara and Marzipan may or may not be dead!!

Noko: Chase... You killed your own sister? And what's more, you killed your own LITTLE sister!

Chase: I... did... what... I... ugh... I am... sooo... exhausted.

Raimundo: That'll make him easier to fight later, I guess.

Clay: Don't forget, the half of our side that's still alive's either depressed, or in no condition to fight.

Jayna: Man, this is gonna be a big one. There's no TELLING how this is gonna end!

Omi: I can tell you how it ends! I WIN!

Chase: Of course, Omi! That sounds like a very good idea!

Raimundo: Yeah, and Kimiko said I could handle this by MYSELF! Huh.

Clay: You're supposed to be able to handle this by yourself! Hello? Oh, man, we lost him.

Okay, gang. It looks like the next chapter's gonna be a sticky one!

It's gonna be Noko and Jayna against their complicated love issues, and the Chi Monster!

Noko: What fun...

It's gonna be Raimundo and Clay against Raimundo's love depression, Omi, and Chase Young.

Raimundo: (A raincloud appears over his head) Sigh... depression...

And it's gonna be Ben against the Sphere of Yun!

Ben: STUPID BUBBLE THING!! AHHHHH!!! (Kicks bubble thing)

Will Chara be okay to dance another day? Will Marzipan ever admit to his fear of bananas? Will Kimiko be able to come face to face with her feelings for Jack Spicer? Will we ever find out who Omi's birth parents are? Will Chase ever get a pet Dragon? Will--

Noko: Wait... why would Chase want a pet dragon? He already turns INTO a dragon. AND he has all those pet cats! You think all those litterboxes would be enought to clean up... not for the great Chase Young!

Chase: Once you get out of there... I'm going to kill you.

Noko: You'll have to catch me first!

Will Chase ever catch Noko? All the questions, and more on the way, as Xiaolin Showdown, Dragon Djinn Saga, continues!

Jayna: Please note, she did not promise ANSWERS to these questions AT ALL!

Chapter Thirteen: The Doom Song!

Jayna: YEESSSS! YEEHEEHEEESSSS!!! WHOOOO!

DoOm DoOm De DoOm DoOm De DoOm DoOoOoOoOoM dOoM...

A/N: PS- Okay, so the next chapter is gonna be HELLA long to 1, make up for this chapter being so short, and 2... well, it was just too fun to not have it all together in one great big awesome chapter. I call it: The Greatest, Biggest, Most Awesomest Great Big Awesome Chapter Ever Known To Woman (And Man) Ever Made Ever. Or that's what I should have called it, if I hadn't'a already picked out a chapter name. Curse my late awesome ideas. Curse them I say!! More to come!!

PS 2- No word on Jack's Attack yet. I have reached a writers block on that thing!! I almost reached a writers block on this one, too. But the difference is, I didn't ACTUALLY get writers block for this one!!! Gah, this is FRUSTRATING!! Okay, LOVE!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally! Chapter Thirteen!! Whoo. I can't believe it's finally here! I think there might be one more chapter, plus a bonus epilogue chapter! It'll be like a DVD thing. Cool. Anyways, here it is. It'll be a wierd chapter, but you'll see. One of the longest, not funny chapters I've written in this story. But I am in AWE of it. I hope you like it as much as I do! As always, whatever and review. 

Chapter Thirteen: The Time Warp

1510 Years Ago

"Chase? Chase... there you are. Don't you want to say hello to your sister? I know she wants to see you!"

"No-not really, father. Father, can't I go spar with Dashi and Guan? They're waiting for me."

"Just come inside for a minute, Chase, I bet she really wants you to talk to her."

"What's the point, she won't even understand me. She can't even talk, she's only one!"

The boy, known as Chase Young, stood up to face the man he had come to know as his father. Chase, only thirteen, already had the makings of a strong warrior about him, his small face framed by his long hair. His father stared into the boy's innocent eyes. And even though Mr. Young's eyes were still full of loving pride for his son, Chase knew that a stern father/son speech was coming.

"Chase, listen, I know things have been different since Chara came in, but you have to realize that--"

This speech, however, was interrupted by a sharp scream emmiting from the nursery. Mr. Young rushed into the house, his son following closely behind.

It wasn't long before he saw the cause of the scream: His wife, the lovely Mrs. Young, was dangling in midair, two thick ropes winding up her body, winding up closer to her windpipe... too close.

Mr. Young began to claw deperately at the ropes, pulling them as hard as he could away from her frail neck, and tearing up his fingers and fingernails as he went, so that his blood mixed with his sweat and her tears.

Chase watched on helplessly as his father and mother fought for her life against the seemingly alive ropes. Then he remembered something... or rather... someone.

His little sister, Chara, was sitting on the ground, watching the entire event with her fist in her mouth, not really looking affected by any of this. How could she just sit there, looking calm and innocent, as if she was watching her mother sing to her or read a book?

As soon as it started, it stopped. The twin ropes slinked onto the ground, and Mrs. Young toppled gracelessly into her husbands arms, her skin shining with the newly acquiered, bright red bruises. Chases eyes flicked from the happy scene to the serene one containing his sister, now watching him with goldenrod, serpentine eyes, which bore into his. A cold wave hit him then, causing him to shiver, and his sister to giggle somewhat venomously. Chase looked around to see if his parents had heard, but they were too busy making sure his mother was alright. He looked back into his sisters eyes, his own now filled with a new emotion: fright.

The absence of light... This is what it truly feels like.

-----------------------

Present time...

It was dark.

Or, was it light? It was impossible to tell. The world was only black, white, or grey, and a thick, almost fluid gas was emmitting from all around.

"...Noko?"

"...Noko, wake up!"

"...Noko, please!"

Noko could feel two small hands on his chest, rubbing up and down. He opened his eyes to see a blue head turn around and scan the area behind it. He sat up slowly, rubbing his back, causing the blue-haired girl to turn back to him sharply, and gasp when she realized when she realized he was alive. "Oh, NOKO!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "Yeaaah. But... where are we?" Jayna looked around his shoulder at the world behind him. "Uhmm... I dunno. No, wait!"

She looked at the small yo-yos in her hand. "The Ying-Yang Yo-yos... We're in the Ying-Yang world." She stood up, extending her hand to help him soon after. Noko took it and they walked, side by side, hand in hand.

'I wonder if she remembers we're fighting... I should tell her.' Noko seriously considered reminding Jayna that they were fighting, eagar to make up and apologize... but realized that this could also cause a whole new level of fighting and arguing... and decided that lying (Though it wasn't REALLY lying if he didn't SAY anything. Right?) was WAY better than arguing. 'And if that doesn't make sense, then the whole world deserved to be backwards.'

Speaking of backwards...

"Hey, Jayna? Isn't the wind blowing to the left?" Jayna looked over at him. "Yeah. So?" "So? So, look at your hair." She watched her hair, flowing slightly to the... right. Right? "So wait... what's going on? And why in the world do we need to get this Master Fung guy out of here? What's he doing here anyways?" Noko asked. Jayna had been trying to answer these questions, but had successfully been cut off by more of Noko's quesitons.

"Okay, in this order... Things are bound to be wierd in the Ying-Yang world, so this might be normal for... here. And I'm only guessing, but I think that Master Fung came in here to get Omi's good chi after Chase Young sapped him of all but the bad chi. When Chase found out, however he found out, he was furious. He used the Ying-Ying bird, the only other way into the Ying-Yang world to get in here, steal the Yo-Yo's, and abandon Master Fung. Buuuut that's just a guess."

"How do you do that? Guess all that, I mean." Jayna shrugged, but continued on. "It's not hard to figure out. That's the only way it could have happened. Look, let's keep moving. I'm getting the creeps..." Noko felt it too, though. There was something there with them. Something... unhuman.

Breathing heavily, in and out, it watched them walk, closer and closer to the Hall of Chi, where all the chi was held. There, it would attack, and claim it's new prey...

"Do you feel that? I KNOW it can't just be me." Jayna said after a little while of walking. "Actually, now that you mention it, I thougt I was delusional. But there's definately something here." Noko said, glancing behind his shoulder, and making himself dizzy. He finally realized something, though. He now had to look out for someone he cared about, instead of just saving his own skin. How that had worked out, he wasn't sure.

He knew he was somewhere. He just didn't know where.

----------------------------

1 hour prior...

He could hardly see. All he knew was that there was a strange tingly feeling in his fingertips. He knew he should use it. "..." Something came out, he just wasn't quite sure what it was. But whatever happened, it made the lights turn on. He blinked in the bright light, trying to sheild his eyes. "Wh-what? What's going on?" Once his eyes were adjusted to the light, he looked around. It was one, big, bright area. Like a room, a dark blue room, but much bigger. Like it stretched on for forever. It was astonishing, really, in his eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you." a voice said from nowhere. He stared towards the sky, or the ceiling, pretty sure that's where the voice was coming from. "Who are you? Wh-where are you? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Easy, easy. Shut up a second and I'll tell you! Man, you're annoying sometimes. Yeah, I said sometimes. I've been watching you, kid. For a while, I have kept my eye on you. Well, as best as I could, anyways, no thanks to my sister's idiot mate."

"You... Your sister--? I still don't--" "Then shut up so I can tell you! Did that NOT get through your thick skull? Ugh..." He stayed quiet for as long as he could while the voice recomposed himself, for it seemed to be a he, and waitied for him to restart.

"Okay, listen. We're gonna do a little Q and A here. And this is the part where you can speak. So, here we go. You went into the minds of the Djinns and saw their previous forms, correct? Question: What were the names of the privious forms?" He put a finger on his chin and began to think. "Uhmm... Lumus... the Lightning Dragon, for Jayna... aaand Daimus... the Shadow Dragon for Noko." Jack responded. The voice grunted it's approval. "Correct. Now, question: Did they explain where the others' powers came from?" Jack thought back once more, trying to remember exactly what was said. "Yeah, that they were just reincarnated into the new forms... into Jayna and Noko. Right?" "Hmhmhm. Yeah. That's right. So now, question: Where do YOU fit into all this, Jack Spicer? Dragon Djinn of Thunder?" Jack bit his finger. He KNEW this was comming. Well, he could have guessed it was, at any rate.

"I-I don't know." He heard an odd swooping noise, and with one giant gust of wind, a form, no bigger than his own, appeared before him. All he could see of the form, however, were two glistening red eyes, staring back at him. He screamed. "Are you... me?" The eyes disappeared for a second, and then reappeared soon after. "No, I'm not you. Not how you're thinking, anyways. So, you've already met Lumus and Daimus. The two of them are very interesting to meet, aren't they?" Jack stared into the two eyes interestedly, before inspiration finally hit him. "Lumus is your sister!" He could tell the owner of the eyes smiled just then. "I KNEW you weren't stupid. You couldn't be stupid. 'Cuz if you were, I'd have to kill you." Jack laughed, then stopped, unsure if this dragon, if he was a dragon, was serious or not. "Y-you ARE just kidding? Right?" He felt the "dragon's" cold eyes on him, staring incredulously. "Jack... dammit."

Sometimes, that's all that needs to be said.

"So, wait. How is Lumus your sister? You don't even look like a dragon. And who are YOU, then? And why didn't I get to see YOU when they were doing the whole... light-explainy thingy?" He chuckled. "All in good time, Jackie. All in good, limited time, because I don't have much energy to spear. You'll find out why later. Now. Lumus and Daimus were the only two there because they hold the main power. And I can't be anywhere that Daimus is. I can hardly be HERE. Which reminds me, I had better hurry this along. Don't interrupt me now, time is too short." He said, because Jack was just about to, once again, ask another question.

"Listen, because I know they didn't tell you the story. A long time ago, Master Dashi came across three, not two, very powerful, very magical dragons. Lumus, the Lightning, Daimus, the Shadow, and Thunvemus, the Thunder. That's me. Elder brother to and eternal protector of the Lightning dragon Lumus. You following all this?" Jack nodded, albeit a little stunned. He was supposed to protect Jayna? This whole time, he had been shirking his duties. Then again, he had only just figured out that he was the Thunder Djinn. And, also, he had JUST relocated the hidden "sister" that he was supposed to be protecting. So, technically, he wasn't really shirking his duties. He just wasn't able to fulfill them because of causes beyond his control. Sure. That sounded good.

"Great, 'cuz it's gonna go a heck of a lot faster. Dashi found us wandering around in a forest, eating, and asked for our help. He had heard tell down at the villiage we could grant eternal power and knowledge to whoever managed to make us succumb. We squashed that rumor. Flat. We were dragons, after all. We have our pride, and not to mention a fierce reputation to protect. But, since he asked nicely, we thought it would be nicer to help him out, and he proved to be a great asset to us. He helped strengthen us, you see? It is best for a dragon to work with humans, because when working together-- well, you get it. Friendship and togetherness and all that."

"So, all of us worked together to help Grand Master Dashi create some of the Shen Gong Wu, and hide them before Dojo was found. Then, one day, Master Dashi told us to leave. Just like that, out of the blue. We didn't know why, but we left, only to figure out later that Master Dashi was going into battle with the Heylin Witch Wuya, and he didn't want us there for the fight. I believe that was for our own protection." Jack could sense some bitterness in the dragons voice, but didn't interrupt, and Thunvemus continued.

"Later, long after Master Dashi had finished his war with Wuya, we returned, only to learn that Master Dashi was dead. We never found out how, or why. We would have liked to think that he was doing something to protect the earth, so that his death wasn't in vain. Wouldn't you like to think your dead friend had died doing something he liked?" Jack thought about this. "Not really. I mean, what if, since he died doing this, he hates doing it anymore, and, while floating around as a ghost, he terrorizes people who DO do it?" Thunvemus scoffed. "I never thought of it that way, kid. Maybe they have a point in calling you a genius." Jack's eyes sparkled. "Really!?"

Thunvemus shook his head. "Don't get your hopes too high up. They said his last wish was for us to be happy, and to help each other survive. The other two didn't really understand what that meant at the time, but I knew. I knew that one day, we too would die, and that would mean we would have to find humans to take our place, so that our powers wouldn't be too easily currupted. You see, humans and dragons aren't very different, other than the fact that humans are the most INDESICIVE creatures I've ever seen." Jack had to say something at this. "Hey! We're not THAT bad! I mean, sure, we change our minds a lot, but that doesn't mean that we're terribly indesicive." Thunvemus laughed.

"Oh, yes it does. In fact, it was your, meaining the human race's, indesiciveness that caused us to change from dragon bodies to human bodies. You see, once a dragon has pledged its loyalty to a side, it normally doesn't change, unless something so bad has happened that the dragon hates where it is, and is either won back, or dies." Jack frowned. "I still don't get it. Why-- wait... so... hang on... So if you put... YOUR souls and powers into a HUMAN... the human... would... uh... the human would be able to change his mind... without fear of death!!" He said, excitedly. Thunvemus laughed. "You are one of the slowest thinkers I have ever seen, Jack Spicer. And I question my inhibitation in you. But, what's done is done." Jack sat down, cross-legged, and stared up at the eyes. "But there's the thing. Why DID you choose me?"

"Didn't I say 'All in good time'? I'll get there. Anyway. I knew that one day, we would die, and it would be up to me to make sure our souls and powers went to the perfect three people. In the mean time, however, I had to deal with a very irate sister. And, at the time, I had no clue what was going on. No, dragons don't have THAT." The voice said, reading Jack's mind. "Sick. No. No, what Lumus had was ten times more dangerous than that. Lumus... was in love. And she had wanted Daimus as her mate. Daimus had constantly refused her offer, saying that there was no WAY he would be with her. I think that he was scared, for if they had become mates, he would have to ensure her safety, and at the time, we were being hunted. Of course, Young never got us--" "CHASE YOUNG WAS AFTER YOU???" Jack yelled, his hands pounded the ground as he sat up straighter. Thunvemus answered back indignatly. "No. CHARA Young was after us." He could tell that Jack missed the sarcasm, so Thunvemus continued. "Chase always wanted pet dragons. I haven't any idea why--" Jack chimed in. "For soup." Thunvemus' eyes darted backwards before he could see them lean forward again. "You're serious?" When Jack only nodded, Thunvemus released a deep sigh that ruffled the hairs on Jack's head. "Oh. Of course. Lau Meng Long Soup. Sick bastard." There was a small silence between the two before they both burst out laughing, Jack ending it with "I always knew he kept pet cats, and not dragons, for a reason." Thunvemus nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "Anyway."

"So we were on the run, Lumus wanted to make Daimus her mate, and I was trying to play peacemaker. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Daimus agreed. They were finally mates. Which was when... the bigger trouble started."

The door banged open in front of him, and he could hardly wait for it to open the rest of the way before...

-------------------------------

1508 years prior...

Chase crashed through the door, excited to tell his parents what had happened that day. For it was on that day that Dashi had created something very amazing. Something that would change the whole WORLD! The Shen Gong Wu. And Chase couldn't wait to tell his parents all about them.

But... where were his parents?

At this time, almost sundown, his father would be out back, chopping wood for the night's fire. And his mother would be in the kitchen, cooking something delicious. His mother's food always tasted the best, and his father chopped through wood like it was water. It was amazing to watch the two of them work. Their strengths and weaknesses bonding to make them such an amazing, single, entity.

Chase looked in the backyard, expecting his father to be there, chopping the wood for his family... but... nothing. Not even the old axe his father used was there. He ran back to the kitchen. Empty. No delightful smells of seasonings and roasting meats... no nothing. He turned, only to find his three year old sister standing right beneath him, her silly stuffed monkey toy in one arm, her hand in her mouth, looking worried, sad... scared.

"Chara. Where are Mother and Father?" Chara's eyes glistened. Not a good sign. "Chasey. I am... sorry." Even though she was three, her linguistic skills were astounding. She could communicate better than almost anybody else he knew. His parents believed that was her gift. She couldn't fight, like Chase could, but she was amazingly smart, and quick witted, and that counted for something. To Chase, he felt, that counted for more than his fighting ever could. He was never praised like Chara was when he pulled off a particularly difficult fighting manuveur. No, Chara was praised for doing simple stuff, like pondering facts of life and theories of sciences she heard from her scholars. Okay, so Chase didn't get that stuff yet, but it couldn't be too hard.

"Chara, what do you mean?"

The small girl took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily. "Mama and papa were p-playing with me. Then... then papa said... papa said he had to go. I didn't want him to leave, Chasey. I told him to stay and play with me. I told both of them not to leave. They said I was being a baby, a spoiled child." An unfeelable wind blew up Chara's hair as tears began to run down her face, and sent chills through Chase's spine. Chara bowed her head, so that he could not see her face.

"Chara. What happened. Where are they? Where are mother and father? Answ--" Chase gasped. For down Chara's cheeks were thin lines of, what he thought were tears. Alas, they were not. Blood instead marred the face of the small child. "I told them. I TOLD them to stay. I didn't want them to go. They said that I was being selfish. They said to open the door..." All around them, doors started banging, open and shut, and things started toppling over, started to break... Chase looked around, scared. What was going on?

"All I wanted to do... was play. And they wouldn't stay and play. And they said to open the door. And when I didn't... And when I didn't, they... me. They... me." It sounded like a word was supposed to be between there. But Chase couldn't make it out. Suddenly, the doors stopped shutting, creaking slowly, but constantly. And everything in the house lay still once more. The girl's face was wet with tears... blood... running down from her face to her eyes.

"They... me. They... me. So... I had to... They punished me, Chase." He stopped looking around when he heard his name. His sister NEVER called him by just Chase before. It had always been "Brother" or "Big brother" or "Chasey". "Chara? What...?" He couldn't finish. Instead, he ran back into his little sister's room, and threw open the door.

"He was cursed. Daimus was."

-----------------------

Present time.

"He didn't realize it at the time, but he was cursed from the beginning. Cursed to die a death so terrible, that those around him, his loved ones, would even be cursed to die." Thunvemus' voice grew dark. "And I only found this out through a beggar woman I helped, who could see far, far into the future. She told me a dark cloud was following us. My sister and I. And she said that it's destruction... would mean the destruction of us all. I-I didn't know what to do at the time, so I left. But I figured it out."

"Sure enough, the old woman's prediction came to pass. Daimus became violent. For no real reason. The good in him had gone, as part of the curse. And all that was left was the bad. Lumus didn't want to believe that the one dragon she had loved for so long had turned evil, so that even when Daimus tried to kill her, she stuck by his side." Jack gasped. "Wait... Nok-I mean, Daimus tried to kill Lumus? Why?" Thunvemus chuckled. "The thing about evil, Jack, is that you don't need reasons. Daimus was hurting inside. I knew his time would soon come. And when I told Lumus, she was heartbroken. She said she would die with him anyways. Truth to be told--" "You didn't even LIKE Daimus, did you?" Thunvemus' eyes closed slowly, as if drinking in the moment.

"You... have NO idea. Hated him with a passion. I don't even know WHY I put up with him so long. Probably because I loved my sister. And my sister loved him. Love is crazy like that. My sister loved him so much, she even wanted to be with him in death. Yeah, she would have died right there with him. Lumus was a... hmph." Thunvemus lowered his head, and for a second, Jack thought he could see a tear fall from the creatures eyes. "Lumus was... special. I always knew it. So, when the time came for Daimus to go, Lumus had positioned herself so she could go right along with him. Like I said, love is CRAZY. But if there was just one thing I didn't want to see, it was my sister, the one thing I had left in that world, die. I gave up my life, my soul, to her mate."

Jack's jaw dropped. "BUT YOU HATED DAIMUS! Why would you save him?" Thunvemus smiled. "It's like I told you. Lumus would have done ANYTHING to be with Daimus. If I didn't save him, she would probably die of a broken heart." "So... wait... DAIMUS had your soul?" Thunvemus grunted. "Yes. He DID. And when he died of natural causes later on, our souls separated once again, causing us to inhibit two different entities once more. But he and my sister are only memories now. The thing is, I died of unnatural causes. It made me weak, Jack Spicer." Jack thought back to when he first used his powers. That wasn't weak at all. "So is that why I couldn't use my powers at first?" Jack asked, trying to find another explanation for his dormant abilities. "No. THAT was your own cowardice." Jack gritted his teeth. "Soo... so I'm not supposed to be with Jayna?"

"That would be gross. Please, for the love of all things good, don't ever even THINK that again." Jack laughed and stood up, looking for the pair of glowing, disembodied eyes that floated before him. "I have to go back now, don't I? Before I go... can't I... see you?" He expected Thunvemus to laugh. To say something really lame, like "You see me. Everytime you look in a mirror, you see me." Even to say "Jack, just go already." But he didn't expect Thunvemus to oblige. And not so readily, either.

What stepped out before Jack was a dragon of monsterous proportions. Where his eyes had been, now the giant torso of the dragon was. His head rose high above Jack's own, his red eyes blinking down impressively at Jack. Thunvemus' color was what really got Jack, though. He was a dull, dim, grey color. Nothing big, nothing flashy, nothing impressive about that. Just... grey. "You... big fellah." Thunvemus nodded, actually nodded, before a bright light overcame Jack, and the entire room he was in. "You know what you must do now, Thunder Djinn." The dragon's voice boomed. Jack shrugged. "I guess." Without knowing how he could tell, he just could, he knew the dragon just smiled at the wordes carelessly thrown out by the pale and lanky teenager. "Take care, Jack Spicer. Take care."

...He was back. Back in his own body. Back in the Xiaolin Temple.

He sat up and looked around. There was still so much he had to do.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile... at Chase's Lair

Raimundo's forehead was covered with beads of sweat, as he looked around for any help that may be coming. Chara was down for the count, Omi had broken out of his restraints, Kimiko bailed to be with Jack Spicer of all people, Chase was giving him the death stare and Clay was, thankfully, right behind him, wiping a small trail of blood from his lip. "Clay, man! You ready for another round?"

"Ready when you are, partner." He said, getting back into fighting position. Rai couldn't get his focus down. He had to stay focused. He had to... 'Kimiko kissed Jack!'... A sharp blow was landed to his stomach. He looked up to see Chase Young towering over him. The Wind dragon got back on his feet, and charged him, throwing punches and kicks like he never had before... 'She never said she loved him before... or even mentioned liking him.'... Another blow, this time to the leg, causing him to fall on his face. "Finished already? Shoku leader?" Raimundo Pedrosa wouldn't give up that easily. "I'm just getting started, Lizard-man."

A few more kicks, then, remembering, finally, "Shoku Wind Tornado! Strike!" He said, a powerful blast issuing from his entire being towards the large beast that was Chase Young. It blew him back, even onto the floor, but it wasn't enough to just do that. Raimundo had to give it all he had. "Sword of the Nebula!" He fought hard with the weapon that had chosen him so long ago... 'He thought Kimiko choose him long ago as well. She hadn't, though. Not for real. Why didn't he ever ask her? Why didn't he tell her how he felt?' ... The sword was knocked from his hands. "We fight using FISTS, Dragon of the Wind." Chase growled. Raimundo shook his head. There was no WAY he was going to be able to win. He spared a passing glance at Clay, who was in combat, sort of, with Omi. Clay had actually managed to pin Omi down by the wrists, and was distracting him by speaking in the most bizzare, broken english Raimundo had ever heard. "...tighter than carrots in a bush... don't let me up... two left hands..." Could be heard coming from the cowboy, in that familiar, Texas western drawl.

Raimundo smiled, and was, oddly enough, inspired to keep fighting by the cowboy's odd use of broken english.

Chase was a tough opponent. There was no WAY he was going to be able to do this alone. Unless... He glanced over at the small, unconcious form of Chase's little sister, and, just as suddenly as he was possesed to look at the small child, an idea came across his mind. He pushed Chase backwards with one almighty blow, and then lifted a rock larger than Chara's head over his own. "Hey, Chaa-aase! Check it out! I'm going to destroy her!" Chase's eyes involunarily widened, but he quickly regained composure. "You would dare harm Chara? I doubt it." Raimundo closed his eyes, and thougt quickly, praying that Chara was psychic as well as telekenetic. "Oh no? Watch me!"

He released the rock, which fell swiftly onto Chara's hand, crushing it. Well, as far as Chase saw, anyways. But Raimundo could tell. Chara had slowed it down a little, so it didn't hurt as much. That's not to say it just DIDN'T hurt... She was listening. Chase growled a bit under his breath. "I warn you now, Dragon of the Wind--" "What? Afraid I'm gonna break your baby sister?" Rai dropped a larger stone on her leg this time, trapping it underneath the boulder. At that point, Chara's mind was drfting in and out of focus, screaming to for her to relinquish the pain, as she hadn't been able to control that one.

An even larger stone was held above Chara's head, the holder, Raimundo, panting heavily. "This is it, Chase. You don't give up, and you lose the most powerful force in the universe. Give up, and I might just spare her." Chase took a quick step forward, but crept back as the rock slipped a few inches from Raimundo's hand, and closer to the head of Chara. "Chase! Give it up, man! I win! Now, surrender, and I won't kill your sister!" Chase glared at the leader, now recognizing him for the strength he had, rather than the status he held. Chase resumed his normal form, and lifted his sister carefully from beneath the rubble Raimundo almost baried her underneath forever.

"I underestimated you, Shoko Leader Raimundo. Believe me, it WON'T happen again." Chase said, his back turned carefully away from Raimundo, who was now free to help Clay with Omi. 'Who knew? Chase Young actually has some sort of heart. I wonder if he really cares about her, or just her powers? I wonder if he'll start to treat Chara with a little more care now? I wonder if he knew I was bluffing the whole time?' Rai pondered, rushing up to the small boy, Omi and the bigger cowboy, Clay to help the best way that he possibly could. He knew Omi almost responded to his tears the last time he turned evil... if he could recreate that same thing... It might just work, and snap him almost back to normal...

He looked back over his shoulder, and thought he saw some movement. Looking around again, he noticed Marzipan, waving cheerfully. Rai smiled, glad that Chara was alright; she was a good kid. He wondered what made Chase say that she was so evil in the first place? He turned back, to see how Clay was doing with Omi.

But what he saw terrified him beyond belief.

----------------------

1508 Years ago...

Their bodies, sprawled across the nursery floor, eyes wide open, staring, eternally, into the blue sky-painted ceiling. Chase looked, from his mother, who's beautiful eyes, the same eyes he had, were glazed over, her mouth open wide in surprise, blood leaking out of it, as well as the wide gash in the top of her skull, dripping sickeningly onto the floor beside her. Her body was torn, twisted into a horribly grotesque shape, and bits of her bone were sticking out in wierd places. What appeared to be long claw marks ran down her arms and legs, and her spine was bent so horribly, it pained even Chase to see it.

His father's body was no better. Chase now knew where his father's handsome axe was. Laying next to him, blood covered, some of his clothes clutching onto the sharp blade of the axe. Chase bent down near his father, his clothes instantly soaking up the blood from his father's chest wound, one that ran from the top of his face to the bottom of his torso. Chase looked into his father's face, the one he had idolized his whole life long, one that would never talk to him, or praise him, or scold him ever again. Chase blinked away the tears that were threatening to come. They came anyways, splashing onto bloodied floor beneath his knees. Chase looked into his father's lifeless eyes. They were like...

Chara. They were Chara's eyes. His father had never been an evil man. And he didn't deserve this. Chase stood up, wiping his face of the tears that had stained it, and looked around to the doorway, back to his little sister's blood ridden face.

"Chara..."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't. It--it just happened. I couldn't-- I couldn't control it Chasey." She wiped her eyes, surprised by the blood on her sleeve. "I'm sorry Chase. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." She bowed her head, making herself vulnerable, as Chase approached her, breathing deeply. "I..." But the words didn't come. He didn't even know what to say.

What do you say when a three year old murders her own parents? He could do nothing, except for hold her tightly against his chest, allowing her to cry freely into her shirt. Now what was to become of them? Nothing, Chase decided. He wouldn't let this affect their lives now. They would go on living, as if nothing was wrong, as best as they could, with each other. As he proposed this to his little sister, her tenseness told him that she was scared of the prospect of living without any adults in their lives.

"Are you afraid?" "Kind of."

---------------------------------

Present Time, The Ying-Yang World.

Noko sighed, holding Jayna's hand even tighter. "Good. I didn't want to be the only one." Jayna chuckled nervously, now holding one of Noko's hands with both of her own. "Noko?"

"Yeah?"

"If we die here... I-I just want you to know... you're a jerk."

"I'm glad you fe-- wait, what?"

"We're here this whole time, and you did't even 'fess up to remind me that we're fighting."

"I was thinking about it!"

"Noko!"

"I thought it'd be better to spend what might be our final moments happy! Not fighting."

"One: We're fighting right now! Two: I would've rather you to be honest!"

"No you wouldn't! You'd be even more mad at me!"

"Noko, you can't honestly look at me and te--mrph!" Noko wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her, then looked at her, into her amythest eyes. "Jayna, you can be mad at me later! If we don't get out of here alive, I want you to know that I love you."

At that moment, the Chi Monster made it's appearance.

Jayna screamed, and began to fire lighting blasts at the beast, as best as she could. The Chi Monster recoiled, and shreiked in pain. "Noko! You gotta find Master Fung! Go get him and Omi's chi, okay! AHH!" She yelled as the Chi Monster took an angry swipe at her that she had to dodge roll to avoid. "NOKO! GO ALREADY!!!" She said, pleading with him, not only with her voice, but with her eyes. Noko nodded, and rushed off, ducking behind the rows and rows of Chi.

"I love you too, Noko."

He turned, not sure if what he was seeing was correct.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Chase's Citadel...

Raimundo looked across at Clay and Omi again, now sure what he was seeing was real. Marzipan had wrapped himself around Omi's head, causing him to release the now unconcious Clay onto the hard floor. "AHHHHH!!! SQUIRRELLLL!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" Marzipan did have the body shape and lenghth of a squirrel, and the distraction was just enough to allow Rai to move Clay out of the way. When Clay was safe, Rai closed in on Omi.

"Okay, Omi, it's time to go back to the way you were." Omi struggled against the monkey on his face, finally tearing it off to reveal a very abnormally teary Raimundo. "Omi... it's time to come back home with us, your friends." Omi looked at Rai, and for a second, the Wind Dragon actually believed that Omi had gone back to his old self. For a second, the old gleam was back. But, it wasn't meant to be. For Omi slammed Pedrosa back into the wall of Chases cave, and was about to deliver the final blow, when all of a sudden...

"STOP! You can't!!"

----------------------------------------

About five minutes ago, at the Xiaolin Temple...

"You just woke up, you could have a concussion. You have to stay here, Jack!" Jack glared back at her. He was sitting on one of the monk's bed, he could only assume it was Kimiko's, since she was the one he was talking to. His coat and shirt had been removed, and there was a large band-aid on his side, where he could feel a searing pain emitting from the wound.

"I don't really have a choice, Kimiko. 'M glad you want me to stay, but I kinda don't want everyone to die, believe it or not." He said, getting back to his feet. The Fire Dragon looked up at the boy, the one she had always mocked and scorned, the one she now had some sort of feelings for. "Jack, listen to me. You could be in real danger right now--" "So could everyone else. They need our help, you know. Raimundo can't take all that by himself. He needs you-- both of us." Jack said, slipping on his shirt. Kimiko found her self momentarily wishing he hadn't, but quickly recomposed herself and strode out after Jack. "I know you're afraid!" "No, actually. This time, I'm not. Look," Jack spun in an about face, and stared at her, causing her to blush. "Remember how Jayna and Noko told you that their previous dragon forms talked to them? Well, mine talked to me. And despite my hardheadedness, and... well, the fact that I can sometimes act like a COMPLETE ass..." Kimiko giggled at this. "I've gotta stop being such a coward and do something." He put a hand on her shoulder, and rushed out, leaving her temporarily stunned.

That is not to say that she didn't stop chasing him.

"Jack! I'm coming, too!" He laughed. "You're not gonna save the world without me! That would be just WRONG!!" Jack winked at her. "Whatever you say!" He yelled, holding up the peace sign. They hopped on Dojo, and, without a second thought, they left for Chase's lair.

"Umm... Kimiko?"

"Yes, Jack?" Her arms were wrapped around his waist, and she had to lean around him to see his face, which was eerily in shadow as he was turned to face the full moon, up and away from Kimiko.

"Umm... Th-thanks. For, you know... helping me out when... Just... just that." He said. The young Fire Dragon squeezed his midsection a little tighter. "Well, I wasn't going to just leave you to get beaten to a pulp by your da-- I mean..." Jack smiled. "It's alright. My dad's an asshole. I never knew what my mom saw in him." "Well, it explains why you're such a mamma's boy. I mean, you were. You're not so much so anymore." Jack looked back at her, an appreciative grin spread across his face. "Thanks." He said, and then, looking completely regretful, turned back to see their destination closing in, closer and closer.

Kimiko looked up with interest at the new and improved, self-proclaimed Boy Genius. There wasn't evil in him anymore. She knew. She could feel the change in him now, the way he held himself, with a sense of dignity and duty, a certain take-chargeness in his voice when he yelled--

"Dojo, land in the forest over there!" Dojo obliged with a loud "You got it!!"

When they landed, Jack turned to face Kimiko, helping her off Dojo, then holding her in place by her waist. "Kimiko, you gotta listen to me. Stay here. DON'T argue with me, just LISTEN. Stay here, and don't move, unless me or one of the other lo--dragons come to get you." He said, cutting her off at every turn. "I thought you said that they needed US!" Jack shrugged. "I lied. I changed my mind. I don't want you there. Take your pick."

"But Jack, you CAN'T just go in there alone! I don't want you hurt!" Jack laughed. "That's a first. I'll see you later!" He yelled, waving a peace sign back at her. "Dojo, keep her here!"

"Dojo, keep her here, Dojo, land here, Dojo, do this, Dojo, do that... I tell yah, that kid is getting too into the role of Xiaolin Dragon..." Dojo grumbled. Next to him, a very sorrowful Kimiko whispered softly, "Good luck, Jack..." The gecko sized dragon looked up at the girl, her eyes glued on the speck that was Jack Spicer. "Okay, now, I KNOW this has to be a dream. I have to be asleep. And soon, I'll wake up with my Master Fung plushie, and--" "Dojo! Come on! We're not just gonna sit here! Let's go watch!" Dojo rubbed his head where Kimiko had hit it. "Nice... REAL LADY-LIKE Kimiko!" He sighed. "This CAN'T GET any worse!"

"I... HAVE TO BE INSANE!! I'm going up against Chase Young, Omi, Ben and Wuya, and for WHAT? I'm not gonna get ANYTHING out of this, and I don't know WHY I'm doing this... Grr... there is nothing, NOTHING, that is worth this much pai--" Jack peaked into Chase's doorway, looking to see what was going on. Wuya-- in his cage... Ben-- Sphere of Yun... Omi...?

"STOP!! YOU CAN'T!!"

---------------------------------

Chase's Citadel...

Omi jerked his head up just in time to be blasted away by one of Jack's Thunder Clap's attack, dropping Raimundo roughly onto the floor. "Alright, Cueball. I know you aren't really like this!" Omi rounded on Jack, preparing another water blast, just before...

"Shoku Power! Thunder Storm!!" Raimundo stood beside Jack, and, using his wind powers mixed with Jack's Djinn thunder powers, created a giant thunder storm aimed directly at Omi, pushing him backwards into the wall behind him. Omi grunted as he hit the wall, stuck to it by Rai's wind, and made confused by the loud sound of Jack's thunder.

"Huh. So THAT'S what our powers look like when they're together?" Raimundo said, giving Jack the once over. Jack put a thumbs up, though he was obviously tired. "N-no sweat." The Wind Leader chuckled. "You might want to check that, Sweat Ball." Jack was, indeed, dripping with sweat from the forehead down, which he quickly rubbed off his face. "You don't think you could give me an awesome thunder weapon, do you?" Jack turned to him, his face contorted with disbelief. "Listen, you, I don't do all that fancy stuff! I migh have a pretty powerful dragon inside of me, but that doesn't mean I can just CONJURE up weapons. I'm not that kind of powerful. You'd think that after all that I gave up...!" Raimundo stared at him. "What are you talking about, man?" Jack shook his head. "N-nothing. Nothing."

When Omi fell from the wall, he looked around to see Jack in front of him, Raimundo had rushed to help Clay up. "Okay, Cheeseball... I... uh..." Truth to be told, Jack didn't really know what else to say after that. He had never been on this side, and it felt strange. But there he was, fighting for the side of good against the cheesehead that would usually beat him to a pulp, not vise versa.

"Omi, you may as well give up. You haven't got a chance now!" Next to Jack stood Raimundo and Clay, watching him with cautious eyes. "We're not gonna be able to win if we don't have his good Chi!" Jack pointed out. Clay pointed back behind him. "Yeah, but they haven't gotten back yet. Jayna and Noko I mean." They stood, watching Omi expectantly, all taking a fighting position.

But Omi wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there, watching them. "Umm... Chrome dome?"

"Li'l pardner?"

"Cheeseball?"

Nothing. He simply didn't respond. Soon after...

"CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!!" The yell was heard throughout the room. Jayna stepped gracefully, seemingly, from thin air. "SURPRISE!! 'Cept for I don't pop outta a cake!!" Jayna said, stricking a pose. She rounded on Omi, after quickly wiping her hands on her skirt. "He should be back to normal, now." Jayna leaned down in front of Omi and hugged him tightly to her. "Ooooh, Omi. It just had to work. It had to... Come on Omi..." The room was quiet for a while, until... "A girl hug? For ME?!? Ahhh..." Jayna dropped him, and turned, crossing her arms. "He's fine." The room echoed with laughter as the other male warriors crowded around Jayna. "I don't get it. How'd you manage to escape from the Ying-Yang world?" Rai questioned. Clay hollared, betting it was going to be an exciting tale, and Omi sitting at her feet to better hear the story.

Raimundo looked around, trying to see where Jack had gone, and saw that he was leaning near the mouth of the cave. 'What is he--?' but that was soon answered, because as Jack straightened up, the Xiaolin's leader noticed a hand holding his, tightly wound around each other. Kimiko soon followed, standing and straightening her skirt, her hand still in Jacks.

Her hand in his...

He was holding her hand...

He was touching her. Even that was enough of an outrage.

'It's no big deal. He's JUST making sure she's okay.'

_'Nooo... it IS a big deal. See where his hand is?'_

'So he's holding her hand. So?'

_'No. The other hand. The one closest to her butt!'_

'It's no big deal.'

_'It IS a big deal. She's there, just letting him. I bet she doesn't even know!'_

He was--

"OMI! You're back to normal!" She said, releasing Jack's hand and rushing up to the youngest monk. "Yes Kimiko! I have once again triumphed over the evil power inside of ME! Do you not have a girl hug for me?" He asked, standing expectantly in front of her. Kimiko laughed and hugged him quickly, then, looking back over her shoulder, reached out her hand. Raimundo quickly grabbed for it, but... Jack was already there. Already two steps ahead of him.

"Omi, Jack's on our side now! He has Dragon Djinn powers!" Omi looked up at the tall red-head, his small eyes scanning Jacks fearful ones. Omi reached up a hand, and shook Jack's, a wide grin erupting on his face. "Oh, Jack Spicer, I am soooo glad you have finally come to the side of GOOD!! I knew you would, the whole time!" He beamed up at the once evil genius, causing Jack to smile, rubbing the back of his head. "N-no big deal, cheese-ball."

Raimundo glared. What the heck was going on? There was NO WAY this could be happening. There was NO WAY Omi could just accept Jack like that. There was no WAY that everyone was FINE with that, and there was NONONONONO WAY that Kimiko was in love with Jack!!

"Just one more thing, friends. Where is Noko?" Eyes flicked back to Jayna, who was fiddling with the Changing Chopsticks between her fingers. "Uhmm... I think you guys better sit down for this one. It's a good story, and I want to make sure it's told JUST right." Jayna said, carefully pulling her skirt close to her before sitting down amongst them.

Omi sat closest to her, his eyes sparkiling with childish excitement. "I LOVE a good story." she grinned, but her eyes still held a certain sadness.

"So... we were in the Ying Yang world. I was fighting the Chi monster. And Noko was supposed to find Master Fung and Omi's Chi. I was doing okay on my own against the Chi Monster, but I was worried about Noko with finding the others. There was no TELLING how big that place is."

"He didn't stand a chance."

-----------------------------------------

1499 years ago...

Dashi held out his hand to one of the greatest warriors ever, Monk Guan. Chase laughed as he walked up to his two best friends. Not a lot could separate them, their friendship withstanding the hardships that had befallen them time and again. Chase's parent's death were tragic. He couldn't sleep for months afterwards, partially because he had no parents now, and partially because his little sister's crying kept him awake into the early hours of the morning. Not to mention his several almost withdrawls from the group, and a few fights with Guan and Dashi. and one close romance with the Heylin witch Wuya, none of which PARTICULARLY ending on a high note. But they had all servived it, nonetheless, and had become better friends because of it.

The three of them had even found something of a sitter for Chase's younger sister, Chara, to keep her occupied while they sparred.

"CHASEY!"

Speak of the devil...

"Chasey!! Look what I did, Chasey! Look it!" A small girl of only 11 rushed up to her big brother, excited and happy, as if the whole world were her play thing. She was wearing what we're used to seeing her in, a green leotard with a high collar and multi-colored tu-tu, and burgandy ballet slippers. Her short hair fell limply against her face.

"Chaaa-seey!!" She said, running into his arms. He caught her and lifted her up with ease, allowing her to sit on his arm. "Chasey, don't you want to see what I did? Master Yuva taught it to me. Watch!" She raised her arm up and extended her fingers, looking straight at a far away old leaning tree. The tree began to shiver and shake, and, pretty soon, it rose into the air. It spun and twirled around in mid air, and, as Chara closed her small fist, it landed, roughly, back into the ground. Chase watched it, his eyes glued to the area in the sky the tree was in. The sight reminded him of that time... all those years ago... his parents...

He never liked watching his sister use her powers. It seemed that whenever she used them, something bad would happen. A few days ago, she used them and caught Dashi's house on fire. She claimed it was an accident, but Chase had a hard time believing that. And not a year ago, she had used her powers to severely maim and harm her teacher, Yuva, because she had been disciplined by her. Chase had come to find that Chara's powers were limited only by her imagination, and that whatever she wanted, just about whatever she wanted, could probably be obtained using her telekenetic powers.

"Chase, you can't keep up with your baby sister?" Dashi said cheerily, while Guan chased the young girl around the trees behind him. "I feel... Is it wrong, Dashi, to feel that your sister's evil?" Dashi smiled. "She's the baby out of you two. Jelousy is NATURAL. But in her case... in this unusual case with her wierd powers... It's different. There is something dark about your sister, Chase. It just isn't normal." Chase glowered. "But where did it come from? Surely not from our mother? Maybe our father's ancestry?" Dashi nodded his head pensively. "Could be. I respected your father a lot when... well, you know. But his lineage was never that... uh..." "Honorable?" "I was gonna say squeaky-clean. But yours works better." Chase stared into the sunset of the early evening. It was late in the summer, but the air was still sweet with the smell of flowers, and around them dancing fireflies began to awaken from their day's sleep.

"Chasey? Wassah matter, big brother?" Her voice seemed to be coming from far away, as he snapped back to reality. Everyone stared at Chase as he headed back to his own house, his sister wanting to follow, but...

"I think... you should stay back for now, Chara, alright?" Guan put his hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She looked back up at him, her eyes full of tears. "But... why? He's my big brother... he's my big brother and I want to see him!" But Guan continued to hold her steady, his emmence strength bringing her struggling to naught. "NOOO!!! BIG BROTHER!! HELP!" She yelled, kicking out her feet and trying to pull her arms free. "BIIG BROOTHER!!" She was screaming now. Sobbing. Her eyes were red and teary, and there was a certain desperate edge to her voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed again, practiacally pitching a brand new type of fit. Strong waves of telekenetic blasts could be felt pulsating through the air, as Chara unwillingly went into hystarics.

"NOOOO!! BIG BROTHER! NOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BIG BROTHER, YOU CAN'T!!! BIG BROTHER!!" The waves became more and more frequent, and bigger than anyone had ever felt before. "BIG BROTHER!! BIG BROTHER!! BIG BROTHER!!" She kept screaming over and over, her face wet now with tears, her hair was starting to cling to her face.

"Ch-Chase! Chase, I don't think we can hold her anymore!" Now Guan and Dashi had a hold of Chara, one on each of her arms, her tiny feet kicking the ground furiously. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. It sounded oddly distorted, though. It happened suddenly, out of nowhere.

A hundred or more rocky spikes dove up from the ground, like birds beaks. They stabbed through the land, and almost stabbed through the two warriors, who yelled as they tried to get out of the way. "Chase!!" Chara kneeled down, her face in shock as she stared at the ground beneath her. He rushed back, studying the spikes set in a perfect circle around his sister. They began to twitch and shake, and then, without warning, one of the spikes flew up and dove, straight, into--

"DASHI!! Dashi-- Speak to me! Say something... Say ANYTHING!" Chase was the prime target. She didn't mean to kill him. Dashi, that is. He came out of nowhere. Dashi just looked up, into Chase's eyes. "Ch-Cha-Chas-s-se... I-I can't..." Guan knelt next to him, a trickle of blood was running down his face. "Dashi... you CAN'T die. You CAN'T." Dashi inhaled deeply. "Dying... living. It's all a part of life, Guan. Chase. St-stay... strong." And with that, the great and powerful Grand Master Dashi took his last breath, and died, right there, in front of Chase and Guan.

A moment of silence fell across the two warriors as time seemed to stand still. Dashi--a friend and a mentor for both of them--did not deserve to die that way. Chase had envisioned a hero's battle, between an unyeilding force of evil, and Dashi. Dashi would be out, in the open, never cornered, with a smile on his face. He would be daring the giant opponent on, for the opponent was always larger than life, and preparing to match it's next attacks, every one, move for move. Finally, when all looked lost, Master Dashi would summon a great final move that would send him as well as his enemy down in a blaze of glory, for that would be the only way to destroy an enemy as powerful as that one. And Chase would be there to witness it all, loyal and faithful until the end, when Dashi would not really die, but simply vanish without a trace. And there would be that hope that, in some small area of the world, Master Dashi would be soaring, flying, gliding on the wind, laughing, enjoying life ("Because," Dashi had once said, once upon a time, "What is the point of the ride if you cannot enjoy it?"), and keeping an eye on the world, as well as Chase and Guan, and Lumus, Thunvemus, and Daimus, his three dragons, and Dojo, his Shen Gong Wu hiding buddy, and, of course, all the Shen Gong Wu he had created on such a fanciful whim.

Now-- There was no hope of a hero's death like that one now, Chase thought, closing the lifeless eyes of Dashi forever.

"Ch-Chase? Is... he really...?" Reality had finally set in. No. No such wonderment would ever exsist now. Chase looked back at her, anger flaring in his youthful, brown eyes. "Chara. YOU killed him. You KILLED Dashi." Chara stood shakily, her eyes never leaving his. "Chase... I--I'm sorry." Chase shook his head. "No. Not this time. Not this time." He said, leaving Guan to tend to the permanently departed Dashi, his friend, and his tutor. Taking Chara by the hand, he guided her, for the first and final time, to a high, mountaintop citadel he found while exploring the mountainous region that was the countryside near his home.

"Chasey? Where are you taking me?" He looked to her, his eyes boring holes into hers. "Chara. No matter what, I always want you to stay safe, and healthy. But... this can't go on. You can't just hurt someone because they don't obey you. I can't let you go on like this. I--I'm sorry, baby sister." She had never heard him so serious before, or seen him like this before either, his face so dead serious.

"Chasey, what's'a matter?"

"Chasey?"

Chasey?

He just... left. He left me there.

------------------------------------------

Present Time, In The Hall of Chase's Citadel

"...So, wait... YOU'RE fighting the Chi monster, and he goes to rescue Master Fung? He doesn't even know what Master looks like!" Omi said, as Jayna tells her tale. Jayna nodded. "I know that. But he found him anyways. And also your Chi, Omi. But then, things started getting wierd. The Chi monster attacked Noko and me. And we couldn't find the Ying Yang Yo-Yo's. I dropped them. Noko went to go keep the Chi Monster busy, while I went to go find the Yo-Yo's. I couldn't find them for a long time, and Noko was struggling against the Chi Monster. He couldn't fight for too long. And so... soo..."

Jayna reached down, and swept her hand into her pocket. "Reversing Mirror. Changing Chopsticks." She muttered, to a small something laying in the palm of her hand, which she soon slid onto the tiled floor. It grew bigger and bigger, until, finally...

"Noko? Jayna, what happened!?" Clay asked, looking down at the unconcious boy with concern, but Jayna could only shake her head. "That's just it. My back was turned, so I dunno. Maybe... maybe the Chi Monster got all his Chi. But when... when I turned around, he was laying on the ground, the Chi Monster right over his face. I hit it back with a lightning blast that used up most of my strength. I struggled hard to get out of there, what with Noko and Master Fung and Omi's Chi. Oh, And..." She pulled out another figure from her pocket and repeated the process she had done before, revealing a very pale, very unconcious Master Fung. Jayna sighed. "So now, I dunno if Master Fung has his Chi, or if it's still back in the Ying Yang world, or if Noko has his Chi..." Omi put a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her. "My friend, you need not worry so much. As Raimundo says, you need a Cold Medicine. Master Fung's Chi is still inside of him. I can feel it. There." Everyone but Jayna groaned. She, however, laughed uproarously, hugging him tightly in the process. "Oh, Omi, thank you!" He blushed shyly. "Master Fung is a great warrior to have masked his Chi like that." Omi said, once he was, regrettably by him, put down.

Jayna stood up, surveying the friends that surrounded her. "You guys... thank you. Thanks alot. Now, if I could only figure out what's wrong with Noko--" Jack stepped forward, gently removing Kimiko's hand from his arm. "Umm... Jayna? It's more than just his Chi that's missing." Jayna gasped, covering her mouth and looking down at Noko with fright. Jack looked at the unconcious boys body as well. "His powers are pretty well drained. I know that much for sure." Jack looked into Jayna's face, beaten and bruised from fighting the Chi monster. He finally knew how Thunvemus must have felt watching Lumus pine for Daimus. Just like how Jayna pined for Noko. It was this that gave him the strength to continue, and nothing more. "Yeah. But I--I also know how we can get him back."

"Really? You do, Jack? But how?" When Jack didn't answer, she assumed he would use his science or some form of magic he must have picked up and grabbed his hands, taking both of them in her own. "Oh, that'd be--"

"But I don't know what'll happen to us when we do it. That's just it." He managed to lock eyes with her. "It's an old ritual. I... I know how to do it from a long time ago," Everyone around them turned to each other, and shurgged, not QUITE understanding what he was talking about. But Jayna knew. Deep down, she, and Lumus, knew. "But anything can--and might--happen to us. ANYTHING." He said significantly.

Jayna stared at him. She knew what might happen, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Jack... do you mean that--"

"That we might die? Yeah. That's exactly what I mean."

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Chase's Room

"I never wanted you to die. I didn't really think that locking you up would really distroy you. I mean, I knew that it would, you know, discourage you from trying to escape, but... I never knew how mad at me you truly were... until you tried to kill me... the second time. The first time, I thought it was an accident. The way that you killed Dashi, I swore to myself it had to be, but still I locked you up, so that you couldn't hurt anyone else, ever again. Maybe I felt it was for your own safety. Maybe I felt that it was for my safety. I wish I hadn't. I wish I could have figured out that inside, you were in pain. That inside, you weren't just a spoiled child, that you were a pleading sister, of mine, that needed my help. I didn't realize that. And for that, I'm so very sorry Chara." He caressed her cheek, afraid that by doing anything else, he might hurt her more. By her laying there, she looked so frail, so fragile.

The moonlight that came in streaks into the room gave her the air of a lifesized porcelain doll. It forcibly reminded him of his mother, who's skin looked exactly the same.

'Chase. Why did you leave me if you cared so much?' She thought. She was faking, but was good at it, so Chase couldn't tell. Well, she was faking a LITTLE. Okay, so she was drained, and she could hardly keep her thoughts focused. Maybe that's why Chase couldn't tell she was really half awake.

'No. He answered that. He just... didn't know. But why didn't he ask? Why didn't he try? Was it because--' The answer to this seemed to come within seconds. "I was... afraid. Afraid of what you could--would--do. With power like that, who wouldn't be? But that was back then. Back when I was full of hope. Hopeful that the world was full of good and light. Idiotic, in the least, I admit. Just... just wake up soon, Chara. Or the cats will... be... disappointed." He said jerkily. She smiled internally. She was sure it wasn't the cats that would be so disappointed.

'Sure, Chase. Whatever you say.'

Chapter Thirteen: Time Warp: End.

Okay, everyone's gone out to lunch right now, so I can't rely on them for awesome jokes or whatever. But what a chapter, huh? It had you SCREAMING at some parts, though, didn't it? Well, I'd like to think that it did. You know, whenever I'd cut something off. If you didn't, that's fine too. I'm kinda excited about this chapter because it took me so long to write. I only have TWO chapters left of this story, people!! OMFG SQUEE!!

What I'd REALLY like to do is mix and match my OC's with someone elses someday, so that we could make a really cool story with all the OCs we have, I just don't know who I'd want to do that with, or when I'd want to do it.

And another note: I'm sorry if Chase turned a bit OOC with how he usually is. But if Clay and Jack and Raimundo can all be gay for each other, then Chase can have some sort of feelings for right now, okay?

Okay.

Alright, Chapter Fourteen and Fifteen are both finished! I'm probably gonna wait until mid this week to put them BOTH up AT THE SAME TIME! Yeah, I want this monkey off my back now. Anyway. I was killing myself trying to make it the longest chapter I have ever made. And I think I've succeded. Go me. But for right now, I have to get started on my homework! And get some sleep. Maybe I should put a song in one of these next chapters. There will be a song or two in the next chapters. You'll just have to keep an eye out. I'm sure that you'll like the next two chapters, I'm glad that I made them. And keep an eye out for the special authoress' notes in the next chapters.

Chapter Fourteen: It's Hard To Be Faithful... With The Lips Of An Angel.

I guess that's all for now! TTFN!!

I lOvE tHaT sOnG...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: My god. It's wonderful. It's glorious. It's-It's-It's...!! The end of the story!! HOLY CRAP!!! Well, I just can't believe it. It's been SUCH a freakin' long wild ride. And here we are, finally. The end of the story! Well, besides the epilogue. You only get so many chances to make a great fanfiction. And, you know, I would be totally willing to take my chances with this one every time. Because, hey, who DIDN'T like the fact that Chase had a soul, and he actually cared for his little sister? Who DIDN'T like all the Invader Zim referances I snuck in there? (Yeah, that was my addiction, I'm, like, half over it now. But for some reason, I still fangirl squeel whenever I see Jack... sad.) And who DIDN'T like the intricate weavings I pulled off for character and story plot development? THAT took me a couple tries. I knew I wasn't going to get it right the first story I ever made, but this one did it, I think. Anyways, the only reason I'm writing an A/N so long right now is because I'm not going to have one next chapter or at the end of THIS chapter, so I have to compensate. Yes, that's right minions, this is the LAST you'll be hearing from me in this story. PSH! Yeah, right. You'll hear from me 1 more time. I'll tell you right now, I am SOOOO thankful for ALL your reviews. I don't know WHERE this story would be without them. After this, I WILL be more dedicated to "Since Second Grade" (I got a new, angsty story idea that'll probably backtrack to the first chapter, maybe) since I'll have nothing better to work on. LoL. I hope all my OC's didn't freak you out. I had to cut out the three that were gonna make Jack Spicer's New Crew (That was seriously gonna be the name of it.) because I decided I hated them with a passion. That's all. But Noko, Jayna, Chara, and Marzipan stay, because they actually have relevance to the story. It's like Chase. Everything makes sense, then he comes along, and he needs his own story arc! Also, and this will make more sense later, it was supossed to be chinese, but it's latin now. SUPER sorry. Well, I think that's a long enough A/N for this chapter and the next. Thanks SO much guys! Lotsa love! (And, and this goes for each chapter I've written, I don't own ANYTHING!! Okay? Is that good enough for yah? HUH? The OC's above, I own. I don't care if you use them as long as I know about it, by all means, but THAT'S. ABOUT. IT.) 

Chapter Fourteen: Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do, But Leaving Is Even Harder.

Back at the Temple...

Master Fung stared at the three young Dragon Djinns. Jayna Dennis, the Dragon Djinn of Lightning, whom he had the pleasure of picking up in person. She had been the first Dragon Djinn he ever met, and was glad he had the opportunity to do so. She was such a headstrong, curious, and willful young girl. Master Fung had been intrigued with her when he met her, but he soon came to find that her hard shelled defence was a cover for the childish behavior she hid inside, but had let out when she came in contact with the other young monks.

Noko Ohniroh, as Master Fung had come to find out was his name, had been dark and serious for the longest time, having been ignored by his family for the most part, and having been born quiet. The Dragon Djinn of The Shadows was still that way now, but had learned to lighten up a bit, and give life (Among other things) a chance. It took him a while longer to come to the Xiaolin side, but eventually, and after an unfulfilling partnership with Chase Young, Jayna, as well as his past life counterpart, changed his ways.

Jack Spicer, the final Xiaolin Dragon Djinn of Thunder, was their enemy for the past few years. But now, he was on their side. For good, or just for a minute was beyond even Master Fung. But he knew that, somehow, Jack had changed. It might have been because he found the piece of him that had been missing, all these years, to balance him out. With Jayna here now, did that mean that he would be good, to match her? Or did that only mean that he would be evil, to balance with her?

Only time would tell.

Jack and Jayna stood in front of the window, Noko laying in front of them on a thin bed that looked something like a stretcher. And, turned towards the trio, was the Xiaolin Dragons, Master Fung, and Dojo, watching ominously.

The young Spicer heir looked to his accomplice, the blue haired youngest Dennis, and then back down at the neglected Ohniroh. "A-are you sure you want to do this?" Jayna looked back at him. "I don't know. Jack, what's going to happen to you? And him?" Jack smiled. "I dont' know. But we have to get Noko back, don't we?" Jayna's eyebrow's knitted together. But before she could do anything else, Kimiko had already shouted out. "NO! Jack, what if you disappear FOR GOOD? Like, forever?" Jack shrugged. "Well, it's happened before. And before, everything turned out okay. This time, it just might, too." He said, wiser than he had ever sounded before, but still with that childish smile on his face. Everyone swollowed a lump that seemed to accumulate in their throats at the same time.

He took a deep breath, and cupped his hands in front of his chest. "Okay, Jayna. Do what I do, and repeat after me." Jayna looked back to him, and cupped her hands as well. "O-okay." Jack closed his eyes, and began to chant in such a way that no one could ever imagine it was once dopey JACK SPICER saying those things.

_**"EGO to order elementum ex passim  
Audite meus vox, sentio meus vox  
Meus proficio animus of Thunvemous's pars  
Postulo ut orior oriri ortus, iam est hora"**_

Jayna muttered the same thing, and, within a few seconds, a bright yellow ball had formed in her hands. She looked over at Jack, who was holding a bright blue ball, and down to Noko, to see a dark purple ball hovering above his chest, and she could swear that she saw him inhale deeply, just for a second. Everyone watched, astounded.

"I don't get it. What is he saying?" Raimundo asked. Clay shrugged. "I dunno... but... I could SWEAR it sounds like some kind'a latin." Omi looked up at Clay. "What makes you say that, Clay?" the earthen cowboy turned to the small monk, smiling. "I learned a bit a latin back on the farm." he said proudly. "From what I can gather, it sounds as if he's tryin'a summon somethin'."

_**"Exsisto existo, meus occultus talentum, exsisto notus  
Frater quod sanctimonialis iunctum iterum  
Permissum Thunder quod Levitas iterum exsisto ostendo  
Nostrum vox ex nostrum bodies exsisto lacer!!!"**_ He finished, an ominous tone to the end of the chant.

In no time at all, the brightly glowing balls were about the size of melons, levitating a few feet from their open palms, now open and laying flat. "The process begins... ENTER! SPIRIT DIMENTION!" A great dimensional portal ripped between them, devouring everything as it grew bigger. Jack smiled and waved, and, within seconds, was gone, along with Noko and Jayna.

"Another portal?"

"You didn't catch the hint in my yelling?"

"Uhh... Where... where am I?"

"In the spirit dimension, with me and Jayna."

"Greeeaaat. And I got here, how?"

"Nevermind that, just stand up."

Noko, Jack, and Jayna stood in the middle of a big room, a room familiar only to Jack, because he had been in there not hours ago. Next to each of them was a ball, glowing in either yellow, blue, or purple light. "I don't get it, Jackie. Why did you bring us here? And how did you know that spell?"

"Well, actually, my former self--" but before he could finish, Jayna gasped. "Oh no! Are we dead? You said this might happen, and now it actually did, and I didn't believe you, oh, JACKIE! I don't WANT to die!!!" She said quickly, running to him and wrapping her arms around him. He struggled a bit, pried his arms free, and then tugged her off. "Jayna, knock it off!" he said, pushing her backwards slightly. Jayna knew enough to know that he didn't mean anything by that, but it didn't stop her from whining out. "But JAAAAAAAAACK! I don't even know what's going ooonn..." Jack tilted his head.

"Alright, look. We're not dead. We're in another dimention, is all. You remember how you both got your powers from Lumus and Daimus? Well, I got mine from YOUR dragon's older brother, Thunvemus." He said, nodding at Jayna, who, in turn, pointed to herself. "ME--Mine? But... then why wasn't he there to say anything to you?" Jack waved it off. "He came later. Don't worry. We talked. Anyways, Noko." Noko frowned at the boy, who was, in retrospect, taller than he was.

"Noko, look. You know I hate you. And I know you hate me too." Noko grinned. "All true. You going somewhere with this?" Jack smiled. "I wasn't done yet. I also know that you love Jayna more than anything." Jack looked over to Jayna, who was blushing, stunned. "Just like she loves you more than anything." Noko nodded to her, to which she nodded back. "Yeah, Jack, we know that. But what are you getting at?" "Your dragon counterparts were the same way. Daimus and Lumus were mates. They were, you are, destined to be together." Jayna stared at him, the blush on her face growing. "Jack... th-that's remarkably deep." Noko nodded, equally stunned. "Really unlike you, Spicer." Jack held up a hand. "Let me finish. Things are just destined to happen. And, Noko, tonight, you were supposed to be hurt this badly." Noko's eyebrows knitted closely together, but he continued to listen to what Jack had to say.

"And... I know this sounds wierd, but... I'm the one who has to save your sorry butt." Jack concluded. Jayna's jaw could be heard hitting the floor, as well as Noko's. "Wai-wai-wai-waaai-hold it. You hate me. I hate you. But you're going to save MY life? Why can't Jayna do it?"

"Yeah! Why can't I do it?" Jayna chimed it, going to grab her spirit orb. Jack held out a hand to grab hers. "Because, it doesn't work that way. Just, trust me on this, okay? I've done this before!" He added with confidence. And then, it finally clicked.

"You mean... past you... Lumus' brother... He did the same for Daimus?" Jack nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Yup. Pretty chivelrous, huh? But, that means that technically, you're my sister, so... Think nothing of it." He said, holding up his hands in peice offering. Jayna beamed, and then hugged him again. "Oh, Jack, thank you." Jack pushed her off once more.

"You're not getting it. This is the part where I don't know what's going to happen. I use MY powers on him, he regains his strength, MAYBE, or they might fight against him, or... I don't know what will happen." Noko was, for the first time in a long time, worried. "Well, then, Spicer. If you're ready... Then I guess I am too." He said, standing next to him and clapping him on the shoulder. Jack grinned, and turned Noko so that they faced one another, while Jayna said a silent prayer.

'Please. PLEASE let them be okay. Please.'

Jack placed Noko's spirit orb on Noko's chest, and began to push it in, quickly, and painlessly. Once it was on, Noko began to glow. "The easy part is over. You have your spirit back, or what was left once the Chi Monster was through with you. Now, to repair."

'Please. Don't let them get hurt.'

Spicer's spirit orb was then placed on Noko's chest, which instantly began to burn Noko's flesh. "Ahh... Hurry up, Spicer, it hurts!" Jack pressed the orb into Noko's chest, hard, sizzling noises and smoke could be seen and heard coming from the red-head's hands, and Ohniroh's chest. A final shove, right above where Noko's heart was, and--

"AHH!!"

"AHHHH!!"

Both boys screamed as a bright blue light filled the area, temporarily blinding them each. A thunderous explosion from above. Then...

Silence.

Someone coughed. "Uhhh... H-hey... where are you guys? HEY! Hello?" Jayna shook her head of the blinking dots in front of her eyes, and looked to the floor. Sure enough, Jack and Noko were there, both hunched over, both breathing as if they had just run a marathon.

"Spicer... dude... I'm alive!!"

"I know!"

"Dude, let's NOT do that again!"

"I KNOW!!"

Jayna could only laugh as she went to tackle hug Noko and Jack to the floor. "You guys! I'm SO glad you're okay!" Jack smiled. "What? You thought we'd die? Not a chance." Noko stared at his hands. "Something's wrong." He pushed one hand out, with a calculating look on his face. "I can't summon my powers." Jack and Jayna exchanged a look. "Okay, well, try clapping your hands together. Maybe you have my powers." Noko did as he was told, praying, however, that he didn't. Thunder powers were kinda lame.

"No. Not that one either." Jayna put a finger to her mouth in thought. "I guess... the part that was removed was your powers... but no one but Jack can use HIS powers." Jack smiled. "That could explain why a bit of the light came back to hit me. That was the bit that makes ME." Noko stood up, helping up Jayna, who, in turn, helped up Jack.

"So... wait... what about me?" She said, confused. Noko arched an eyebrow, and replied, trying, unsuccessfully, to stiffle a laugh. "What ABOUT you? You can go back to the Xiaolin Temple and be a monk or whatever." Jayna shook her head, so that her blue hair flew into and out of her face. They could see the scar, so identical to Jack's. But, the fact that it was on the other side just made it more clear of how different they really were.

"I don't want to go back if neither of you are gonna be there." She whined. "I mean. Jack, you don't have your powers, so you'll just be--" "Going back to the side of evil." He said with a shrug. Jayna's eyes widened, but Jack turned his back on her. "I mean, I'll go back to what I'm good at-- erm, I mean, what I normally do, and you two can--" "JACK!!"

He turned, just in time to see Jayna charge at him with her spirit orb in the palm of her hand. Jack growled as she pushed it into his chest. "Wha-at are you doing?" Jayna looked madder than he had ever seen her. "NO! I will NOT let you go back to being what you used to be. I will NOT let all MY hard work go to seed! ("YOUR hard work?") Dammit, Jack, I worked TOO long and TOO hard to let all that just go now. TOO HARD." Jack began to wimper. "But what's gonna happen--?" Jayna had a maniacal look on her face now. "Don't know." "But I don't WANT to be good." "Don't care. You don't have a choice now." The final shove was administered, and screams could be heard once agian.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Noko sheilded his eyes from the bright light that was emitted from the collision of the spirit orb with Jack, and several more flashes of bright light blinked in front of him. The room went back to it's normal state, Jayna and Jack laying, side by side, two pale children, in a dark room once again.

_**Ones onto the time...**_

_**A boy who was evil dreamt of ruling the world. But he wasn't very good at it.**_

_**No, he wasn't. But that's okay. He's still my best friend.**_

_**And his best friend was a girl, who promised to be loyal to him, and always be there, no matter what.**_

_**And together they made an awesome team! Who could take on whatever challenges lie in their paths.**_

_**Because, after all, that's what best friends are for.**_

_**From Kindergarten--**_

_**During First Grade--**_

_**Since Second Grade--**_

_Just when I thought I'd have to make it alone  
__You were right there by my side!  
Making a stand, holding my hand the way you do.  
There to remind me about me and you._

_When I'm with you all my fear disappears  
Like if I reach, I'd touch the sky!  
You've got my back, pick up my slack  
When I can't see  
But nothing beats me up  
Like knowing we'll be..._

_**Friends?**_

_**Forever.**_

Jayna smiled across at Jack, who smiled right back. They stood up and looked over at Noko, who had his arms crossed, and was smiling proudly at the pair of them. "We are the wierdest family EVER."

To which, all the young Dragon Djinns laughed.

Jack checked his fingers, staring at them as if they were new playthings, and pondering. Jayna looked over at him, questioningly. "Jack?" He didn't look up, but clenched his right hand tightly into a fist, which he brought down fast. And, to his and everyone elses surprise--

"MY LIGHTNING WHIP!" Jayna said, shocked. She quickly immitated the move, but to no avail. "I-- I didn't think it would give you MY powers! Just restore yours!!" Jack shrugged, looking at the electrical weapon he now held in his hand. "Well, I guess that, since Lumus and Thunvemus are brother and sister, their powers must be compatable with each other." Jayna frowned. "Bull pies! Give me my powers back, Jack!" Jack stuck his tongue out. "But what about all that hard work you had to do?" Jayna glared and began to chase him around the room, just as the dimentional rip appeared once more to take them back. "Work, shmurk, I just got those! Give them back!!"

"Jack! This way!" Noko said. Jack smirked, and lead her into the rift. Noko shook his head. "They may be idiots. But their my idiots."

XS: DDS

"I wonder how everything's going."

"I am sure everything is fine, Kimiko."

"Yeah, but how can you be so sure, Omi?"

"Tiger instincts?"

"Rai, this is no time to be fooling around!!"

"Hey, Kimiko, wind down, you're more fiesty than a bronko at a rodeo."

Kimiko twisted her fingers together. "Sorry, guys. I guess I'm just nervous."

Raimundo was about to ask exactly WHAT she was nervous about, very sure about the answer already, when a small, bluish rip appeared in the middle of the room.

"What is--?" Omi began, but before he could say anything else, the rip got wider, and out popped Jack, seemingly running from something no one could see yet. "Come on! Come and get me!!"

"Give me it back, Jack! **GIVE IT**! I am **SOO** NOT PLAYING! **GIMMIE**!" Jayna rushed out after him, and they both rushed into the four Xiaolin Warriors.

"Haaahaahaa! I've got them now! We're out of the room, out of time, and out of ways to think of things to be out of!" Jack smirked from behind someone's shoulder.

Once everyone was untangled from each other, Jack pointed at Jayna, who was being kept away from her by Noko holding her around the waist. "HA! That's what you get! Now stay away from me and MY powers!" Jack said, striking a bragging pose. Everyone turned to him, a reaction to which he shyed away from. "_Your_ powers? THEY'RE **_MY_** POWERS! YOU JUST HAVE THEM, AND THAT'S ALL!!!" Jayna yelled. Everyone turned back to her. "Wait, what happened?"

It took a little while, and several things had to be repeated, but eventually, the story was told in it's entirety.

"So wait, Jack has Jayna's powers, and Jayna and Noko have NO powers?" Raimundo asked. Noko nodded. "That's right. We're not Djinns anymore. Well, Jack is. He's Lightning now." Jack looked up from picking at the old table when he heard his name. "What who what now?" He asked. Clay frowned. "So... Spicer's THE Djinn now?" Jack stood up and grinned evilly at them. "That's right, I'm one of YOU now. So you BETTER start treating me with the respect I've so longly deserved!" He bragged.

Omi frowned. "This is NOT going to be good. Jack will HAVE to stay at the Temple now and fight for good." Jack shook a finger in Omi's face. "Ah-ah-aah. I MIGHT stay at the Temple, and fight for good MAYBE. I see no reason why I should stay. I could do a lot of damage with this power." Jack said, holding up a sparking fist. Jayna stepped up to him, getting right into his face. "You'll STAY, or I'll find a way to take MY powers back!" She threatened. Jack nodded. "Stay. Right. I'll stay."

Kimiko smiled, but then turned back to Jayna and Noko. "So... what are you guys gonna go do?" Jayna faced Noko and smiled. "It'll be a looong journey home, especially since we have to go on foot." Noko grinned. "But why would you go on foot?" Clay asked. "Dojo could take you if'n you wanted 'im to." Jayna stretched her arms out behind her head. "Thanks, but I like traveling, and, besides, it's only a few hundred miles. In a few days, we'll be back home. The adventure will be fun." Jack finally realized the gravity of the situation. Jayna was leaving him again.

Maybe even for good.

XS: DDS

"Master Fung, I want to thank you, for inviting me to the temple. But I'm sorry I haven't been of much help to you." It was the morning that Jayna and Noko were to head back home. They packed some provisions, and were about ready to go, but not before they decided to stop and say goodbye to everyone. Jack stood in the line of Xiaolin Warriors, everyone wearing normal clothes. "Are you... I mean... will you ever come back?" Jack asked, already looking like he missed Jayna. Jayna hugged him tightly around the middle. "Oh, Jack, I PROMISE I'll stay in touch. Even if I don't come back soon, or at all. Okay?" Jack frowned. It wasn't what he hoped for, but it was okay. "I guess." He said, from somewhere above her head.

_Somebody told me I'm supposed to feel this way  
That a heart can never reach the peak of truth until it breaks.  
That you feel nothing  
Until you feel like your nothing  
And that by  
Feeling suffering  
Helps to keep that muscle pumping_

Jayna began to slowly retreat, but kept her eyes on everyone. "You guys, I know we already said goodbye, but... It's harder to leave than to just say goodbye." Noko's arm was around Jayna as they stared at their friends, just before Jayna broke into a run towards them, hugging them all as tightly as she could.

It was well into evening time before Jayna ran out of excuses of why she needed to stay for "just a little while longer". She had to go. They both did.

"Stay good, you guys."

"Drop us an e-mail!"

"Be careful around the forces of darkness."

"If you're ever in my neck of the woods, look me up!"

"Be nice to Jack!"

"Don't be sellouts!"

"What?" They all said, staring at her. She laughed like crazy, and began running down the beaten path that lead to the clear horizon, leading home. Noko gave a final quick shrug, followed by an even quicker wave, and ran after her. They watched until the pair were tiny dots on the skyline, zig-zagging back and forth, moving around irratically, and bouncing off each other.

"Jack, are you crying?"

"NO! Of course not. I just... my contacts are... it's the wind." He rubbed his eyes hurriedly, while Kimiko hugged him around the middle.

"I'm gonna miss them too." Jack sniffled, and kept his eyes on the horizon, just in case Jayna forgot to tell him something.

Praying Jayna forgot to tell him something.

_Somebody told me life can sometimes bring you pain  
That the spirit carries passion  
Like the thunder carries rain  
And that our emotions are attached to our devotions  
Just like devistation is the path to recreation_

_But when I bleed  
Give me back my childhood innocence  
And the peace  
And my faith in the future_

_Nothing's great about a heartache  
There's nothing that I want to learn from all this pain._

"Jack? It's midnight. What are you still doing out here?"

"I-I-I thought that Jayna might want her.. uh... toothbrush."

"Jack? That's YOUR toothbrush."

"Oh."

"Heh. Come on. Let's get you back inside." A small hand curled around his own and lead him inisde. Jack turned once more, just to double check if she was coming back.

_And I'd rather not feel love  
Than to have to feel this way  
Like I'm dying  
You've all been lying  
Cuz' there's nothing great about a heartache_

A small flicker of light in the horizon, that was gone in the blink of an eye, told him otherwise. He concentraited, and sent up a lightning blast.

"Just so, you know, she doesn't think we forgot her." Kimiko smiled. He was so cute sometimes. "Sure, Jack. Sure.

_And I'd rather not feel love  
Than to have to feel this way.  
Like I'm dying  
You've all been lying  
Cuz there's nothing great about a heartache._

-------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye... End

What Does It Mean?

Jack's Chant

I command the elements from far and wide  
Hear my cry, feel my power  
My accomplices soul of Thunvemous's side  
Needs to rise, now is the hour

Arise, my hidden talents, be known  
Brother and sister unite once more  
Let Thunder and Lightning again be shown  
Our powers from our bodies be torn

Songs:

Friends Forever by Puffy Ami Yumi

Nothing Great About A Heartache by Bad4Good ("Jack's" band)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue 

"Ready?"

"_(sigh) _I guess."

"Gong Yi TEMPI!!"

"Wudai Mars, FIRE!!"

"Lightning WHIP!!"

"AHH!!"

"Jack WINS!"

It was a few weeks later, and everything was quiet on the homefront. It had taken Jack Spicer until a few days before just to be able to fit in. Several times he'd subconciously tried to steal the Shen Gong Wu, with a very severe punishment each time.

It was also several times that they had found Jack hiding out in the Shen Gong Wu vault, but not to steal anything. He claimed, the first three times they found him, that he wanted some alone time. They hadn't questioned it, but merely left him alone. It was apperant that he had taken Jayna's leaving really hard.

They had offered to train with him to get his mind off of her, but it only seemed to make him more angry, fuling his desire to win, and giving him just enough of a boost to defeat them all, lastly Kimiko. Everyone stared in wonder at Jack's new found power as he flipped, flawlessly, onto a higher rafter and looked down at them all. "HA! I win! NOW will you all just LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Being alone is no fun, Jack! Come on, one more round!" Kimiko said, striking another fighting pose. Jack jumped down to face her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Kimiko. But no. I'd rather not."

"Jaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaack!! Haha! Hehey!" A small, greenish blur rushed past Kimiko and the other warriors, and dove, headfirst, into Jack's stomach, before which he screamed and tried to avoid. "Jack! Jackjackjackjackjack! I missed you!" Chara said, squeezing him tightly. Jack chuckled and stood up, holding the small girl around the waist. "Is that all? You just missed me? You know you can visit me anytime you want..." He said, but instantly saddening again. "NO! I had to tell you something else! ... I found something weird in my belly button." She said, solomnly. Jack stared at her, confused, and for the first time, kinda cheered up. "Uhh... Okay." He said, laughing loudly.

"Check it out guys, Jack's actually cheered up!" Raimundo said, pointing at him. Jack looked away from the child to Raimundo, a small sign of a glare on his face. "Look, Chara, I'm glad that you're trying to cheer me up, but--" Chara smiled, and pulled out a small, brown little stuffed monkey from behind her back. "Not just me, Marzi too!" The monkey saluted the older boy, who only rolled his eyes. "Hi, Marzipan. Chara, what about your brother?" Chara could only sneer indignantly.

"Chase? Nooo. Chase doesn't like you, so he wouldn't be here, Jack. So it's okay!" Jack shook his head, and, after he gingerly put down the girl, went back towards the Shen Gong Wu Vault, muttering. "No. No, it's not."

Meanwhile...

Jayna and Noko had started on their way back home. They took a few detours on the way, causing them to be a good few hundred miles away still from their destination. They had been all over the place. Over the mountains, and through the valleys. Noko had been, at first, stiff and uneasy around Jayna, who just wanted to have fun, climbing up and jumping off cliffs and running through fields of flowers.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

"Just do it! Come on!" Jayna cheered. Noko crossed his arms. "I don't think so." Jayna shook him by the shoulders. "NOKO! We won't get ANYWHERE in our relationship if we DON'T do this! Now, take off your clothes!" Noko pushed her off and frowned. "You are SO controlling, you know that?" Jayna grinned. "I try! Fine. If you don't, then I will." Jayna, in a swimming suit she had packed when she was first going to the temple, jumped from a high cliff into a pool of fresh water below.

"YEEAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed, diving into the freezing water. Noko looked over, shock written all over his face. "JAYNA!!" it took her a while, but her head popped out of the smooth surface of the water, her wet hair covering her face. "NOKO! Come on!! Just jump in!!" Noko frowned at her, and slid away from the edge. 'Spoilsport. He is such a--' "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Noko screamed, jumping straight into the pool. Jayna laughed. "NOKO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" Noko's head emerged, a sly grin on his face. "The... water... is... COLD!!!" Jayna smiled, "Duh!" and hugged him, before dunking him into the water.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

A few days later...

They walked down a beaten path, clouds moving in front of and behind the golden sun, which was starting to set. The days were always different, and they always had something new to talk about, or think of, or do. Walking always took forever and now they had begun a long trek over a mountain that overlooked a big city. They were lucky they had packed a picnic dinner, a few sandwiches, some fruit and juice, which they ate in silence, watching the horizon of millions of little pinpricks of light.

Slowly but surely it had begun to rain, and the pair had to find a place to sleep where they would be in shelter. After a few waterlogged minutes, they found a large uprooted tree, with enough room for them to squeeze under and wait out the storm.

"Noko?"

"...yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little. What's the matter?"

"... I miss Jack."

"Please. I bet he's already gotten over you. He's fine without you."

"Iih.. do you mean that in a good way?"

"Sure! Why are you thinking about him anyway?" He said, hurrying the words out and looking insulted. Jayna rested her head on his chest. "Because... I have a feeling that at this moment in time, he's thinking about me too."

"Bull pies. You just have nothing else to think about, and he's what popped up. I don't know why him, and I don't care why him. Just... just think of something else." Jayna looked up at him. "Like whaa?" Noko put his face in his hands. "I don't KNOW, Jayna! Just... I don't know, think of something else." Jayna looked outside of their cozy little cave and out to the rain falling outside, which was making her actually quite sleepy.

Her eyelids drooped, and before she knew it, she was out like a light, her head leaning lazily onto Noko, who was, in all actuality, wide awake, pondering the happenings of the past few days.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight...  
_

Back at the temple...

"Okay, Omi, let's try this again. Wudai Star, WIND!"

"Wudai Neptune, WATER!!"

The two boys charged the dummy they were practicing, trying to combine their attacks. Only Omi kept pushing Raimundo out of the way, so HIS attack could be first. And when that happened, Omi would get a face full of powerful wind, and Raimundo a face full of water.

"Bblblblbll! OMI!! STOP!!" Rai said, choking on the large spray of water. Omi did, and Raimundo let him down on the wind gently. The Shoku Leader sighed, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "Still having trouble with Omi's attack, Rai?" Kimiko asked, Clay walking up behind her, swinging a lasso and smirking. "It is not Raimundo who is having trouble. It is ME who is having trouble with HIM! He keeps getting in my way!" Omi said, crossing his arms and looking away from the bigger boy.

"WHAT? Is THAT why you keep PUSHING me, huh? Because you got a problem with me?" Raimundo was starting to lose his temper with the smaller boy, who was completely oblivious to his tactics of trying to get the team more coordinated. It had worked fine with Kimiko and Clay. But Omi seemed to be the only one he couldn't get synchronized with. "Calm down, pardner. I'm sure Omi didn't mean it like THAT... didja Omi?" Omi shrugged. "How else was I supposed to mean it?" Rai growled and headed to the Shen Gong Wu vault, completely forgetting that Jack was in there then too.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Came a surprised girly scream when the door busted open. Rai got in a fighting stance, only to realize that it was only Jack Spicer, who was on their side now. "Woah. Sorry, man." Jack pounded his chest. "It's fine. I just think my heart stopped." After a few seconds of him checking his heart rate, Jack stood up and walked towards Raimundo, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want now?" He asked boredly. Raimundo tilted his head, confused. "What makes you think I want something from YOU?" Jack looked just as surprised. "Usually one of you comes in here trying to get ME to come out. I figured you were the one..." The wind dragon shook his head. "No way, man. I figured if you could come in here to calm down, then I could..." Jack nodded. "Then, by all means. I should go anyways, I think I have to do... what, sock cleaning?" Rai shook his head. "Dishes."

"Same, difference. It's all tedius, boring, and repetitive." Jack sighed, and began to walk out when Raimundo stopped him. "Hey! What were you doing in here anyways?" Jack's face grew concernedly blank. "Well, since I don't have my robots to keep my from thinking... thinking. I only built those things so I didn't have to think about anything, just get absorbed in the sights, sounds, and smells, you know? But here, they're not allowed, or I'm not allowed to have them, so what else do I have to do but think." He said that so bitterly that Rai got the feeling the young genius HATED thinking.

"I don't get it. Aren't you supposed to be a genius? You should like thinking?" Jack grinned, and for a second, Rai thought he was going to start doing his evil laugh again. "There are some things that I hate thinking about, you know?" Rai was shocked. As the lanky boy left the vault, Rai pondered what he meant. "Some things... he hates thinking about?"

Jack crossed through the temple grounds, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. 'I wonder how she's doing? I wonder if she's hurt... What if that Noko guy hurt her? What if she's died! What if they BOTH died? What if--'

"Jack?" Jack blinked and looked up, to see the face of Kimiko Tohomiko. "Oh. Hey Kimiko. What's wrong?" She stared hard at him, making him recoil. "I was going to ask you the same question." Jack sat down on a nearby bench, Kimiko sitting right next to him. He looked at his hands. "I guess you're not gonna leave me alone till I spill my guts and start crying, are you?" Kimiko looked slightly ashamed and abashed. "Well, not until you cry..."

"Look. I miss her, you know? I just found her again and now she's gone. And I don't even know if she got back home safely or not." Kimiko shook her head. "She hasn't." Jack's head shot up, and Kimiko realized the impact of her words. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant that, you know, she's still out with Noko. She hasn't emailed me back with any news, or..." She stopped short after she saw Jack fiddling with his own fingers. "It's fine. I didn't expect-- I mean, I would have thought-- I mean..." Jack looked away from her. "It's fine. Really." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

Kimiko looked at Jack, his face tight, straining, trying not to cry. But it didn't work; a few tears leaked out the side of his eyes. Kimiko grabbed his hands, startling him to the point that he jumped terribly, but keep a hold of her hand. "I'm worried abut her." He said to her, looking in her eyes now. "I don't want her--" "To get hurt? I understand. I mean, I felt the same way about my father when I left him to come here. I didn't know if he would be okay." Jack grinned.

"Thanks, Kimiko." he said, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek. "I've got dish duty, so I'd better get going." He said, waving and running towards the kitchen. Kimiko put a hand up to the cheek Jack kissed, blushing. "I guess you really DO like him, huh?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around, glaring, then sighing. "Raimundo... don't scare me like that." He sat next to her, his face blank, but flushed. "Sorry, Kim." Kimiko stood up and stretched, and Rai continued to watch her. "I'm serious, though. You really like him, huh?" Kimiko looked down to the ground and nodded. "Y-yeah. I do, I guess..." Rai frowned. "How did THAT happen?" Kimiko glared at him. "It doens't MATTER, Rai. I LIKE him, okay?"

"I just wanted to know, and, I mean, what about... us?" Kimiko stared at him oddly, her head tilted to one side. "Us? You mean, what those few times I..." Raimundo nodded. "Well, yeah!" Kimiko hugged Raimundo, sighing. "Ohhh, Rai. It wasn't like that between us. It was just... you know... cousin type, maybe brotherly/sisterly. I didn't know that you took it like that. I'm sorry, I should have told you." She backed up and rushed back to her room, leaving a slightly saddened, slightly relieved Dragon of the Wind.

It wasn't that he was relieved Kimiko didn't like him. He was more relieved that he was able to come to terms with Kimiko and his's relationship. Anyways, this way, he was free to meet other chicks, and he and Kimiko would still always be friends. "Rai?" It was Jack again. But before Jack had had a chance to even say anything--

"LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE!!! It's a NEW Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo held up the scroll to Raimundo, Jack looking at the scroll quickly and read it out loud to everyone else, who had just gotten there. "It's called the Culver Chrystal, letting you light any dark areas, or distract your enemies. I say we take it from those Xiaolin Losers!" Everyone turned to him, with looks that clearly said, "We're right here, and YOU'RE one of the loser's too." Jack realized his mistake quickly however. "Wait... that didn't come out right..." Jack said, rubbing his chin.

In a matter of minutes, they had taken off, soaring through the sky. Jack had long since gotten over with his dragon sickness, and had since become accostomed to the uneven swerving, bouncing, and overall movement of the giant dragon. At last, they reached their destination, a high up mountaintop...

"I got this! Don't worry about a thing!" Jack yelled, using his helipak to fly higher and look around for it. At once, he discovered that he, too, was being looked at. "Hannibal. I thought the Xiaolin-ers had done you in already?" He asked. Hannibal Roy Bean chuckled. "Relax, boy. I'm not going ANYWHERE any time soon. I, however, heard that you joined the other team?" Jack scowled. "So what if I did?" Hannibal smirked his evil crooked smile, giving Jack shivers. "Heheh. I knew it. You're too weak to resist ANYONE who gives you an offer." Jack dove at him, scaring Ying-Ying and causing her to just about throw off the evil legume. "Gee, Hannibal, you're lookin' a bit shaky." Jack sneered, causing the Xiaolin side to actually cheer him on, for the first time, at a snide remark.

Jack saw something glittery on the ground beneath him, and dove, once again, to get it, causing Ying-Ying to dive after him. Jack looked around, but the weather was rapidly changing, and a snow storm was brewing. "It's getting harder to see..." Jack said, lowering his goggles. It was too snowy to see much of anything, and Jack was wondering farther and farther away from the group. "HELLO? Is anyone there! Ahh... I can't DO this by myself... HELLO!?" He was getting a little scared, now, and collapsed into the snow.

"Jack! Jack... get up, Jack." A faraway voice called to him. "Five more minutes, mom..." "JACK! Get up! You can't just stay here! It's below freezing. If you don't leave now, you'll die!" He shook his head into the snow. "Ugh... I don't want to go back there..." He felt a cold hand on his face, and he clenched his eyes shut against the freezing cold wind. "Jack... I know you feel alone. But this whole time, even when you didn't see me, we were still connected. Remember?" He felt a finger trace his scar below his eye, and pried open his eyes. Jack saw a slew of blue hair and smiled. "Jay-Jay? I knew you would come back." The head shook. "No. Jack I'm not COMING back. You HAVE to do this without me. I know that you feel we JUST found each other again, and I just left you. But... these things happen. At least we DID have that time together. Right?" Jack stood up shakily.

"I...I guess." She smiled. "That's the spirit. Here..." In her hand materialized a small sphere, with a tiny white chrystal in the middle. "Thanks, Jayna." He blinked, and then, at that moment, she was gone, and in her place, an old tree with the Culver Chrystal hanging on a low branch. He reached out and grabbed it, then, with a simple extension of his helipak, he took off into the sky, feeling a bit better now than he had before.

"GUYS!! GUYS!! CULVER CHRYSTAL!" He said, waving it above him. In a moment, the giant green dragon Dojo's head emerged from the clouds. "Hey kid, you found the Chrystal!" Jack smiled and jumped on Dojo. "Yeah..." He said, keeping the other occurances a secret.

Meanwhile...

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, actually, much. I'm glad he realized he'll be fine without me again."

"You know, I know it was unintentional, but for a minute, you were about as big headed as Omi."

"Oh, shut up, Noko. Let's just go."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

End of Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga.

Chase: I can't believe that I didn't appear in the last chapter.

Wuya: I wasn't either. What are you whining about? At least you had segments in Chapter thirteen. YOU had a back story.

Chase: Yes. But it was about my past. And, you've seen it, its not the best back story.

Raimundo: The authoress of this story would like to thank all of her reviewers!

Jack: Why did he get to say it? I wanted to say it!

Marzipan: You know you're a redneck when your treehouse is a mini-trailer in a tree!

Chara: NOT HERE, MARZI!

Marzipan: Don't oppress me!

Kimiko: So everything turned out okay? I mean, did we conquer over evil?

Ben: Says here that the only thing that's over is the saga, not the series. So, who knows, there might be another saga.

Wuya: Ben? Where were you?

Ben: Trying to get out of the STUPID BUBBLE THING! Thanks, JACK'S GIRLFRIEND!

Kimiko and Jack: HEY!

Kimiko: It was your own fault!

Jack: You could have asked for help!

Omi: I believe that this saga ran quite well, friends!

Clay: Me too, Omi. It's just too bad that we didn't play major parts.

Omi: But we did get some parts. And I got to turn evil!

Clay: You actually LIKE turnin' evil, partner?

Omi: Well...

Chase: Of COURSE he liked it. Evil is his true calling.

Chara: That's what you said about me, big brother. And look at how I turned out.

Chase: Indeed. Look how YOU turned out.

Chara: I don't like how that was said...

Kimiko: So now that we're done with THIS, what are we gonna do next?

Jack: I saved up a couple hundred grand--

Raimundo: Yeah, like THAT took you a LOOOONG time.

Jack: Actually it only took me a couple weeks-- wait, were you being sarcastic?

Raimundo: Nooooo. I was being sincere!

Jack: Good. 'Cuz if you weren't I--

Kimiko: (_hits Raimundo)_ He WAS being sarcastic, Jack.

Jack: (_blushes_) I knew that...

Omi: What were you going to say, Jack?

Jack: Oh yeah, we could go to DisneyWorld, if you want.

Everyone: DisneyWorld!?!?

Jack: Well, Fine. If you don't like that, then Busch Gardens is fun, too.

Chara: No, we WANT to go to DisneyWorld. It would just be too much of a crossover for ALL of us to make. Maybe just YOU Jack, could go to the Disney side, I could see you there, maybe in some sort of arabian night setting, but not all of us.

Jack: Where'd you get that?

Chara: Some sort of inspiration hit, I don't know.

Jack: So... where do we all go?

Jayna: Well, how 'bout we check out Universal Studios. Isn't that--

Noko: I don't think so. Noo... I'm sure Universal is probably overrun by talking giant yellow sponges and other kids with elemental powers. Not to mention five year old hispanic kids with talking animal friends.

Jayna: Well, how bad is that?

Noko: I don't mean it like that. Though, you know, it IS bad when SOME of the animals talk, and then some don't get that privilage.

Jayna: (_rolls eyes)_ Well, what about Paramount's King's Dominion?

Noko: Same ordeal. Only, you know, more blue talking puppies.

Jayna: Ah. I don't get it, then, where are WE supposed to go?

Noko: ..._reading brochure_... Six Flags.

Everyone: ...

Jayna: I can live with that.

Chara: It sounds like fun.

Kimiko: I can do Six Flags!

Raimundo: Six Flags it is!!

Chase: ...I want to ride the big roller coasters.

Dojo: Ugh, none of those for me, thanks.

Ben: Can we do the fun side activities? I've always wanted to try that trampoline thing, where you flip upside-down.

Omi: Six Flags? What are we going to do with Six Flags?

Clay: I'll explain it to yah on the way, Omi. I know loads about this place, on accounta there's a big one in Texas.

Kimiko: Hey, you think after this we could go to Hershey? You know, like Hershey Park?

Jayna: You mean the place that's owned by a chocolate making company is a playground?

Chase: Try "Theme Park".

Jayna: IS IT MADE OF CHOCOLATE?!?

Wuya: Regretfully, no.

Jayna: It's false advertising, is what it is.

Marzipan: Are we still gonna go?

Jack: Marzipan, I think that's the most sensible thing you've ever said in this story.

Chara: What do you mean?

Jack: Well, everything else he says is inconsistant with what's going on in the story.

Marzipan: IT WAS ME!! I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!!

Jack: -.-; Like that.

Raimundo: Yeah, yeah, we'll worry about the monkey later. Park time now!

Everyone: Cheers  
()

A/N: Well, that's the end of that fic! I'm surprised it took me so long, but at least I finished it. Purely random trivia, my favorite character is Jack, and my favorite OC is Marzipan. (Close second is Chara.) Yeah, I know, I took some things from places, or got inspiration. If you wanna know where...

The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls (There was actually supposed to be a second song, but I forgot my idea, so...)

_You know you're a redneck..._ A joke I got from a picture. I think it was on Blue Collar TV.

_So, who knows, there might be another saga..._ My hopes that there is a season four of XS.

_...maybe in some sort of arabian night setting..._ A fanfiction I'm reading called "Shifting Sands". Look for it, it's really good! Credit to the author of that one.

_...talking giant yellow sponges..._ In this order: SpongeBob, Avatar, Dora the Explorer... (Wait for it...)

_...blue talking puppies..._ Blue's new show thing where she's a puppet (Which pissed me off. I liked old school Blue. There, I said it.)

_IS IT MADE OF CHOCOLATE?!?..._ My first thoughts on Hershey Park.

_IT WAS ME!!..._ A lot of Marzipan's lines I got from Gir from "Invader Zim". This one is no exception.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my little fic. The theme parks don't belong to me. I've given credit for everything I don't own. I'm 98 percent sure. So, read and review, and I hope you had fun reading "Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga".

PS: Oh, I forgot. In Chapter three, I mention a "Steve Ukle". Give up? Yeah, he was actually based on something, or someone, rather. Steve Urkle, I just took out the r. I am SO clever. I mixed him with the "White and Nerdy" song by Wierd Al, and that's what I got. In chapter four, the Lotus Twister doing that thing it did, was just me putting the Twister colors in front of Jayna's eyes. Yes, there's a reason for almost everything I do. Lastly, I changed the name of Jack's dragon counterpart, from Baomus to Thunvemus. And I totally forgot to change it in the early chapters! Sorry about that.

PPS: ZOMG! You guys! I just got to thinking (Which is VERY dangerous for me.): What if I made a sequal? WTF? STFU! NO DON'T DO IT! Says a part of me. OMFG! LMAO! DO IT DO IT! Says another. It'll be a while, but I might. What do you think? Working on the next chapter of "Since Second Grade" as we speak, so you can look forward to that later. A little preview, it's going all the way back to the first chapter, and covering more of little Jack, directly after his transformation.


End file.
